Adhuri si khusiyan
by nandy.duolover
Summary: kuch jyada to na manga tha,bas khusio ki salamati manga tha..rishto ka saath manga tha..ek rishte ki badle duja rishta to na manga tha.. a duo once again main concept given by Gadhadada
1. Chapter 1

hi I'm here again..with a new story..to irritate u all..again **a pure duo..no couple** s...bit dfrnt so don't **try to find connection with FW..** **main concept given by Gadhadada (GD)..** dada let me know if u r satisfied

.will try to update regularly..but schools and tuitions..u all can understand na..jyada computer se chipkungi to marr paregi..

 _Acha chalo lets start_

* * *

Abhijeet entered inside the house, looking around

 **"beta mein tere ma hu..tum Abhijeet ho..mera beta"**

he silently closed his eyes, to fade away those voices..

It was a period when he was searching fr himself, he can think of only what he lost..his mind didn't give him permission to think what others are feeling, through what trauma they are going through..

He hated to be called as son, as friend, as officer..

And he had to pay fr that..isn't the payment a big one?

He looked around, this was the house where he was brought from the hospital and an old woman welcomed him..she demanded she is his mother but fr him she was not only a stranger but also someone whom he didn't like to talk much..

He was afraid, afraid of those tears, afraid of those lovely calls, afraid of the relation who meant world for her and didn't exist fr him..

When she was not in front of him he used to address her as 'maa' but in front of her he never got the courage..

Strange na? One who can fight criminals so easily, even shoot tigers was scared of calling a mother 'maa'

Abhijeet moved forward, the house is looking dull and shabby..it's not maintained regularly..webs are clinging on the wall..

He was searching for something to clean it up when his eyes fall on the opened door of a bedroom, it used to be his bedroom..she said that..

He peeped in..

The settings, the furniture..matches his taste..but during those days he was not able to think anything logically..

He moved inside..

 **A young man was lying on bed holding his head in both palms**

 **a elderly woman entered "beta sarr mey dard hey na?dawai liya?"**

 **"haan haan le liya..jaiye aap pls jaiye..sb ki sb jab dekho mujhe..ahh..jaiye na"**

 **"beta mein chali jaungi,pehle aap baitho aapki sar pey yea tel malish krdu aapko aram milega"**

 **he sat up harshly "kaha na nahi cahiye koi aram..aap jati kiu nahi..leave me alone..go"**

 **she silently moved out in tears, he falls back on bed burying his face in pillow started shedding salty drops**

Abhijeet sighed remembering how many times he behaved the same way with her, his mother..

Yes he had accepted her as his mother, but it was late..very late..once ACP sir tested weather his memory is really stable or not using his mother's picture...but when she was there...!

Abhijeet touched the bed crown "maa aapko bhi to thora samjhna tha na? (his voice chocked) haan pata hey beta samne ho aur puche aap kaun to dard to hoga hi per aap to ma thi na? Ma to bina bole bacho ki dard smjh leti hey..fir mein to itna ceekha chillaya aapne fir bhi mere dard nahi smjha?itni bari sajah de diya? Mein kehta rehta tha aap chali jao..to aap ne uss bat ko itni dil pey le li?mera dil kitna darta tha akelepan se wo nahi dekh paye aap?meine kaha mujhe akela chor dijiye aur apne tanha hi chor diya?aisa nahi krna tha na ma?"

 **"beta ekbar kehdey maa..ek bar bula dey..taras chuki hu mein yea maa sunne ko..ekbar"**

"aab to bula raha hu na mein..kya koi beta thori der se bulayega to ma jabab taq nahi degi?yea kaisi sajah hey haan.."

listening to his own loud voice he stopped, sat down on the dusty floor only "maa..itni sajah kiu de di ma..itna bara gunah ka bojh kaise dhota rahu sari jindegi?"

he attached his head with the bed, when his eyes fall on the cracked mirror in the room

 **"aap jati kiu nahi..mein to janta taq nahi kaha jana cahiye..kaise jau..warna mein hi chala jata..mujhe nahi rehna kisiki saath.." he folded his hand "mujhe akela rehna hey aap jao pls.."**

 **"beta mein.."**

 **his teary voice again turned harsh "aap ne kaha tha na aap kahi aur rehti thi..haan mein bhul gaya sab to tamasha dekhne agayi?"**

 **"Abhi beta.."**

 **he punched hardly on mirror making it crack "nahi hu mein kisika beta,nahi hu mein Abhi..nahi hu..koi nahi hu mein..bas ek bojh.."**

 **"beta aapki haath se khoon.."**

 **he banged again on mirror "kaha na nahi hu mein beta kisika..aap meri Khushi cahti ho na haaan?to chali jao..jaha rehti thi aap wohi..jaoooo"**

 **she silently looked at him fr some seconds moved out..**

 **He was standing there itself when she came back with a suitcase and first aid box..**

 **Kept the first aid box on table "daba laga lena..mein jarahi hu..ek ma apne bete ko humesha khush dekhna cahta hey aur aapke liye to mein sayed sbse bari dard hu.."**

 **she moved out, he kept on looking**

he forwarded his hand to stop her "maa..pls..nahi..aap nahi jao.."

Abhijeet felt someone holding his forwarded hand, which brought him to present

he looked at the new entry with a jerk

"Daya..meine maa ko kaha aur wo aise chali gayi.."

Daya sat beside him "Abhi wo to bas ek accident.."

"nahi mein uss din unhe nikal diya gher se..tumhe pata hey..wo mere samne ja rahi thi meine roka nahi..aur fir mein aram se so bhi gaya..haan.."

"Abhi tum soye nahi they, blood loss se behosh hue they bekar ki baat mat kro.."

"per mujhe unke piche jana cahiye tha na?fir wo uss train mey nahi baithti..wo accident nahi hota..ma naraj ho gayi thi isliye sajah.."

he hugged Daya tightly "Daya itni sajah kiu diya unhone..tum maaji kehte they na..haan pucho na apni maaji se ki unhe meri dil ki baat sunai nahi di..bas mere chikna chillana hi sun payi wo.."

Daya was silently rubbing his back giving him time to relax..

"Abhi.."

"unhone apne bete ki muh se maa na sun pake itna dard hua..yea kiu nahi socha ki unki bete ne khud ko hi kho di.." Abhijeet looked up "haan meri galti hey..mein bahut batimeeze ki..bahut jyada..bete ka koi farz nahi nibhaya..per tab mujhe kuch samjh nahi ata tha..tu tu janta hey na..sbke najar mey pagal.."

"Abhi..nahi.."

"Daya tune maaf kr diya..tujhse bhi to battemeji ki thi..haan maa ko bahut sataya..ma to ma thi kiu nahi kiya maaf..yaar bol na..ma to aise nahi hoti na.."

he broke down in crying

Daya weaved in his hairs "maa ji ko mauka milta to wo jarur ajati Abhi..per bhagwan ne unhe wo mauka hi nahi diya..maaji tumse gussa hoke nahi gayi thi..pakka, unhone socha sayed kuch din akele rehne se tumhe thik lage..koi maa apni bache se itna gussa nahi hoti Abhi bilkul nahi"

Abhijeet looked up at Daya who nodded

"kaash ek bar mauka mil jata mein apne sare farz nibhata..maa ko itni khushi deta ki bas..bas ek bar mauka to de deta wo uparwala..per nahi unhone bhi wohi suna jo meine cheekha..le liya ma ko..(he paused) Daya.."

"hmm"

"aj wohi din hey jis din ma chali gayi..yaar mein kitni badnaseeb hu na..ma ko na agni de paya na asthiyon ko baha paya..dhund hi nahi paya uss train accident ki beech bikhra kata hua lasho me se apne ma ko..koi nishani..jisse sanakt ho yaad hi nahi...Daya ma ko mukti to mili hogi na?"

Daya cupped his face "tum aise karoge to maaji ko shanti mil sakta hey?"

Abhijeet looks down "pata hey ma ki yaad roj ata hey..per jab kabhie kidnap hota hu yea hospital mey goli lagne ki bad dard se karata hu ma bahut yaad ati hey..jab tuje lekar koi tnsn ajati hey..tu jhagrta hey..baat nahi krta, woha hspitl pahuch jata tab ma se tere shikayet krne ka bahut man krta hey"

Daya smiled tearily "taqi mujhe khub daant pare hey na?"

Abhijeet nodded "tab mein akela bhi to ho jata hu na?ma ki bad ek bhai hi to mila wo bhi ruth jata hey to darr lagta hey na?"

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet rested back his head again on the bed, Daya too leaned against the bed..

"tujhe yaad hey ma ki accident ki news ki bad tu hi le gaya tha mujhe accident spot pey.."

"haan aur pehle bar apne strong se senior ko bacho ki tarah rote dekha..koi gussa nahi kuch nahi..har taraf jale kate cheezo aur insan ki beech baith k rone lag gaye"

"mein ma ko dhund raha tha..nahi mila to laga aab to mere pehchan aur pehchan dene wala sb khtm..mujhe to yea bhi nahi pata woha se tu mujhe gher kaise laya..apne gher kaise le gaya.."

"kuch kerna nahi para..meine kaha chlne ko aur tum baat man liya"

"acha?"

"hmm..pata hey tumhe gher le jake Adi..tab ki dr Aditya ko call kiya, usne check krne time mujhe bahar jane ko kaha tha..tumne mujhe jane hi nahi diya kaha **tum bhi chale jaoge**..mein ja nahi paya..aajtaq..Adi ne kaha trauma mey ho..jan k nahi kr rahe..per mujhe laga dil se kr rahe ho.."

Abhijeet sighed "sayed mere dil ka tab mujhe bhi nahi pata tha..per aj pata hey..aj bhi yeahi darr lagta hey kahi tum bhi..pata hey isliye tere se itna darr lagta hey..koi galti kr du to tera samna krne se darr lagta hey..kahi tu nafrat.."

"Abhijeet..pagal ho tum.."

Abhijeet smiled

"daant mat dikhao..gussa krta hu tumpey..per nafrat..(he looks down) kabhie kabhie gusse mey bahut hurt bhi kr deta hu..per kya kru..aur kisipey gussa nahi ho sakta na?"

Abhijeet nodded "kr lena jab jee cahe jitna cahe gussa..bas ma ki tarah dur.."

Daya pressed his palms..

Both remain in silent fr few seconds then Daya said "chalo..time ho gaya..maaji ki barsi ki puja hey na.."

Abhijeet sighed "chal.."

Daya moved out..

Abhijeet glanced at the room once more, moved out found Daya standing in front of another room..

He moved there, both stared at the room fr some seconds then moved out of the house together in total silence.

Abhijeet still praying fr one more chance, may be god listen to his prayer..miracle may happen..

* * *

 _ **R and R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Divyansh** itni tough hindi mat use kijiye bhaiya kuch samjh nahi aya..!:| tareen..behtareen..rukh karein wat all this mean?

 **Mistic Morning** arey nischoi share koro..tumi FF a A/C khulecho na?thle PM kro..nhle tmr stry line sbai jene jbe..intrst kome jay na thle? So PM kro chotpot..ami apekha krchi

 **Naina** aapko kya acha nahi laga pls specify :)

 **Rai** so tumi mounyo abolombon krcho?

 **SHZK** remember the deal?

 **Jhumu** didi ata present era

 **Guest** its nt OS but a full fleged story..!

 **Priya, Guest, Bhumi, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Dg, Artanish, Guest, Nilpari, Angelbetu** thank you fr ur rvw

Now comes the next chapter

* * *

after puja got over Abhijeet was seating on couch silently, Adi came and sat beside him "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked up..

"Adi pls...mujhe thori der akela rehna hey"

Adi nodded, Abhijeet moved inside his room, Daya was arranging the stuffs looked at Abhijeet going in silence, finish his work and sat on the couch with two cups of coffee..

Adi took a sip "abhie taq uss guilt se nikal nahi paya.."

Daya nodded "jab ki sach mey dekha jaye to uski galti nahi hey..usne jan k to nahi ki..tab to har waqt wajah bewajah hyper ho jata tha..kash us din maaji train mey char k mujhe phone krne ki wajaye pehle kr diya hota.."

both remained silent fr some moments then Daya said in low tone "kash uss din bar ki bahar mey chup chap khara na rehta.."

Adi patted his arm "Daya Abhie tumne kaha na Abhijeet ne jan k nahi ki..to tum kaha jan k kiya tha..aur tum to apne senior ki kaha man rahe they na?"

Daya smiled sadly..

"Abhi ki kidnap hone ki bad maaji jab Allahabad se ayi..sir ne unhe sab bataya, mujhe samajh nahi araha tha mein unke samne kaise jau..unki beta..pata nahi kaha hoga..mere wajase aur mein..per maaji ne kuch nahi kaha,ulta unhone bola beta ro mat tumhare sir ko kuch nahi hoga"

Adi irritated said "tum yea khud ko dosh dena kab bandh kroge Daya?itne saal ho gaye?Abhijeet bol bol k thak gaya..tumhe kya lagta hey kya krna tha tumhe order nahi manna tha?"

"order? order to Abhi ne yea bhi diya ki mein bar mey na jau chala gaya na..bare shan se kaha akela nahi chor sakta tha per chor diya na maut ki muh pey...ager wo log use marr.."

Adi sighed.

Daya stayed silent..Adi after taking some more sips of the coffee said "lagvag 5din..5din bad wo gari tumlog ko highway mey mili"

"MH82-K-3432"

Adi looked up at Daya "tumhe aj taq wo gaari ka numbr..."

"jindegi var yaad rahega Adi.."

Adi didn't answered anything just leaned back on couch "mausi ma agayi thi..per tab taq unhe umid thi sab thik ho jayega.."

Daya cut him "Adi ek baat puchu?tum ek bar bhi tab Abhi se milne kiu nahi aye?ek mahina sir ne use asylum mey..(he shook his head) fir gher mey.."

"kiuki mujhe pata tha thers no hope, himmat nahi tha..mausi ma se milne ata tha Abhijeet se nahi milta tha.."

"mujhe tab tum ajeeb lagte they.."

"pata hey..tum mujhe chiriya gher ki koi ajuba man k ghurte they.."

Daya smiled, "nahi mtlb tum bahut bolte ho..aur meine usse pehle kAbhie Abhi ko utna bakbak krte nahi dekha samjh nahi ata tha tum dono ki dosti kaise hui.."

Adi smiled "fir yea pehli kab suljhi?"

"jis din maaji ne mujhe call kiya train pakarne ki bad..aur mein Abhi ki gher pahucha.."

 **Daya was continuously ringing the bell, but no one opened the door**

 **Daya looked at his watch, its 6:55am..early morning**

 **"maaji itni subha subha gayi kaha..unhone kaha wo train mey hey..per itni subha..aur sir darwaja nahi khol..mein aise ghus jao to sir gussa..bad mey dekhenge"**

 **he used his own style to open the door and entered with call "sir...Abhijeet sirrr"**

 **no one responded..**

 **He moved in towards Abhijeet's room, found him sitting**

 **on floor burying his face in between knees**

 **Daya moved frwrd "sir.." no response, he hesitated a bit then shacked him..**

 **Abhijeet misbalanced..Daya immediately hold him and then only noticed his hand..thoroughly bleeding still with some glass pieces stuck in it..**

 **"my god yea kaise..haan dr Aditya.."**

 **he shifted Abhijeet on bed and rushed to hall where the phone book was kept**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Near about 10pm at night Abhijeet opened his eyes, Aditya who was sitting by his side welcomed him with "bari jaldi uth gaye aap..thora aur dhyan se krte to main vein bhi cut jata..hume itni taqleef na krni parti.."**

 **Abhijeet stared blankly at Aditya fr few seconds then asked "wo chali gayi?"**

 **"kaun?"**

 **"wo..wo.."**

 **"arey bolo bhi.."**

 **Daya looked at Aditya and then Abhijeet, Abhijeet tried to sit up, Daya was about to help him..Aditya stopped "let k bologe to bhi samajh ayega"**

 **Abhijeet lied in half sitting position and looked around "wo nahi.."**

 **"arey kaun wo.."**

 **Abhijeet looked down "maa..maa chali gayi?"**

 **Aditya sighed "yea unki samne nahi keh sakte tum?"**

 **Abhijeet didn't look up**

 **Daya answered "maaji ne dr Aditya ko call kiya inka phone nahi laga to mujhe kiya keh rahi thi train mey hey, apko ek bar.."**

 **Abhijeet looked up "train.."**

 **Daya nodded "wo Gorakhpur express pakar k kahi ja rahi thi.."**

 **Abhijeet asked in a very vacant tone "chali gayi?"**

 **Aditya asked "per utna subha subha hua kya tha?"**

 **Abhijeet looked down.. "mujhe firse wo sab ajeeb sapne..meine unhe..bahut kuch keh diya..wo chali gayi.."**

 **Daya sat down with "sir aap pareshan mat hoiye maaji ajayengi.."**

 **Aditya shook his head "Abhijeet tum bhi na..arey sapno se rishta neend mey hi tor.."**

 **Abhijeet looks up "mujhe kuch samjh nahi ata itna sarr dard hota hey..sab kuch ajeeb"**

 **Adi pressed his shoulder "ok relax..tumne 12 ghante se jyada kuch nahi khaya pehle kuch kha.."**

 **"mujhe unse baat krni hey.."**

 **Adi looked at him "kaise baat karoge?aab taq gher pahuchi nahi hogi smjhe.."**

 **Abhijeet just looked away**

 **Adi snubbed "ha yeahi mat bhulna jid...pata nahi kabhie tum dusro ki jid manna sikhoge bhi yea"**

Daya smiled "uss din tumne Abhi ko daanta na to mujhe laga arey sach mey bari maje ki dosti hey to.."

Adi smiled "waise uss din meine yeauhi kaha tha Abhijeet ko kisiki jid manna nahi ata..per aab to agaya.."

Daya smiled shyly..

Adi got up "acha raat ho rahi hey mein nikalta hu..tum dinner kr lena aur jid manwa ke apne boss ko bhi kerwa dena.."

Daya nodded

after Adi moved out, Daya made his way to Abhijeet's room..

Abhijeet was lying straight on his bed, Daya sat beside "boss..."

Abhijeet didn't opened his eyes "Daya tu khale jake pls"

"bosss"

Abhijeet opened his eyes "kya hua haan?"

Daya lied down beside him "kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet got up "firse tujhe daura parr gaya apne guilt ka?"

Daya didn't look up

"chal uth..mujhe kal uss Raman se milne bhi jana hey..koi yea taq bata nahi paye kis hospital mey hey wo..bahut kaam hey..mujhe jaldi sona hey..chal chal dinner kr lete hey"

Abhijeet descended down the bed, Daya called "Abhi.."

"hmm" "sorry.."

"Daya uthta hey ki.."

Daya got up and moved out with a very unpleasant face..

Abhijeet took a deep breath and looked at the photo in his room

"mein udas nahi ho sakta maa..warna yea budhu bhi bahut dukhi ho jata hey.."

he too moved out

three days later, due to the ongoing case..following the trail of only witness Raman, Abhijeet had to move to Srijan mental rehabilitation centre in Allahabad..

That night Daya after coming back home from bureau called up Abhijeet

"ha boss mile uss Raman se?kuch bolne ki halat mey hey?"

"nahi wo..kuch pucha to panic..ho gaya..kal dctrs ne kaha ek bar aur try krne ko"

listening the absent minded voice Daya asked

"boss tum kuch pareshan.."

"pata hey yeaha ek aurat hey..meine aj use apne bete se baat krte suna..uski awaj.."

"uski awaj?"

"pata nahi laga jaise meine suna..per.."

"kaha suna.."

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi sayed mein kuch jyada soch raha..tu bata..gher pahucha?"

and their casual conversation started.

* * *

 _ **R and R**_


	3. Chapter 3

hey frnds..itne kaam rvw? Nt satisfied aap log? Mein ro dungi itni kam rvw mile to..haann...

 **BT** aww Mao di..aapki Popat bf ne aapko bataya nahi?itna bara dhoka...achese sabak sikhana

 **Divyanash** arey mein bengal se hu, hindi jarurat hi nahi parti.! Aur mujhe shabasi na do all credit goes to Dada

 **Naina** end abhie socha nahi..bahut soch soch k chap likh rahi hu isliye time le raha, dekho kya hota hey

 **Mistic Morning** arey stry ta lamba chlbe dnt wrry

thanks to all other rvwrs..nw lets go to nxt chaptr

* * *

Abhijeet was walking through the corridor of asylum grumbling as "arey yea doctor's bhi na..arey kuch puchunga nahi to kisliye aya mein..ajeeb.."

he stopped hearing a lullaby from a nearby room..

"yea dhun..yea to wohi dhun hey jo aj bhi sapno mey ati hey"

he moved forward

the voice continues "accha aapko neend nahi arahi..acha hum na...hum...hum hum (the voice stopped..Abhijeet hold the door knob, but stopped..shook his head and turned to move back when heard) beta mein tere ma hu..maaaa bol bol na maaa..bol na.."

Abhijeet's feet stopped the same voice repeated a nearly same line in his mind

 **Beta mein tere ma hu..Ek bar to bula beta**

With trembling hands he turned the door knob and pushed open the door

A woman was sitting on the bed turning her back to the door.. Her black and white hair neatly plated..A doll was lying beside her..

She is murmuring as "nahi pehchnta..Mera beta..Nahi bulata..unn logo ne le liya mera beta..gande log..gande.."

Abhijeet didn't know himself why he started walking towards the lady..

He stood just behind the lady his mind hammering with the words he overheard his mother saying to Daya

 **chin liya iski duty ne mujhse ise...mein bar bar kehti thi mat ja police training mey..per pata hey Daya isne khana peena bandh kr diya taki mein man jau**

he unintentionally clutched the edge of bed tightly..

And a voice came up his throat "maa"

the lady turned towards him.

.

.

.

Abhijeet kept staring at the lady with fast heartbeat

and the lady continued looking at him with most curious expression

Abhijeet suddenly started taking backsteps.. When heard "officer.."

he turned to the voice, found the doctor standing there

he again looked at the lady then at the doctor and moved to the bed touched the doll

but backed off hearing a shriek "mere bete ko le jaoge tum..jao..jao" she pushed him.. And snatched the doll

saved it near her heart..

She was shivering "mein kisiko nahi dungi mera beta..mera..mein maa hu..mmmaa..hu..kiu du..nahi.."

the doctor called fr a nurse to attend her and turned to Abhijeet with "officer pls.."

Abhijeet just followed the doctor outside mechanically while glancing at the lady continuously.

After coming out doctor said in a sorry tone "pata nahi inki bete hey bhi yea..khair aapne sayed room ki galti kr di..Raman ka room..sidhe jake"

Abhijeet cut him with "yea yeaha kab se hey?"

"16 saal ho gaye lagvag..jab ayi thi tab early 50s mey thi aur aab early 70s mey..pata nahi inka koi apna hey bhi.."

"kaise pahuchi.." the doctor looked at Abhijeet strangely, but Abhijeet was looking inside the room through the half open door

the nurse is making her lay down with the doll still in her grip, slowly patting her head..

The doctor didn't understood what is making a cid officer so interested about the lady but thought it's better to answer

"16 saal pehle yeahi purani Naini bridge ki upar jo rail line hey woha accident hua..pura train tch tch..usi accident ki kuch victims niche pani mey gir gaye they..aur woha se unhe pass ki govt hospital me le jaya gaya..maaji bhi beh gayi thi..unhe kisi machware ne bachaya..wo apne gher le gaya..hospital nahi..maaji behosh thi..fir ek hafte taq unn ki basti ki jhole chap doctor se jab kuch na hua tab hspitl le gaye.. Hospital wale local newspaper mey photo deke add bhi diye..koi nahi aya..fir teen mahina behosh rehne ki bad jab maaji ko hosh aya to unka mansik santulan bigar chuka tha..unhe yeaha shift krna para"

the doctor would have said more but a nurse from another room called him so he excused himself

Abhijeet stood there itself fr few seconds..then entered the room with baby steps

he knelt near the bed and touched her feet softly..

"maa..mein bahut kharab beta hu na? Jab accident ki news sun aya mein to rescue workers ne kaha bahut logo ki lash nahi mila..aur meine man liya aap nahi ho..Adi ne jabardasti mujhe har hospital mey le gaya per aap woha bhi nahi thi..teen din aspas aapki photo dikha ke pucha fir chala gaya mein Mumbai..itne saal aap..yeaha.." he sobbed

she stirred in sleep

he immediately got up "mein ager man na leta ki aap nahi ho aur thora..per mein to.."

she mumbled something in sleep

and Abhijeet suddenly felt an urge to cry out loud..

He rushed out totally out of the hospital and stopped a cab

he got inside "sun..sunshine hotel.."

he grabbed his head tightly trying to come out of his past..

 **three of them were staying in Adi's ancestral house in Allahabad.**

 **Abhijeet was sitting in his room when heard a knock he just looked up when Aditya came in.**

 **Abhijeet again turned back to his previous position.**

 **Aditya came and sat beside him "Abhijeet?"**

 **"hmm"**

 **"kal Allahabad ki baaki do hospital bhi ho ayenge..ager mausi ma.."**

 **Abhijeet said in strange voice "koi fayda nahi..ma nahi hey.."**

 **Adi shook his head "arey tum itne negative kiu.."**

 **"nahi Aditya mein sach keh raha hu..wo nahi milegi hume.."**

 **"tum itne kaise sure ho gaye ki wo mar gayi hey?"**

 **Abhijeet looked at Adi, "meine hi to kaha tha unse chale jaiye..wo bahut ruth gayi..isliye chali gayi wo..aab nahi ayegi..Aditya meine itni dur jane ko nahi kaha tha..sab kehte hey mein yea hu wo hu..yaad kro..yea pasand hey tumhe wo pasand..mein thaq gaya hu..dil kr raha tha vaag jau..per kaha jau..wo bhi to yaad nahi.."**

 **he looked at Aditya helplessly who silently pressed his shoulder "Abhijeet mausi ma tumse gussa nahi hey, wo to ma hey..unhe apne bete ki taqleef jarur.."**

 **"nahi meine unki taqleef nahi samjha..kitna kuch kaha..wo bhi thaq gayi hogi..to chali gayi..meine akele rehne ki baat ki thi..akela chor gayi..per mein kya karu..mujhe to akele jeene ki tarika bhi yaad nahi.."**

 **he looked at some distant point aimlessly**

 **Adi softly called "Abhijeet.."**

 **"hmm.."**

 **"per hume koshish krni cahiye na?ager mausi ma intejar ker rahi ho to?"**

 **Abhijeet looked up with a hope.. "Aditya ma mil jayegi na?"**

 **Aditya just sighed..**

 **Abhijeet smiled painfully "nahi milegi Aditya nahi ayegi wo..itna kharab bete ki pass kiu ayegi..Aditya mujhe mumbai jana hey..tumlog chaloge..?mujhe yeaha nahi rehna Aditya..mein.."**

 **Aditya kept silent fr a second "kal dekh ley..Parso jayenge thik hey..."**

Abhijeet came out of his thought land with call of the cab driver "sahib hotel agaya"

Abhijeet looked around, descended and after paying the fare entered directly to his room.

He sat on the floor and suddenly cried out loud "maahhhhh..." he called with all pain squeezed out..

After some loud moments of sobs he heard a knock with "sir lunch ki order.."

Abhijeet controlled his voice with "pls I don't want to b disturbed now.."

After the room service left Abhijeet pulled out his phone and dialed a number..But mechanical voice answered that the phone is out of reach..

Abhijeet banged his hand on floor hardly then dialed another number

After the call got received "hello..Adi.."

"Abhijeet kya hua..Tumhara gala.."

"Adi maa..maa..jinda hey.."

"what?"

"Adi ma ne mujhe pehchana nahi..unhe mein yaad nahi..ma sab vul gayi..ma ko.."

"Abhijeet relax..pls relax..mein ajau woha pey?haan.."

Abhijeet remained silent

"acha Daya ko.."

Abhijeet suddenly sat straight "nahi..abhie Daya se mat kehna..use wapas lagne lagega ki uss din uski rehte wo kidnaping na hoti to..ek kaam kro tum ajao..ma asylum mey hey to doctor's se baat..mera dimaag nahi chal raha.."

"acha thik hey kal hi ata hu mein.."

"Daya se mat kehna Allahabad arahe ho..warna pata nahi kya kya soch kya kya tension lega.."

"hmm thik hey..(he paused a bit) Abhijeet tum thik ho na?"

"hmm..Adi mein ma ko firse khona nahi cahta..per bahut darr lag raha hey.."

Adi remained silent..

Abhijeet heard a beep in his phone "Adi call rakhta hu, Daya ka call hey"

"Abhijeet tumhari awaj se wo samajh jayega.."

"I'm fine.."

he cut the call and received the call while simentenously picking up a glass of water "ha bol"

he drank the water in a gulp, started coughing

"boss.."

"arey pp..pani atak gaya gale mey.."

"tumne call kiya tha.."

"haan wo mein kuch din aur rukunga yeaha"

"kiu?"

"kaam hey.."

"wo Raman..mein ACP sir se kehta"

"personal kaam Daya"

"personal.."

"haan..tu tension mat ley..ake bataunga na..khayal rakhna"

and he dscncted the call unable to stop his sobs anymore.

He wants to be happy but something deep down is not allowing him..what's that

* * *

 **r and r**


	4. Chapter 4

hey frnds..

 **Dada** sans to le lo, itni sawal..Bapre...bachi darr gayi yaar! Accha I will try to satisfy and answer all Ur query in coming chapters...

 **Jhumu** sudhu memory loss na mental disorder o ache...

Thanks to all other rvwrs..fr the precious rvws and continuous support

here comes the next chapter

* * *

Abhijeet was lying on bed flat on back, Adi sat on the bed with "ek baat bolo..tumhe khush hona cahiye mausi ma ki milne pey..per tum kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahe ho..baat..kya hey?"

"Adi..yea aurat (Adi looked at him with shocking expression Abhijeet continued) yea ma hi hey na?"

"kya mtlb?hum sb ne ACP sir ne Daya ne wo sare tasveer wo sab jhuth..Abhijeet tum yea sab..kaise..hum tumse jhuth.."

Abhijeet sat up irritated "tum log jhuth bole yea kaha se aya bich mey?"

"haa to hum sabne khas ker Daya aur ACP sir ne hi kaha tha na tumse ki mausi ma tumhari ma hey..wo tum jhuthi lag rahi hey..ager wo jhuth hota to itne saal mey tumhe pata nahi chlta?tum hi to kehte ho Daya tumse baat nahi chupa pata..to itne saal wo.."

Aditya was continuing in one breath when Abhijeet cut him with "arey chup..bole jarahe ho bole jarahe ho..uff..aur yea Daya ka naam leke blackmail krne ki jarurat nahi mujhe pata hey uss waqt kisine jhuth nahi kaha tha"

"to fir?" Adi asked confusingly

Abhijeet shook his head with "iss bar yea jo asylum..wo ma hi hey yea.."

"matlb.."

"matlb hi to nahi pata..sayed mein jyada soch raha hu..per sab jo hua wo.."

"mujhe kuch samjh nahi araha kya bol rahe ho"

"mera iss asylum mey ana..ussdin wohi lori sunai dena jo mujhe bar bar sunai deta hey..mein jab uss hatse ki bad gher aya raat raat var so nahi pata tha, ma jabardasti mujhe dawai deke sulati thi..tab wohi dhun gungunati thi.. wohi lori..fir dusra dr ka yea kehna ki mein raman se jake millu unhe ek imprtnt patient hey..aur tab uss room se wohi sare batein jo maa mujhse bar bar kehti rehti thi..aur jaise hi mein unki pass gaya unka react khair wo ho sakta hey per tabhie doctor ka ajana..aur mere puchne pey sb kuch dctr ne itna easily bol diya..matlb unhe ek bar puchna to tha ki officer aap inka kiu puch rahe ho.."

Adi was looking at Abhijeet with cnfused face

Abhijeet shook his head "yea sab bahut arranged nahi lag raha.."

Adi sighed "matlb tumhe lagta hey yea pura ka pura ek trap hey?"

Abhijeet helplessly shook his head and laid back again "kuch samjh nahi araha..ek bar dil kr raha hey man lu haan mujhe ma wapas mil gayi..unhe apna lu..wo sare farz kru..per..."

Aditya pressed his shoulder "Abhijeet aisa to nahi na ki tum jyada soch rahe ho?mtlb sayed yea cid officer hone ki asar hey..tum shaqqi.."

"shaq krna humara duty hey Adi..aur ager mein shaq na karu..chup chap apni dil ki baat manlu aur fir ager yea jhuth hua to...mein bahut bura phasunga..serf mein nahi..mera bhai aur mera department bhi..itna risk nahi le sakta.."

"per Abhijeet ager yeahi mausi ma hui to?"

a painful dreamy smile crept on Abhijeet's lips "fir mein itni saal ki har kasur pura krunga..ma ko mumbai le jaunga sbse bare hospital mey ilaj krwaunga..bete hone ki har farz nibhaunga..unki har baat manunga.."

Adi smiled "aur shadi krlunga.."

Abhijeet smiled shyly "kya tum bhi.."

"nahi tumhari naukri lagne ki bad se mausi ma yeah ek baat hi to bolti thi"

Abhijeet smiled dreamily "ma ko to aab dono bete ki shadi kerwani hey"

Adi smiled "bapre..."

Abhijeet smiled "ager sach hua na sab to..mujhe apni galti sudhrne ka mauka mil jayega aur sayed Daya ki guilt bhi.."

Adi nodded "per tum sach kaise matlb saboot cahiye tumhe wo kaise.."

Abhijeet sat up "hmm..tumhara koi dost hey na physicriatist?"

"haan.."

"tum asylum ki doctor se milo..kaho ki tum iss aurat ko jnte ho, to case file wagera lo..pura sab discuss kro apne dost se aur koshish kro koi bahar ka doctor ake check kr paye yea intejam ho sake..samajh rahe ho na?"

"haan..per.."

"per nahi..tum kro..meine ACP sir se baat ki hey..ek week ki chutti arrange ker liya..tum bhi pls.."

Adi nodded "aur tumhara yea Raman case.."

"sare feedback vej diya..woha sab sambhal lenge.."

"ok fir mein mausi ma ki test.."

"haan..aur mein pehle library jaunga..wo purane newspaper dekhna hey..uss hspital mey jana hey..uss machware ka bhi pata lagana hey.."

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi, "relax Adi..mein apni emotions ko ager havi hone deta to yea sab pata lagane ka sochta bhi nahi"

"tumne sir ko sb inform.."

"nahi..aur tum bhi filal iss baat ko apne taq rakho..Daya ko to bilkul mat kehna,..uski dimaag ko inn sab mamlo mey bilkul bharosa nahi krta mein.."

Adi smiled..

Abhijeet got up "chalo already late ho chuka aab so jao apne room mey jake.."

Adi nodded and was about to move out

Abhijeet called "Adi..tumhe acha nahi lag raha na mera mamle ko iss angle se dekhna?"

Adi looked away..

Abhijeet sighed "yaar mera kaam hi kuch aisa hey ki yea ankh mund k bharosa.."

Adi said in low tone "fir to tum bhi naqli ho sakte ho.."

Abhijeet frowned

Adi continued "jab tum dicci mey mile..tab tum Abhijeet ho kya sabut tha..cehra ki siwa..aur cehra to mausi ma ka bhi..yea bhi ho sakta tha na ki koi imposter ho isliye memory.."

Abhijeet laughed out loud after long "yaar tum itna gehra soch..lete ho?haan..tab na hspitl le jake mere records ki saath mere samples match kiye gaye..asehi mujhe identity nahi mil gaya snr inspctr Abhijeet ka.."

then turned serious with "tum test apne mausi ma ka hi krna..thik hey?"

Adi nodded and moved to his room

Abhijeet closed his room door and sat on bed.

"sayed ek bete ki najriye se dekhu to galat..bahut galat kr raha hu..per..mein..." he sighs.. "ma jab nahi thi lagta tha bas ma mil jaye kaise bhi kuch bhi..tab kaha socha tha ma ki milne ko bhi cid inspctr ki najar se dekhunga"

And lies down..

His mind went back when they took his mother as dead how he used to feel

after dropping him back to his mumbai home Daya and Adi left from there, Daya had asked him to call up whenever nedded..but the need can't be explained so no excuses to call

Daya came to visit him at evening...and that was the first time he opened up his heart

 **Daya entered in his room and found him sitting on floor wrapping his arms around legs.**

 **"Sir..."**

 **Abhijeet didn't respond.**

 **"sir aapne gher ka darwaja bhi aise hi khula chor diya, aise kaise chalega..aap ko to.."**

 **"mere pass kuch nahi hey Daya jo koi churane aye.."**

 **Daya sat beside him "sir aap maaji ki bareme soch rahe hey na?"**

 **"kya sochu..sochne ko to yadein cahiye..aur mujhe to bas itna yaad hey ki meine unhe mar dala.."**

 **"sir.."**

 **"mein roj kehta tha akela chor dijiye akela chor dijiye..wo roj unsuna kr deti thi..per kab taq..unhe bhi laga hoga yeahi sahi hey..chor diya..per mein aab kya karu.."**

 **Daya sighed "kash mein uss din aapki baat na manta..fir aj maaji.."**

 **Abhijeet looked up "nahi Daya tumne jan bujhke to kuch nahi kiya tum kiu.."**

 **"aapko kaise pata?"**

 **"pata nahi..per mein janta hu tumne jaan bujhke kuch nahi kiya..ager sach mey tumse galti hui bhi to uske liye haalat jimmedar hey tum nahi.."**

 **Daya continued looking at Abhijeet shockingly, "aap ko itna yakin kaise.."**

 **Abhijeet shook his head "pata nahi..per tum jan k galat nahi kr sakte.."**

 **"to yeahi yakin aap khud pey kiu nahi late?aap ne bhi to jan k nahi kiya na?aapne apna dard bahar nikala aur bas usimey.."**

 **Abhijeet suddenly cried out "nahi mere hi galti hey..man leta na unhe maa..kya ho jata..jo tum sb kehte sab man leta..mera kaha dard..jo khud ko nahi janta usko dard nahi..Daya ek baar kaho na ma ko ajane ko mein mein wo jitna kahegi ma bulaunga..jaise jo bolegi..wo.."**

 **he grabbed Daya's hands earnestly.." please ek bar to wo wapas.."**

 **Daya was really in big trouble what and how to say**

 **he then looked at Abhijeet who was hiding his face on his hands and crying**

 **Daya took a deep breath "sir..chaliye aap.."**

 **Abhijeet looked up "haan.."**

 **"chaliye.."**

 **Abhijeet didn't questioned second time and got up, silently moved out of the house and tried entering a new life while leaving that house behind**

Abhijeet came out of his past journey with his phone ringer.

He looked at the phone and then time picked the call with "raat ki 12 baje sone ka waqt hota hey.."

the other one didn't cared abt his advice but said in angry tone "tumne ek hafte ki chutti kiu li"

"Daya kaha na kaam hey"

"aisa kya kaam jo mujhe keh nahi sakte?"

"ake bata dunga na pls Abhie mat puch"

"boss sab thik hey na?tumhari awaj bahut thaka hua.."

"haan yaar bahut thaq chuka hu..aab to.." he stopped realizing wat he was saying "aab to neend arahi hey..to ager sahab ki ijajat.."

"Abhijeet mujhe bhi pata hey yea thakan neend se nahi jane wali..good night"

he cut the call abruptly

Abhijeet just threw himself on bed, planning what to do next exactly like a CID officer.. Forgetting the son in him

* * *

 **r and r**


	5. Chapter 5

hey frnds..

 **GD** arey dada parrot ki claws follow krne ki to bas koshish kr sakti hu, utna talented to hu nahi ki utna kr pau...waise I can see this parrot having seengs which is alarming fr me :p

 **Dg** kya samajh nahi aya aapko?

Thanks to all other reviewers and readers...

 **Now let's continue with a not so good chapter**

* * *

Abhijeet entered in his hotel room and threw himself on bed; Adi too entered and sat on the couch with "kya hua..."

Abhijeet sat up poured two glass of water and forwarded one to Adi and started with "library gaya tha...wo purane sare newspapers dekha..."

"Abbey tum yea installment mey news mat do"

Abhijeet shook his head "news hey...ma ki tasveer bhi...Jagriti hospital mey unhe admit kerwaya gaya tha unhe...ek machware ne kiya tha admit..."

"to aab tumhe biswas hua na?"

"Adi tum man k hi chal rahe ho ki mujhe yakin krna hey.."

Adi just shook his head in disappointment

Abhijeet sat looking down rubbing the corner of his lips in his style "mujhe aab Jagriti hospital mey jana hey..jaha se iss Srijan mental hospital mey inhe laya gaya"

"inhe..what do u mean by inhe..tum.."

"Adi..tum doctor ho dctri kro..dost ho dost ban k advice bhi do..per kuch cheez jo tumhare smjh ki nahi hey uspey baat na kro"

Adi just tightened his fist and was about to move out Abhijeet called him "Adi..."

Adi stood silent but didn't turned

"yaar sorry mein..Adi sorry na"

Adi sat back on his couch

Abhijeet started softly "meine iss mental hospital ki record check ki..iss aurat..mera mtlb wo.."

"rehne do..tum jab taq man nahi lete unhe ma bula bhi nahi paoge..anjan aurat ko maaji keh skte ho per.."

"kiuki wo aurat anjaan hoti thi per mujhe pata tha wo koi trap nahi..masum..aur yea..khair..meine check kiya tha sare records clear hey inhe Jagriti hospital se hi shift kiya gaya"

"to tumhe aur kitna saboot.."

"rocky yaad hey na Adi?"

Adi stayed silent..

Abhijeet smiled sarcastically "iss bar to aur jyada akal agayi hogi na unmey?experience matters na?"

"snr inspector Abhijeet se kuch kehna aur unhe samjhna mere bas mey kaha?"

Abhijeet smiled "tum batao case file discuss kiya?"

"haan..per ager mera wo dost bhi inhi sajish kerne walo se mila hua ho to?"

Abhijeet looked at Adi fr few seconds "mtlb case history ki mutabik yea aurat sach mey mansik rup se.."

"haan..actor nahi hey yea.."

Abhijeet sighed hearing the tone..

"per kiu..mtlb.."

"extreme mental stress fir trauma and internal chot pahuchne se..unki brain mey.."

"hmm to chances?"

"wound heal up ho chuki hey per wo aab taq trauma se bahar nahi apayi.."

"hmm"

"Abhijeet mausi ma sach mey bimaar.."

"uhun yea report sach mey kisi beemar aurat ki hey.."

"mtlb.."

"yea report mey mntion kiya gaya patient yeahi hey koi guarantee?"

"Abhijeet tum..yea tum..mtlb tum kise bhi krke mtlb mausi ma ko accept nahi karoge?"

"Adi mein bas yea keh raha tha ki reports show.."

"nahi actually tum bhi ajkal ki bete ki tarah apne farz se bach rahe ho..saboot saboot..arey itne saboot kaafi nahi..aab to mausi ma thik bhi ho jaye to tum..asal mey tum apne present rishte mey itna busy ho ki unn purane rishto ke liye waqt hi nahi.."

"Adi tum..smjh nahi rahe ho.."

"nahi smjhna mujhe kuch mein.."

"Adi pls...mujhe rishto se vaagna hota to tumhe nahi bulata bas wapas jata mumbai..per mein kisi bhi haalat mey kisiko apni emotions cash krne nahi de sakta"

Adi sighed "tum ACP sir ko patthar dil kehte ho per tum to..waise bol do mujhe agey kya krna hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Adi fr few seconds "tum apne uss dost se..(he took a deep breath) ma ka check up kerwayo"

Adi scowled "mujhe sunane ke liye ma kehni ki jarurat nahi.."

he moved out of the room..

Abhijeet called as "Adi lunch to ker..tch gaya yea.."

he threw away his coat and moved to washroom, splashed some water on his face when heard the mobile ringer

so came out and recived the call "ha Daya gher chala aya itni jaldi?"

"tum dono allahbad mey kr kya rahe ho?"

"dono?kaun dono.."

"Abhijeet..tum sayed bhul rahe ho ki mein bhi ek CID officer hu..introduction du apna?"

"tu sidha sidha batayega?"

"meine aj Adi ko call kiya tha wo tab kisi bus stand mey tha jaha announcement ho raha tha bus ka.."

"wo..wo.."

"aab yea mat kehna ki dono hi Allahabad mey ho yea ek dusre ko pata nahi hey"

"wo hum..hume kuch kaam hey.."

"aisa kaunsa kaam..nahi mtlb personal kaam hey tumhe jo Adi jan sakta hey mein nahi?"

Abhijeet smiled "acha to sahab ko iss baat se problem hey.."

"Abhi tum baat ko ghumao mat..mein.."

"hum larki dekhne aye hey.."

"larki..mtlb?"

"larki tere liye.."

"boss tum..mtlb tum nahi bataoge?"

"Daya kaha na meine lautne dey..fir sab bataunga na..please.."

"hmm..per mujhe tnsn.."

"arey koi tnsn ki baat nahi hey pakka.."

"hmm"

"yea bata subha subha call kiu kiya Adi ko?"

"bas asehi.."

"tabiyet thik hey na?"

"ha babah..bas jukham hey..kaunsa dawai lena tha puch raha tha tumhara phone off tha"

"haa wo library.."

"tum library..?"

"haan kaam tha..acha jukham ki dawai hey gher pey..wo shelf.."

"Abhi..Adi ne naam bata diya meine kharid k kha li..mujhe yea shelf wagera se dhundna nahi hoga.."

"pata nahi tera kya karu mein..uff"

Daya laughed,

"aj bureau se itni jald kaise lauta?"

"aj bureau nahi gaya..Abhi ek baat bolo na..sab thik to hey na?koi pareshani..koi baat jo tumhe khatak rahi ho..bolo na?"

Abhijeet remained silent, his mind telling him "yea to Adi se bhi bara sentimental fool hey bata diya to koi jach krne hi nahi dega..aur fir firse khud ko inn sab cheezo ke jimmedar manta rahega..aur ager yea trap hua to..nahi chup rehna hi thik hey..thora gussa hi to krega"

"Abhi.."

"haan..nahi koi pareshani nahi.."

"fir tumhare awaj mey mujhe roj itni uljhan kiu lagta hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "Daya ek baat ka jawab dega?"

"hmm.."

"yea vul ja ki mein tera Abhi hu..bas mein ek insan hu..ok?"

"impartial judgement?acha bolo"

"bahut pehle khoyi hui cheez wapas milne pey sab khush hote hey..per mein unhi khushiyo ko shaq ki nigaho se dekh raha hu..to kya mein galat.."

"ek aam insaan yea baat ajeeb lagegi..per as a CID officer u r crrct..hume shaq krna sikhaya jata hey.."

"per CID officer hone ki saath saath hum ek aam insan ek beta ek bhai bhi to hote hey..us hisab se galat hey yea.."

"nahi ajeeb ho sakta hey galat nahi..hum khushi ko shaq na krke bahe faila ke swagat kre fir bad mey wo khushi hume dhoka de isse behtar na hum thos baja ke dekh le?"

"thnks Daya..thnk u..tune mere sare pehli suljha di.."

"hmm

to mein tu hu hi isliye.."

Abhijeet smiled

"acha tu lunch ker k aram kr mujhe thora nikalna hey..raat ko call krunga"

he dscncted the call and moved out locked his room, went to Adi's room.

hearing the knock Adi opened the door

"Adi mein nikal raha hu kaam hey..tum lunch krlo.."

Adi didn't respond

"aur Daya ne call kiya tha yea to bata dete"

Adi looked up "wo dimaag se hi nikal gaya..use jukham tha..dawai nahi mil raha tha..liya dawai?"

"hmm aur use pata bhi lag gaya hum dono Allahabad mey hey"

Adi smiled "tumne to baat chupali hogi..sharp shine.."

Abhijeet just shook his head "ek baat batao hum khushi ko shaq na krke bahe faila ke swagat kre fir bad mey wo khushi hume dhoka de isse behtar na hum thos baja ke dekh le?"

Adi looked up, then made a face and averted his gaze

Abhijeet asked "aab jau?"

"lunch ker k jana ayo.."

Abhijeet entered murmuring

"sentimental fool o ki ek dusre ki bhasha jyada achese smjh at hey"

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered the Jagriti hospital and looked around..something pinched his heart..

An old shabby room..typical hospital smell and dirt around

"ma yeaha thi.."

he shook his head and moved forward to the reception

"umm excuse mey mujhe ek patient ki bareme janna hey"

"jee naam bataiyey.."

"wo actually.."

he explained the whole matter and showing his id convinced the receptionist that its imprtant

she took him to the administration dept and he showed him the case file..

Seeing the details satisfactory he took the name of that fisherman and his address

also the details of the doctor in charge then.

He came out of hospital and sighed "us doctor ko itni purani baat yaad hogi bhi yeah..aur yea machwara..acha kya mein jyada soch raha hu..sab to records sahi hey..mujhe man lena cahiye na..kya mein sach mey maa ko..yea mera dil khusiya apnane se darti hey?"

he still confused in his thoughts moved to the hotel.

He entered in his room and was about to dial the doctor when heard a knock "Abhijeet"

he opened the door and Adi came in with bright face

"ek aisa rasta hey jisse tumhara shaq pura dur ho jaye pata nahi mere dimaag mey yea aya kiu nahi pehle..yea"

"kaisa rasta"

Adi smiled widely and showed him an article in magazine

* * *

 **r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

hey frnds..

 **SHZK** meine Abhijeet ki character achese portray kiya? Wow thank u

 **Rai** nije jkhn suspense a rekhe deri kro...hunh

 **GD** aapse wow? Haye dhynya ho gayi main to

 **Dreamfanafic** thank u...asehi time nikal k rvw krte rehna

 **Bhumi, Artanish, DA95, Shalu, loveabhi, Priya, Angelbetu, Mistic Morning, AbhiDayaFan** thank you

Thanks to all other reviewers and readers..

Guys I have to confess something..

Actually mujhe pata nahi tha DNA se maternal ancestors ka bhi pata chlta hey, mujhe lagta tha usse serf paternal side ka hi pata chalta..

Recently mein online ek American docu style series dekh rahi thi named FORENSIC FILES season 5 usimey mujhe pata chalta hey mitochondrial DNA ka..

So meine aab use kiya..sorry fr any inconvenience..pls naraj na hona..

 _Now let's continue with next chapter a bit hapazard one_

* * *

Abhijeet went through the article and looked up "matlb?"

Adi entered and sat on the bed "Daya humesha puchta hey mein doctor kaise bana..Aj mujhe bhi yeahi sawal krna hey khud ko..." he shook his head "arey Abhijeet DNA... Mitochondrial DNA"

Abhijeet was still looking confused Adi happily continued "aab DNA ki bad to tumhara shaq jayega?"

"Haan per.."

"Firse par?"

"arey matlb yea mito..kya wo.."

"mtDNA..yea DNA ka bas ek chota sa portion hey..jo humare body ki eukaryote cells mey milte hey..this is solely inherited from mother, without much change from mother to offspring"

Abhijeet excitedly sat with "matlb isse maternal lineage easily traces ho sakta hey?"

"haan aur tumhara yeah sare doubt bhi clear"

Abhijeet asked "to hum test.."

"aab mein yeaha ki kisi hospital se krne ko kahunga to tumhe fise lagega yea mila hua hey wo mila hua hey..to yea pura test central lab mey hoga..uski arrangement tum.."

"mein wo sab kr lunga..tum..thnk u Adi tum"

Adi just smiled.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was pacing up and down in the hotel room, Adi was silently lying on bed staring at ceiling, "Abhijeet baith jao..report apne time se ajayega"

Abhijeet sat "yaar bahut ajeeb sa lag raha hey..kya hoga matlb.."

"tum kya report ane se khush hoge?"

Abhijeet sighed "ma wapas ajaye isse jyada.."

Adi was staring at him so he stopped with "kya hua aise kiu dekh rahe ho?"

"pata hey Abhijeet kuch cheez hum jindegi var cahte hey ki hume mile per jab wo milta hey tab hum khush nahi ho pate"

Abhijeet looked away "nahi Adi mein bas..actually aab mein kuch aur soch nahi paraha hu"

Adi closed his eyes..

And someone knocked the door

.

.

.

After checking the report Adi looked at Abhijeet silently, Abhijeet asked impatiently "aab expressions mat do.."

"mausi ma hi hey.."

Abhijeet just stared at Adi fr few seconds then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small tear rolled down his eyes

"Adi meri ma..ma jinda hey.."

he sat silently, Adi took a deep breath "Abhijeet.."

listening the serious tone Abhijeet opened his eyes "yeaha ki doctor mere physicriatist frnd sbka kehna hey ki filal mausi ma ko shift nahi kr skte..she is now accustomed with this environment achanaq sab change..matlb unki mental health ke liye.."

all the rays of happiness and smile vanished in a second from Abhijeet's face

"matlb..ma mumbai.."

"dekho pehle to tumhe mausi ma se milna cahiye..unhe apne hone ka ehsas.."

"Adi meine pucha ma ko mumbai le jana possible hoga?"

"tab taq nahi jab taq ho tumhara saath totally comfortable ho..tumhe unki doctor aur better explain kr payega"

Abhijeet sighed

Adi pressed his shoulder "Abhijeet mausi ma mil gayi aab to dhire dhire sab.."

"aur tab taq?"

Adi sighed when his phone rang..

"mere hospital se call hey ata hu"

he moved to his room to attend the call

Abhijeet pulled out his phone and dialed a number but no one received the call

Abhijeet kept back the phone and lied burying his face in pillow, his mind went in past

 **he entered the house, found Daya watching a movie with utmost attention.**

 **Abhijeet sat beside him "itni dhyan se kya dekh raha hey"**

 **"pata hey boss yea jo larka hey na film mey yea anath tha achanaq iski ma baap mil gaye wo bhi crorepati..aur aab wo wapas jana cahta hey"**

 **Abhijeet nodded "hmm" and moved his attention back to his phone**

 **suddenly heard "Abhi.."**

 **Abhijeet looked up,**

 **"mein nahi jaunga"**

 **"kaha?"**

 **"mere mummy papa ager Abhi jaye na to mein nahi jaunga.."**

 **Abhijeet smilingly patted his cheek "arey kya tu bhi.."**

 **Daya hugged him cutely "Abhi tum mujhe nikal to nahi doge na apne gher se?"**

 **"yea mera nahi hum dono ka gher hey"**

 **Daya immediately left him with "matlb ager tumhara hota to nikal dete?"**

 **Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment "tu bhi na film dekh k bhi emotional hota hey..nahi nikalta mein..aab thik?"**

 **"hmm..acha Abhi...wo..matlb ager tum mere jagah hote to..matlb ager tumhara..mera matlb.."**

 **"Daya ager mere bhi ma ajaye to bhi mein kabhie chunav nahi krta..kr hi nahi pata.."**

 **"Abhi mera wo matlb nahi.."**

 **Abhijeet patted his cheeks "pata hey babah...mera yea emotional sa bhai itna soch k kuch nahi kehta.."**

Abhijeet sat up with a jerk..

"kya mein firse jyada soch raha hu? Sayed yea sab bas kuch din..per mental problems to.."

his mind stopped him "wo ma hey tumhara..u r speaking abt her just as a mental patient.."

Abhijeet sighed "practically sochu to..itni saal ki problem to jldi.."

again his mind stopped "to tum firse unhe chorne ki soch rahe ho.."

"nahi per mein mumbai..woha sab kuch..Daya.."

"matlb Adi is right tum naye rishte mey itna dub gaye ki.."

he drank a whole glass of water in a go..

And got up started pacing up and down in room

"acha mein abhie se itna kiu soch raha hu..pehle ma se milu fir doctor se baat to..sach mey mein bahut jyada advnce sochne laga hu.."

he nodded to himself and moved out of the room leaving a msg to Adi's phone saying abt his departure.

He entered inside his mother's room aftr due permission..

She was busy with her doll "Abhijeet beta bol na kya khayega?haan vindi..na daal..."

Abhijeet stopped fr a second then came near and called "maa.."

she stopped but didnt turned..

He called again "maa mere taraf nahi dekhogi?"

she turned and looked at him utmost curiosity.

"maa..."

"tum kaun ho?aur mujhe maa kiu bula rahe ho..mera beta hey na..wo mujhe..ma nahi bulata.."

Abhijeet with most difficulty controlled his tears and said "usse galti ho gayi thi ma isliye to itni din se saja vugat raha tha..aab to bas kijiye.."

he looked up but she had moved back to her doll..

Abhijeet sighed and moved back, found the doctor standing at the door

"officer it will take time right?"

"haan doctor mein samjh raha hu.."

"aap unhe purani baatein yaad dilayiye..unse uss time ki baat.."

Abhijeet looked down.. He was unable to answer..

The doctor continued his advices when Abhijeet suddenly looked up with "doctor mein ma ko mumbai le ja sakta hu?"

"actually officer dr Aditya se bhi humari baat hui thi..dekhiye mrs Srivastav iss environment mey kaafi accustomed ho gayi hey..aab achanaq unhe shift krna unki mental health..pehle wo thora aap se ghul mil jaye fir ager.."

"per doctor mein yeaha meri job.."

"officer usmey to aab mein kuch.."

Abhijeet nodded, glanced inside the room and came out absent mindedly

he was waiting fr cab when his phone rang

he pulled out his phone and seeing ACP sir calling, received the call with "jee sir"

"Abhijeet do din bad ek important meeting hey HQ se aur ismey tumhara hona jaruri hey..to tum parso taq.."

Abhijeet remained silent

"Abhijeet.."

"jee jee sir mein parso ajaunga"

"kuch baat hey kya..tum pareshan lag rahe ho.."

"sir wo..matlb..sir mujhe aapse kuch baat krni hey"

"ha bolo.."

"sir wo..wo..kuch nahi..mein woha ake baat krunga"

"Abhijeet baat kya hey..Daya bhi kuch pareshan lag raha tha.."

Abhijeet sighed "nahi sir use bhi kuch nahi pata..wo to bas asehi pareshan hey"

ACP sir kept silence fr a moment then asked "Abhijeet ager tum parso ana na caho to.."

"nahi sir mein ajaunga"

he dscntctd the call and moved back to hotel

he entered his room and found Adi waiting "mil aye mausi ma se?"

"hmm..pata hey Adi doctors keh rahe they ma se purani batein krne ko.."

Adi pressed his shoulder

he sighed "ager wo sab mujhe pata hota to aj ma ko...wo sare pal to kho hi gaya.."

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet rubbed his face "waise tum ho na..wo sab mey help krne ko.."

Adi silently nodded

"hmm Adi wo parso wapas jana hey.."

"matlb?"

"yaar wo ek important meeting.."

"aaur mausi ma.."

"mein sir se baat kr lu fir arrange kuch.."

"transfer bhi to.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi "ek baat puchu?"

Adi nodded

"yea jo kuch din keh rahe hey doctor ki ma thora matlb..wo kuch din kitne din hey"

Adi shrugged..

Abhijeet just sighed

"Abhijeet iss waqt yeaha jyada jaruri.."

"hmm.."

Adi didnt carry on the conversation but moved

Abhijeet was sitting silently when his phone rang, he picked it up without seeing the caller id

"boss tum parso arahe ho?"

a sad smile came on Abhijeet's lips "miss ker raha tha?"

"nahi mujhe aur koi kaam nahi kya..hunh..boss kal nahi asakte?"

"nahi Daya kal kuch kaam hey fir wo krke mein.."

"tum meeting k liye asakte ho bina wajah to.."

"Daya pls..mujhe ane dey fir kr lena shikayet"

Daya didnt replied and just dscncted the call

Abhijeet sighed waiting fr the next day..

His one mind again feeling the scare of leaving his mother behind other mind is really confused abt what how and why

* * *

 **r and r**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naina** arey yaar Daya uske liye bas apne dost ki bhai hey..aur Abhijeet's mother uske liye bachpan se dekhi hui masi.. As I mentioned in my previous story Adi ki ma jane ki bad Abhi's mother was like his mother to automatically Daya ki space bahut kam ho jata hey.. Aap socho na apki dost ki bhai aur aapki masi..aap kiski side linent hogi?

 **AbhiDayaFan** no he can't take his mother bcz it wl harms her mental state..and biological son hone ka mtlb yea to nahi ki dctr mana kre fir bhi le jao cahe usse unhe nuqsan pahuche?dctrs can say best na? Spcly jab case physocoligal ho.. Aur isi wajase Abhi ko transfer lene ki naubat ayi and that means bro se dur jana..wo bhi pata nahi kitne din taq

 **GD** dada haan emotions nahi tha..bcz I wanted to show Abhijeet really even can't feel happy to due to his jumbled up mind..aur daya sir ko pata hey yea larki dhundna to bas use cherna tha so he didn't react.. Regards moving to Allahabad yes it's my fault chalo aab dekhte hey kuch thik thak de pati yea nahi

thanks to all other readers and reviewers now **let's come to next chapter**

Abhijeet enters the doctors cabin..

"haan Mr. Abhijeet kahiye.."

"jee wo mein kal mumbai wapas ja raha hu.."

"what?"

Abhijeet looks hesitant.. "jee bas kuch din..actually wo.."

"officer it's totally your matter of concern..even ager aap apne ma ko le jana cahe you can..aap ko bas ek bond sign kerna hoga..aur"

Abhijeet cut him with "nahi dctr..mein aisa kuch nahi krna cahta jisse ma ki halat aur bigre..meine dekha hey wo yeaha ki nurse dctr sbse kitna comfortable hey aise mey unhe mumbai ki kisi hspitl mey shift krna mtlb again starting from zero.."

"to aap yeaha transfer ki bareme soch rahe hey.."

Abhijeet remained silent..

"mein ma se mil sakta hu?"

the dctr was observing him nodded

he thanked the dctr and moved to her room.

A nurse is trying to make her take the lunch but she is denying continuously

"nahi mein aab nahi kha sakti..aj na Abhijeet ko der hogi..wo jaye fir khana hey.."

"maaji aapki bête ajayenge per pehle aap khalo aap nahi khaogi to wo bahut naraj honge ake chaliye.."

"nahi nahi..use na akele khana bilkul pasand nahi..hum ek saath khayenge.."

"per maaji..apki bête ake gussa krenge.."

"gussa...haan wo bahut gussa krta hey.." she seemed dreamy, the nurse took the opportunity "to chaliye kha lijiye fir koi gussa nahi krega.."

but she didn't paid heed to that and said still dreamily "pata hey wo itna gussa ho gaya ki mujhe ma hi nahi bulata..baat nahi krta..baat baat pey gussa krta..mein kitna kehti hoon mujhe ma bula per nahi kehta..wo sab log kya sab kehte hey use..use le jayenge kehte hey..wo log,,wo.."

she started getting restless.

Abhijeet who was silently standing at the door, now automatically called out "ma.."

she turned to him, he smiled sweetly and came forward "kaise ho aap?"

she nodded confusingly..

He took the food tray from the nurse and signal her to leave

"per sir ager .."

"i wl manage sister"

she nods and left

he sat beside her and she asked "tum..tum kaun.."

"umm mein..wo.."

"tum..Abhijeet ki dost ho na? Usne veja tumhe? Haan wo kaha hey?use pata hey wo log le gaye..kaha hey wo.."

Abhijeet was silently looking at her, took a deep breath and said "wo ajayega..abhie aap khalo..warna usne kaha hey wo bhi nahi khayega"

she nodded and he started feeding her.

After finishing his task he sat beside him silently fr few seconds, she was also staring at him..

He was searching fr some courage but unable to find any got up with "accha ma abhie aap so jao..mein.."

"tum ja rahe ho?"

she asked in such a tone that Abhijeet stopped "fir nahi ayoge na?yeaha koi nahi ata..sbse puchta hu..kisiko Abhijeet ka nahi pata..tum.."

he cut her words in strong tone "mein ayunga maa..bahut jald.."

he kissed her hands softly and rushed out..

He straight way made his way to hotel and entered the hotel room..

Sat on the bed and just bust out..

Why even he himself don't knew..but he just wish to cry alone..

He didn't remember his mother, nor remembered the only accustomed relation..this time he cried solely fr himself.

He cried fr that Abhijeet who was known only fr his anger, he cried on his fate..

Adi was in his room completing some hospital work online now came to Abhijeet's room to inform him abt flight timing but even before he knock he heard that voice..

He didn't knocked but went back and lied on his bed..

He can understand what dilemma Abhijeet is in..

He will easily get transfer with help of ACP sir and he need to take it..he had always wished fr a miracle that his mother come back and it happened.. Now he should do what he wished to fr mending all those wounds

but Abhijeet never thought of choosing..whenever he spoke about what he would have done if his mother would b there included Daya..he never thought her now as his mother but their mother..

Yes transfer is not a big deal.

doctors are saying it's just fr a time being...but in these type cases this time..this fourth dimension factor is very confusing..

Adi changed his sides

indeed this two have a strong frndship and the distance factor wl not hamper it anyway but..

Adi sat up

their duty don't have any guarantee..

He shook his head

and what if now Abhijeet's mother never be the same..even if she recovers then also the trauma and..

He again lied down..

But from the moment he himself had seen her he is only thinking about her side..what Abhijeet should do to her.. His mind is saying Abhijeet has only responsibilities fr her and yea his job..

Till today his mind had always a space fr Daya but..does this indicate the balance sheet of relations?

Tomorrow may be Abhijeet too face..

His thoughts got interrupted with a phone ringer..

"Daya iss waqt.."

he received the call "ha Daya bolo"

"Adi wo Abhi ka phone nahi lag raha tum ek favor karoge pls..usse pucho wo last jo bank robbery case tha uska file usne kaha.."

"Daya wo actually Abhijeet..umm..acha ruko mein..puch"

"Adi sab thik to hey na?tum aise..Abhijeet thik hey na?"

"ha wo bas thora pareshan..ruko tum mein.."

"ek second Adi..pareshan..mujhe bhi baat krke lag raha tha..baat kya hey.."

"kuch nahi bas"

"Adi mujhe pata hey mujhe batane se mana kiya hoga per kal ake khud hi bolega..to tum aab meri tnsn mat barao aur bol do"

Adi paused fr a moment "pata nahi Abhijeet thik se bol bhi payega yea apni uljhan mey..use iss uljhan se Daya hi sbse achese nikal sakta hey..per Abhijeet ko pata lagega ki meine bola fir to.."

he again heard "Adi pls bolo bhi.."

he made up his mind and started "Daya actually..."

.

.

.

.

After coming out of airport Adi noticed Abhijeet still in deep thought, he asked "aab gher jaoge yea bureau?"

"hmm..haan bureau..sir ko report krna hey aur (looked at watch) Daya bhi bureau mey hi hoga"

Adi just sighed..

They had to go to two dfrnt ways so moved to dfrnt cabs, when Abhijeet called Adi with "Adi..ek baat puchu?"

Adi nodded

"ager tumhe chunna ho do rishte mey ek jo tum dil dimag se jante ho jisse sari duniya k liye tumhari pehchan ho...dusra jo tum dil se mante ho..jisse tumne tumhari pehchan payi tum kise chunte?"

Adi didn't thought much but answered "jis rishte ko mein dil se manta hu"

Abhijeet smiled, Adi got what he said and averted his gaze

Abhijeet sighed deeply "per mein yea nahi kr sakta.."

he got in his cab and moved

Adi was standing there only, first time from after moving to Allahabad he can see the other side..a strange pain filled his heart

till now he was busy thinking what a son should feel what a son should do..but now felt what really partition of heart means

a strange thought came to his mind "sayed isiliye bachpan ka dost hoke bhi wo pehchan nahi bana paya tha aur wo kuch saal ki jan pehchan mey wajut ban gaya.."

a smile came on his lips "kya mausi ma ki lautne se fir se pehchan ki kashmakash mey.."

he jerked his head and got in cab forcibly removing all thoughts

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered the bureau, and glanced around..juniors wished him good morning he just absent mindedly nodded..

He even didn't noticed ACP sir standing at his cabin door..who called "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked up "wo sir..wo sorry sir god afternoon.."

"hmm..ander ayo.."

Abhijeet sighed and followed ACP sir silently

Abhijeet entered ACP sir cabin, who continued looking at him silently "baitho..."

Abhijeet sat down silent

"Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet looked up and asked in really tired tone "sir Daya aj bureau nahi aya?"

"Abhie ek ghanta pehle hi nikal gaya..aj half day.."

"tabiyet to thik.."

"arey haan kal case ke liye din bhar bahar ghuma raat ko bhi watch rakha 3 baje taq fir mujrim ki cnfession subha ho gayi..dcp ane wale they to rukna para..kal subha 7se gher nahi gaya to meine vej diya"

Abhijeet nodded and again looked down

"Abhijeet bolo kya baat hey.."

"sir mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha kya bolu kahase.."

"Abhijeet!"

he took a deep breath and started from how he found his mother, how he looked for proofs what doctors advised and how they denied shifting her

"sir aab mein kya kru samajh hi nahi araha.."

"ismey smjhne ki kya baat hey..transfer application kro..ager waqt lage transfer mey to chutti.."

Abhijeet looked up..

ACP sir sighed "mujhe pata hey tumhare liye mumbai chorna asan nahi..yeaha sab..hum sab ke liye bhi yea asan nahi Abhijeet per wo tumhari ma hey..aj taq tum kehte aye ki ek mauka mil jata to..jindegi ne mauka diya to tum.."

Abhijeet again looked down silent

ACP sir softened a bit "waise I'm proud of u tumne emotion ko apne upar havi nahi hone diya aur pura jach partal ki..ek cid officer hone ki pura farz nibhaya..aab bete hone ka bhi.."

"farz..." whispered Abhijeet

ACP sir said in calm consoling tone "tum ek bete aur desh ki ek sipahi hone ka farz to ek saath ada kr..(he noticed Abhijeet too much silent) Abhijeet?"

"sir farz to nibha lunga per rishte?"

"kya matlab.."

Abhijeet looked up from the paperweight directly to ACP sir's eyes

"sir saalo pehle ma ko jo ma mana..yea jo bhi wo sabuto ki adhar pey..aap sab ki kehne pey..itne saal guilt mey raha per rishta to kabhie bana hi nahi..aj bhi ma ko pehchanne ke liye meine proof dekha fir serf uss guilt se bachne ke liye farz pura krna cah raha hu..iss bich rishta kaha hey.."

ACP sir continued looking at him, he shook his head and continued

"sir ek bête aur ma milne per jo khushi hota hey wo nahi mehsus kr paya mein..sir kal raat Daya se baat nahi hui mujhe us wajase tension hua..jab taq subha usne sms nahi kiya per ma ko leke wo tnsn nahi ata hey..wo serf sb ke kehne se..mein samjha nahi paunga sir.."

he again looked down to floor

ACP sir sighed "tum filal gher jao..kal se join krna.."

he didn't argue just left with a thnk u, and moved out of bureau without meeting anyone else.

Aftr reaching the house Abhijeet was about to ring the doorbell but stopped "so raha hoga"

he fetched his key and entered inside, the TV is on and Daya was half lying on sofa deep in sleep holding the remote in loose grip..

If it would have been any other day Abhijeet may have started his snubbing and lecturing session but today he felt dfrnt

he knelt beside the sofa and took the remote softly

turned off The TV and turned back to Daya..kept staring at his face.

A deep sigh came up from his heart and he got up, adjusted the AC brought a

quilt and covered Daya properly, turned to move but stopped with "Abhi.."

"arey tu jag gaya?"

"hmm..jab tumne remote nikala haath se tabhie jag gaya tha.."

"fir nind ki acting kiu kr raha tha?"

Daya smiled naughtily "taki tum thora pyar kr do..tum aise krte ho na to mujhe aur achi neend ati hey"

Abhijeet smiled sadly

Daya sat up "Abhi kya baat hey..itni pareshan kiu ho..bas kuch din yea kuch mahino ki hi to baat hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya shockingly

Daya smiled "subha bhi Adi ko call kiya tab bhi nahi bataya..tumhari order ki chalte…per ultimately pakre hi gaye..asehi CID inspector nahi bana…mujhe raste mey Adi cab mey dikh gaya...mujhe tumhara bhvr pehle se hi ajeeb lag raha tha isliye mein sidha gher ane ki wajaye Adi se mila..gher to bas adha ghnta pehle pahucha"

"Adi ne.."

"tum to batate hi aj to Adi ne bata diya..boss tumhe khush hona cahiye na maaji.."

he stopped seeing fixed stare of Abhijeet

"arey ghuro mat..humesha k liye transfer lete to mein khush nahi hota per Adi keh raha tha doctors keh rahe hey jyada se jyada 8-10 mahine lagega fir maaji thik aur back to mumbai.."

"244-300 din.."

"haan to?"

Abhijeet looked keenly at Daya, not a single expression is saying any sadness pain hurt..

Is he wrong in reading the expressions? has Daya turned to b a very good actor?

Or is this true?


	8. Chapter 8

**GD** dada to aap na har rvw ki end mey ek bar daant dena, har chapter good hoga..

 **Mistic Morning** order sirodharjyo krlm

 **Jhum** u jotoi valo actor hok lukano mushkil

 **Rai, SHZK, Bhumi, Shalu, Amaila, Naina, Rukmani, Priya, AbhiDayaFan** thank you

 **Now** **let's continue with next chapter**

Daya noticed Abhijeet staring at him, "aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

"kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet silently moved in..

Daya sat back on the sofa "itni saal to tum isi guilt mey rahe ki tum bete ki farz na pura kr paye..aab to bilkul nahi chukoge.."

he lied down there only with closed eyes.

The whole day duo didn't come across each other..Abhijeet was in his room only and Daya in his.

Daya was lying on bed on his stomach burying his chin in pillow.

 **"Daya Abhijeet thik to ho jayega na beta? Pehle jaisa.."**

 **"arey tum itni raat ko bureau se laut rahe ho..matlab aj bhi wohi bread wagera se dinner karoge..aise tabiyet thik rehegi kya..baitho tum..khana lati hu.."**

 **"yea lo Daya puja ki phool..aj Abhijeet ki liye mannat mangne mandir gayi thi to tumhare naam ka bhi puja de ayi"**

Daya sighed "aap ek bar thik ho jaye maaji fir dekhna mein na Abhi ko apke asspass bhi nahi ane dunga..mujhe bhi to cahiye na ma ka pyar.."

he smiled to himself..

"pata nahi kya hey ek ek shabd mey..kitna acha lgta hey bas yea soch k ki ma..per Abhi ki cehre mey wo khushi..mere wajase.."

he sat up "per iss bar nahi..mere hi wajase ek bar boss ko yea sab jhelna para aab nahi.."

he got down from bed was about to come out of room found Abhijeet standing at his room door

"tum yeaha?"

"hmm..sir ka phone aya tha kal HQ ki meeting ki bad mujhe application submit krna hoga.."

"application?"

Abhijeet looked up, saw in Daya's eyes fr few seconds then nodded "haan..sir ne kaha jitni jaldi ho sake transfer application de du..aur yea process hone mey do se teen hafte lag sakta hey tab taq sir mujhe chutti dene ki.."

Daya looked here and there fr few seconds then asked "to kab ja rahe ho.."

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi.."

Daya smiled "kya yaar..sir parso se chutti denge to parso hi jaoge na?"

Abhijeet barely nodded..

Daya looked at Abhijeet then asked "boss tum khush kiu nahi ho?"

"khush...hu to.."

"acha?isse jyada khushi to tumhare cehre pey case solve krne pey ata hey.."

Abhijeet tried to smile, but Daya stopped him with "mujhe pata hey har disguise ki tarah yea smile special bhi tumhe achese ata hey..demo ki jarurat nahi.."

he moved back and sat on his bed "yaar transfer hi to hey..aise react mat kro"

Abhijeet make his way to the nearby arm chair and settled on it with "baat transfer ki nahi hey.."

"to?"

"mujhe chunav krna par raha hey..apne rishto mey..apne farz mey..problem yea hey"

"ismey chunav ki baat kaha se ayi?ager maaji yeaha hoti aur sab kuch thik rehta per mera transfer ho jata tum ate na free weekends mey mujhse milne?to wo waqt tum apne family ki saath na bitake mere saath milne aye mtlb chunav kiya kya?"

Abhijeet smiled "argument to dhang ki kr lete..."

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet got up with "ready ho ja..aj tere pasand ki restro mey dinner kerenge.."

Daya called from behind "mujhe bahar dinner nahi krna"

Abhijeet turned back "achanaq?"

Daya smiled painfully "aj tumhare haath ka khana hey..kuch bhi"

Abhijeet nodded..

He moved to kitchen..

Daya whispered "pata nahi fir kab milega.." then moved out with fresh tone as "boss pehle ek adrak chai mere haath ki.."

.

.

.

Next day after meeting ACP sir asked "transfer ki liye apply kiya?"

Abhijeet nodded and forward a letter..

ACP sir went through it then looked up to Abhijeet, "Abhijeet..tum.."

Abhijeet cut him with "mein thik hu sir.."

ACP patted his arm with "tumhari chutti ki sab formality ho chuki hey.."

"mtlb mein kal nikal sakta hu?"

they had already reached bureau, so ACP sir came out of car with "ager tumhara dil ijajat dey to"

Abhijeet silently followed in..

Before they enter bureau Daya meet them on the corridor itself..

"sir mein abhie aaplog ko hi call krne jaraha tha.."

ACP gave him a questioning look..

Daya brought out an envelope with "Abhi k chutti head office se sanction ho gayi hey.."

both Abhijeet and ACP heard that call Abhi well..

ACP sir nodded, Daya looked at Abhijeet and asked hurriedly "to sir Abhijeet kab taq ja sakta hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr a second and without a second thought answered "kal nikal jaunga mein.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet and smiled..that one smile said so many things...

.

.

.

Abhijeet was ready to leave the very next day..before leaving the last time he came to his origin..the bureau..He got his identity here...

Abhijeet looked around the bureau...he don't know when again he will come back again...

ACP sir patted his back..He took a deep breath and moved forward

Freddy was standing in a corner turning his back to others

"Freddy..."

Freddy turned after controlling a bit "sir hum sab aapko bahut miss kerenge"

"mein bhi.." then Abhijeet smiled with a fresh tone "apna aur sir ka bahut khyal rakhna..aur Freddy tum iss bureau mey mere sbse bharose ka infrmer ho..(all others smile)to apne Daya sir ka aur ACP sir ka choti bari batein batana mat vulna.."

ACP sir smiled tearily but maintained the ACP tone, "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet gave an innocent smile to him..ACP just shook his head and looked away..

Abhijeet continued "aur Freddy kisiki gusse se darne ki jarurat nahi..smjhe?"

Freddy nodded "aapki yea infrmer humesha apko sari khbr pahuchata rahega sir.."

Abhijeet nodded "aur haan bhabi ko tang nahi krna..nahi bhabi ki jyada burai krna..yea nahi ki aab to na Vivek hey na Abhijeet sir dil khul k biwi ki burai kro.." his voice trembled..

"kya sir aap.." Freddy looked down wiping his tears.. Abhijeet patted his arm "aur apne dimaag ki ghore jyada mat daurana..warna kahi ACP sir ghora aur tumhe dono ko bahar na feq dey.."

Freddy smiled..

Abhijeet looked at Rajat who was looking down with most attention..

"Rajat.."

"sir..aap jaldi ayiyega.."

"aur tab taq.."

"sir Daya sir aur ACP sir akela nahi honge.."

"thank you Rajat.."

"per sir mein aapki jagah to nahi le sakta na aap jaldi ana.."

Abhijeet nodded

he looked towards Purvi Pankaj and Nikhil "chalta hu.."

he moved out

Sachin was standing outside with dr Salunkhe and Adi..

"dr saab..aap ko khush hone ki jarurat nahi jald lautanga..apko aur tang krne.."

dr Salunkhe smiled "mere lab ko tumhari intejar rehega..mujhe tumhari assh..."

Abhijeet sighed "dr saab..yeaha aap sab..mein sab bahut miss krunga.."

"yeaha bhi sb miss kerenge Abhijeet, DCP bhi..use natkhat jawab kaun dega..ACP ki to adhi jawani chin ja rahe ho...Freddy ko amrit wali daant kaun dega? Pankaj kisse darega? Rajat kiske agey khud ko kholega? Purvi ko kaun investigation ki naye payetre sikhayega? Sachin ko disguise ki nuske batayega?mere lab ki murde bhi bahut miss karenge...aur tumhara wo bhai..waise wo..hey..kaha.."

Abhijeet who was looking down till now said in chocked voice "gher pey.."

"wo tumhe chorne.."

Adi sighed "subha se apna cehra taq nahi dikhaya Abhijeet ko usne..iski uthne se pehle kaam yaad agaya..nikal gaya..thori der pehle call kiya meine to kaha gher pey hey kaam hey.."

Sachin and dr Salunkhe looked at each other..

Sachin said "sir aap apna khyal rakhna..aur..woha koi bhi problem..hum sab ko ek bar pls.."

Abhijeet smiled "kahunga Sachin..mujhe bhi to advice cahiye hogi..discuss krna hoga..woha kaun mere kamiyo ko najarandaj krega kaun gussa sahega..tumlog jarurat paroge.."

Sachin just nodded..

Abhijeet sighed "Sachin tum Shriya se contact rakh lena..jate ho na tum uss school mey?"

Sachin nodded "jee sir mein Shriya se contact mey rahunga kuch bhi baat ho aapko inform kr dunga.."

Abhijeet smiled "chalta hu..doctor saab ACP sir ka aur apna bahut khyal rakhiyega laut k mujhe daant bhi sunna hey jhagra bhi krna hey.."

he got in car..Adi took a deep breath and occupied the driving seat.

The car moved

Abhijeet was looking outside silently and Adi too was silent, when Adi's phone rang..seeing the caller id Adi received the caller in speaker "ha Daya bolo"

"kaha taq pahuche?"

"on way.."

"Adi..Abhi se kehna..woha..hero na bane..insan ban ke hi rahe..aur bureau hospital sab jagah emergency mey mera number dalne ki kasht kre..yea na smjhe ki janab ka peecha chut gaya mujhse..aur dawaiya regular ley,uski phone pey alarm laga diya hey meine daily ka dawai time ka..aur.."

Abhijeet cut him "apna khayal rakhe..maaji ka bahut khyal rakhe..kisi pey gussa na dikhaye..Daya se kuch na chupaye.."

Daya didn't answer but said "ek important call araha hey..mein bad mey baat krta hu" and disconnected the call.

Abhijeet leaned back his head on backrest of seat felt Adi looking at him from corner of his eyes, so started in a calm voice "tumhe bhi ajeeb lag raha hey?"

"mujhe bhi matlab?"

Abhijeet smiled "aj bureau ja raha tha to Nikhil aur Pankaj ko parking mey baat krte suna, unhe bahut ajeeb lag raha tha ki jis ma ki maut leke mein itne guilt mey tha wo ma jinda hey to mein unki pass jane ki khushiya ki wajaye yea gam kiu mana raha hu.."

Adi smiled "mein nahi puchunga kiuki mujhe pata hey"

"kya?"

"ummm..socho aab taq mein jinhe ma babuji manta aya hu,unke alawa koi aur ake kahe ki they are my parents..saboot bhi dey..aur koi incident bhi mujhe yaad ho jismey I did something gravely wrong to them..to aab mein ager unlogo ko apna lu sari galti ka paschatva ho jayega..per mere aab taq ki parents ko chorna hoga to mein kaisa feel krunga?"

Abhijeet confusingly looked at him "hain..mtlb"

Aditya smiled "mere liye wo log anjan hey na..cahe unhone hi mujhe janm diya ho yea har farz kiya ho..per my guilt and my duty will force me to go..per aab taq jo apna tha use to nahi bhul sakta na.."

Abhijeet looked out..Adi continued "mausi ma tumhare liye ma serf isliye hey kiuki sbne kaha saboot diya..ager mausi ma ki jagah kisi aur ko bhi tumhare attitude se nuqsan hota tum guilt mey hi hote..koi rishta nahi bana tumhare yea mausi ma ki beech..tum jnte ho bete hone ke kuch farz hey..aur ander ki wo guilt bas itna hi uss ma se iss bete ki cnction hey..aur yeaha 17 saal ki ek ek rishta..pal pal sicha hua..utna hi kimti jitna ek 17 saal ki bache k liye uski sare apne hote hey..to aise mey uss anjan raste ki taraf farz pura krne ka mauka aur itni keemti rishte chorne ki gam ki comparison krna bewakoofi hoga"

Abhijeet sighed "pata hey sir ne kaha Abhijeet wo to tumhara hometown hey..per mujhe to apna home ka bhi adress nahi pata tha do hafte pehle..mere liye to mera gher kaam khusi dard sab isi Mumbai se hey..hometown to wo hey na jaha aapki jar ho wo to yeahi chor k ja raha hu"

Adi remained silent fr a second then asked "uss din gher gaye they?"

"haan ane se pehle gaya tha..per woha sab anjan tha..aur yeaha to har nuqqar janasa hey.."

Adi just silently sighed and both continued the rest journey in silence

Soon they reached the airport


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hii frnds...**_

 _ **Sorry fr extreme late... Some of u knows the rzn...others who don't know unse kaan pakar k maafi...**_

 _ **Now jyada bak bak nahi krti sidha chap pey ajati..**_

 _ **Thanks to all reviewers and readers I will answer u all individually later..chalo lets jump in chapter…a short and quick one**_

Abhijeet came out of the airport and looked around...everything is somewhat unknown to him... A sarcastic smile came on his lips remembering he is born and bought up here.

He moved forward took a cab and gave the address of his ancestral home...

The cab start moving, he was blankly looking outside in reality thinking nothing...

After a short distance the cab screeched to halt.

Abhijeet looked forward "kya hua bhaisaab.."

"arey saab smne koi political jhamela..chalo koi nahi mein dusre raste se le leta hu"

he drove back and took a by lane..

Abhijeet looked around..his mind went back to long back

 **"sir yea hey Mumbai ka route map...yea dekhiye iss raste mey pahuchne ke liye yea char way hey.."**

 **"per Daya itni sab mujhe kuch samajh nahi.."**

 **"aap aj map pey dekh lijiye is sunday hum yea pura east side ghum k dekhenge and drive aap krenge.."**

 **"mein..per mein to.."**

 **"sir...pls"**

 **"tum aur tumhara pls..thik hey.."**

 **a boyish grin just vanished his tension..**

Abhijeet sighed "haath pakar ke logo ko chlna unke ma baap sikhate hey per mujhe to.."

he just shook his head disappointedly and continued looking out..

Soon he reached his HOME, after paying the fare he got down and moved towards the home..and looked around

 **"pata hey Abhijeet tumhara gher ki baju mey ek aam ki per tha aur mein humare summer holiday ki har dopeher wohi bitata tha..fir to baba ki transfer ho gayi aur hum chle gaye.."**

 **"aab bhi hey kya wo?"**

 **"pata nahi..yea waqt ki mar se hum badal jate aur to aam ki per"**

Abhijeet tried to find that tree but unable to find anything at least a bit familiar a deep sigh came out…moved inside...but suddenly stopped...came back again hired a cab and moved to a hotel.

After checking in the hotel and freshening up he called Adi, who received the call with "haan gher pouch gaye?"

"gher...nahi hotel..."

"kyun?"

"bas asehi..ma thora thik ho jaye unhe leke gher jaunga"

"tum actually uss gher ko apna nahi man rahe ho right?"

Abhijeet didn't replied but said "acha suno janab ka phne airport se bahar ake try kiya tha off hey..to tumhe hi keh raha hu mere Mumbai ki uss purane gher ki sare saman ka kuch krna hoga"

"matlb?"

"wo gher CID ki taraf se thi aab mein Allahabad ki officer banunga to wo gher.."

"haan acha mein dekh.."

"tum Daya ki off day dekh use leke jana use pata hey kis cheez ka kya krna hey"

"tum Daya ko nahi kahoge na yea.."

"wo matlb.."

"matlb tum Allahabad transfer ki baat usse cherna nahi cahte hey na?"

Abhijeet just sighed..

Adi too sighed "hospital gaye?"

"nahi nikal raha hu..rakhta hu.."

he dscncted the call hurriedly..

Adi looked at the cell fr few seconds then looked in front..

He was sitting in duo's house only Daya sitting on sofa across..

Daya nodded "parso chutti hey..aur parso hi transfer ki letter bhi Abhi taq pahuch jayega"

Adi was looking at Daya continuously asked "tum..thik..matlb tum.."

Daya smiled "mujhe kya hua..acha tumhara aj night hey na?tum baitho..mein kuch acha lunch ka intejam krta hu..fir mujhe bureau ko nikalna hey"

he got up and moved to the kitchen..

Adi starred at his way and then leaned back on the sofa backrest

"kuch cheez sayed situation mey na ane taq smjhna na mumkin hey"

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered the hospital and meet the doctor at the corridor only.

"hello officer..ek good news hey..uss din ki meeting ki bad aapki ma ko aap yaad hey..she had asked about you.."

Abhijeet smiled faintly, then said "mein filal aab Allahabad mey hi hu.."

"that's great..jaiye aap mil lijiye.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved to the room..

He pushed open the door.

His mother was sitting on the bed busy with her doll as usual.

She sat beside him "maa"

she turned towards him and looked at him curiously

he smiled "aap kaise ho?"

she nodded "tum kaise ho?"

"acha nahi hu maa..bahut darr lag raha hey.."

she was looking at him confused but he continued in tired tone "sab kehte hey mein nahi darta per sach mey mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey.."

she looked at him fr few seconds then noticed his eyelashes getting wet

she forwarded her hands and slightly touched his cheeks "tum ro rahe ho?"

Abhijeet suddenly felt emotions crawling up his throat like anything..

He nodded in no but buried his face in her lap

"maa mein thaq chuka hu..humesha dil dimaag naseeb ki bich piste piste thaq gaya mein.."

he closed his eyes trying to feel his mother around and much to his surprise he felt some fingers moving in his hairs..

He looked up, his mother is moving her fingers in his hairs..

He tried to smile but more tear came up..

His mother wiped his tears with "rote nahi..beta tum royoge to tumhari ma ko bahut dukh hoga..pata hey mera beta rota tha (her voice turned dreamy) mujhe bahut dard hota tha per mein use kuch kaho to wo gussa ho jata tha..aur ro deta tha..pata hey wo bachpan se kabhie nahi rota tha per wo log..unn logo ne use rula diya.."

Abhijeet was still looking at her with teary smile, she looked down "tum bilkul nahi rona.."

he shook his head in no "nahi rounga maa"

she frowned, she had not paid attention to this word..

She mumbled "maa.."

Abhijeet nodded..she looked at him fr some seconds then touched his cheeks but moved back as if touched a current "jao..jao tum..jao..mera beta ayega..jao.."

she started panic..

Abhijeet tried to grab her but she started shouting badly..the nurse came in hurriedly and he moved out without any more word..

He looked around can't find any cab..

He started walking..the setting sunlight giving a new direction to him.

.

.

.

Daya entered the bureau and found all the eyes focused on him.

He looked around and flashed a smile but it fainted away the moment he saw that desk..

He was staring at the desk when heard "Daya yea desk bhi Abhijeet ka wait kerega.."

he looked back, found ACP sir standing so again faked a smile "sir wo jo case tha.."

ACP sir shook his head and moved back to case…other team members just sighed.

Daya looked out through the glass window at the setting sun.. "aab to dohri jimmedari hey na.."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi mein jaldi agayi...

GD dada mein koshish kr rahi hu..per pata nahi kyun wo dard ubhar k a nahi raha hey..

Iss chap mey bhi try kiya..dekho ager satisfy kr payi..nahi kr payi to I'm coming to take tuition from popat..wo bhi free mey..

B ready

thanks to all others reviewers and readers..

 **Let's start on with next chapter..**

Daya entered his home with tired steps..

He looked around..and sat down on the bin bag losing all his weight.

He looked at the duo photo on the side table.

He kept staring at it fr few seconds then whispered "boss..."

he smiled a little and started his conversation.

"pata hey boss jab cid join krne ki bad meine ek gher kiraye pey liya mujhe bahut khushi hui..apna gher..koi home nahi..gher..koi ahsan nahi..apne kamai ki..per jab bureau mey raat ho jata tha aur tum maaji ko call krte they ki der hoga..freddy Sudhakar Asha sbka koi tha intejr krne ke liye mera koi nahi..bahut gussa bhi ata tha"

he sighed and got up..came near the photo and sat on the floor just in front of it.

"kispey kyun pata nahi per gussa ata tha..fir dhire dhire sab badal gaya..aab to mere intejar krne wala..mujhe daantna wala..sab agaya tha..per firse chala gaya.."

he kept his chin on the table

"boss mujhe khush hona cahiye na?per ho hi nahi paraha hu..sbke smne bilkul mein..kya kru sab ager soche mein nahi cahta tum aur maaji..per mein khush kyun nahi hu.."

he got up again feeling restless and drank a glass of water but suddenly stopped "Abhi mein bahut khudgarz ban gaya hu pata hey..jab Adi mujhe sab bol raha tha..har pal dil keh raha tha sayed haan wo maaji nahi hogi..matlb kya mein nahi cahta ki tumhare maa..mujhe khud kuch samajh nahi araha mein kya cahta hu kya nahi.."

he rested himself on the dining chair

"tum to kehte ho mujhe mujhse achese samjhte ho to bolo na yaar kya cahta hu mein..na mein yea keh sakta hu ki tum yeaha raho na Allahabad..humesha darr lagta hey ki ager maaji thik na hui to tum.."

he just shook his head and buried his head in his arms after placing it on dining table.

He didn't know when he dozed off but got up with phone ringer..

He got up and looked at the caller id, then received the call with "ha Adi bolo.."

"khana khaya tumne?"

Daya unintentionally looked at the watch its 10pm

"haan mein kha lunga.."

and he dscncted the call.

He again turned to the photo.. "Abhi aj lunch bhi nahi kiya..dinner bhi nahi kiya..daantoge nahi..ajao na daanto na..waise to bare khitpit krte ho.."

he checked his miss call list..

"Abhi ek bar call to kr lete na tum..kya sach mey rishte ki tol mol serf khun se hote hey..sayed.."

he moved to the bedroom and just banged close the door leaving the mobile on the dining table only

.

.

.

Abhijeet was throwing out all the clothes from his suitcase "mera charger kaha reh gaya..yea phone bhi off hoke reh gaya..aab.."

he finished checking all the bags and pockets but can't find the charger.

He looked at the watch "aab dukan khula bhi hoga..mujhe to yeahake kuch pata bhi nahi.."

he disappointedly sat on the bed..

"pata nahi Daya ne dinner kiya bhi hoga yea..mein din bhar ek bar bhi call nahi kr paya.."

he lied on bed and started tossing fr some moments

then got up and picked up the hotel phone from side table and dialed the number but no one received the call. He looked at the watch and postponed the idea of calling, lied back "so gaya hoga..kal baat krta hu" but somehow he was not comfortable with his own thought..

He was lying on bed staring at the ceiling fan..when felt sun rays started coming from the window..

.

.

.

Abhijeet came out after freshening up and moved out skipping his breakfast with his first priority of buying a charger.

He entered the asylum..and directly made his way to his mother's room..found her still sleeping so sat there only plugging his phone in charge, turning it on..

Found miss call alert of ACP sir so called him back..who informed that his transfer formalities is complete it will reach him by today..

Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft call "Abhijeet.."

he jerked to find his mother looking at him..he was not sure he heard it correct or not when his mother smiled "tum agaye..pata hey aj hum log na cinema dekhenge..wo jo bara sa room hey na?woha sab milke..bahut maja ata hey tum bhi dekhoge?"

Abhijeet smiled..he was still confused weather he heard it correct or not..so asked "apne abhie mujhe kya bulaya?"

"kya bulaya?"

Abhijeet sighed "kuch nahi.."

"acha tum bolo na tum bhi dekhoge hum log ki saath.."

before he can reply a nurse came in with "arey maaji..chaliye aapko jana nahi hey?"

she happily nodded but again turned to Abhijeet..who smiled "aap jao mein ajaunga.."

she moved happily..

Abhijeet thought fr a moment and moved to doctor's cabin..

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting looking down asked "matlb aab taq koi hope nahi?"

The doctor sitting across was looking at his movements silently now answered?

"dekhiye officer yea koi bukhar type bimari to nahi jo bas dawai diya aur sab thik ho gaya..insaan ki dimaag ki adhe raaj to aab taq science jan bhi nahi paye..haan jaisa meine kaha tha unhe ager purani baatein yaad.."

Abhijeet looked up "it's not possible doctor meine aapko bataya hey na.."

"isiliye hume thora aur waqt lagega..waise unmey improvement hey..bas unki memory part thora trigger up ho jaye to.."

"mein ma ko gher.."

"filal nahi..kyuki aap duty join krne ki bad unhe waqt de nahi payenge to jab taq unki thought procedure mey thora improvement na aye I can't permit you"

Abhijeet sighed, he was about to got up and move when a nurse came in rushing with "doctor pls jaldi chaliye room 103 ki patient bahut violent.."

Abhijeet immediately stood up with jerk "103 matlb..ma..per.."

the doctor signaled him to follow and rushed out with "unhe TV room se apne room pey shift kro quick.."

the nurse informed it's already done so they all just rushed to room.

Abhijeet stopped in the room door only and the doctors entered

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hii frnds...**_

 _ **Jhumu didi**_ _nao tomar jnye kinchit boro chapter_

 _ **SHZK**_ _super se upar?arey bapre!hehehe_

 _ **Mistic Morning, Guest, Dg, Rukmani, Shalu, Bhumi, Rai, Priya**_ _thank you_

 _ **..chalo lets jump in chapter…**_

Abhijeet remained at the door looking at his mother..

She was really in panic..asking continuously "wo mujhe pehchan kyun nahi raha..wo aise baat kiu..bolo bolo na..kya kya hua"

she grabbed the nurse "use kya hua...wo..mujhe..pehchan nai..kya..uski sarr pey dard.."

the doctor was trying hard to give an injection but due to her panic movement is making it difficult..

Abhijeet unintentionally moved some steps forward and called out "maa"

she stopped immediately..

And turned to the voice..fr few seconds looked at him and then left the nurse tried to move forward..but feeling a drizzle was about to fall when Abhijeet moved forward and grabbed her

she looked up to his eyes with "tu agaya..tune mujhe ma bulaya..tu mujhe pehchan gaya..mera Abhijeet agaya.."

and she turned unconscious where her son's strong supportive hand was there to hold her and chest to let her head rest..

Abhijeet himself was in daze and looked up really confused

the doctor nodded with "bas stress se behosh hui hey..nothing to worry" then signaled the nurse to make her lie..

Abhijeet stopped them and lied her down comfortably on bed..

The doctor looked at Abhijeet who is still looking in confusion.

He patted Abhijeet's shoulder who is staring at his mother silently.

Then turned to the nurse "achanaq wo itna panic kyun ho gaye?"

the nurse made a sorry face and continued "actually sare patients TV room mey jate to hey per TV ki taraf dhyan hi nahi dete..to hum asehi channel shuffle kr rahe they..achanaq ek film ka scene aya..jismey koi larka apne parents ko pehchan nahi rahe hey aur bar bar puch rahe ki kaun hey..matlb memory loss patient ki jaise.."

something pinched Abhijeet with the term but he just looked away..

The nurse continued "wo scene dekhte hi yea violent hone lage..TV ki taraf jane ki koshish kr rahe they..bahut panic.."

the doctor stopped him with "acha thik hey aab aap jao.."

after the nurse left Abhijeet asked in slow voice "kya ma ne mujhe pehchana?"

the doctor didn't answered directly but said "may be this is a blessing in disguise.."

Abhijeet looked up to the doctor then again back to his mother.

The doctor didn't disturb them more but left in silence with "nurse bahar hey unhe hosh ate hi inform kijiye"

Abhijeet nodded.

After the doctor left Abhijeet wrapped his mother's hand and buried his face in her shoulder shedding salty drops.

He himself don't know why he is crying for what.

.

.

.

Daya and Adi entered the old house of Abhijeet...

Daya looked around each and every photograph the house decor and everything, he felt is saying only one thing to him.

This is the world where Abhijeet really belong, with his mother..here Daya is no where present.

Not in Abhijeet's life not in his small world..he is just a trespasser here..who came just to snatch some rights..

He directly moved to the study room.

He sat in front of the shelf and took out a book, opened it..

Its Abhijeet's habit of marking the books with pens writing small notes and folding corner of the pages of book.

It's all evident on this book..

Daya unintentionally smiled

 **"Abhi tum yea kitab ki panne mat mora kro.."**

 **"arey mujhe bad mey wo sab parna.."**

 **"haan to page mark ki use kro..aise panne morte ho to kitabo ko dard hota hey"**

 **"hain?"**

 **"haan..tumhe ager mor k rakhu dard nahi hoga?"**

 **"uff kya logic hey..acha thik hey..page mark hi sahi** "

Daya touched the folded corner of these books, "mein to aise hi ghus k agaya tha na..tumhara duniya to yea tha.." he looked up to the photograph in the wall where Abhijeet as a kid was sitting in his mother's lap..

Daya was lost in that photo when heard "Daya.."

he looked up to find Adi looking at him in concern..

He just shook his head and started packing things..

Those awards..Abhijeet own by himself..no Daya was there beside or behind him during that..

Those medals..Daya even don't know when Abhijeet own all this..

But he used to call him his brother!

Those photographs..arey they clicked on any occasion? No idea..but people knows them as beasties

Adi was studying all his expressions minutely so said "mein keh raha tha koi packers and movers ko bol do..per nahi tumhe to khud.."

Daya smiled.. "sab kuch to pack hoke dur move hue jaraha hey kuch mein hi kr du.."

he hurriedly finished packing all the stuffs and for the last time glanced around..

Every time he visited here the same scene flashes in front of him..

The begging of a mother to hear one call of maa

the hard and soul try of a boss to get back his most trusted soldier..

And the helplessness of a strong man..

Adi pressed his shoulder "kitni bar wo sab yaad karoge tum.."

Daya sighed "yaad krta nahi hu Adi bas wo manjar vul nahi pata..khair chalo..nikalte hey.."

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet felt a movement in his mother's hand so looked up to find her coming to conscious

he moved out and informed the nurse then came back and sat beside her.

She opened her eyes after few seconds, and continued looking at Abhijeet..

He smiled a little when the doctors came in..

Abhijeet got up and was about to move a little far when his mother clutched his hand "tu fir se jaraha hey?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no. "nahi ma bas yeahi hu..aap doctors ko check krne dijiye.."

the doctor asked softly "maaji aab.."

she sat up hurriedly "mein serf apne bete ki ma hu..maa aur kisika nahi..serf (she looked at Abhijeet and clutched both his hands) mein tere maa hu na?"

Abhijeet looked up at the doctor and getting an assuring nod from him smiled with "haan maa aap mere ma ho..per doctor ko check to krne do..mein yeahi pey hu na?"

she nodded but didn't leave his hand..

The doctor checked the pulse rate and BP "BP pulse rate bahut bara hua hey..filal ek sedative de deta hu taki relaxation mile aur yea normal ajaye..fir baki kuch physiological test ki bad hum agey ki steps decide kr payenge.."

he brought out an injection and she shrinked a bit..but as Abhijeet wrapped her shoulder she relaxed..

After sedating her the doctor turned to Abhijeet "there is a huge improvement but.."

"but.."

"wo thora over possessive ho chuki hey aapko leke..mtlb unki dimaag mey wo pal kayed hey ki aap unse dur ho gaye..to aab unhe bas ek khyal hey ki aap ko dur nahi jane diya..aap ki ird gird hi unki duniya hey.."

Abhijeet was staring at his mother the doctor continued "aap apne duty ki alawa jitna time ho sake inki saath gujariye..filal give her the ultimate importance and most preference.."

Abhijeet nodded "aur rahi baat gher le jane ki to aab bas aur thora waqt.."

"its ok doctor.."

the doctor smiled and turned to move out when Abhijeet called from behind "maa thik to ho jayegi na?"

the doctor just nodded..

Abhijeet stood up "mujhe sach sunna hey..assurance nahi.."

"chances to hey..per sayed unki possessiveness barqarar rahe..yea khone ka darr aur apko share krne se pareshani.."

the doctor moved out..

Abhijeet sat down to voice simentenously ran in his mind

 **"maaji ekbar ajaye to mein unse bahut lad krunga tumhe bilkul aspas ane nahi dunga.."**

 **"mein serf apne bete ki ma hu..maa aur kisika nahi.."**

he sighed badly and got up to move out

.

.

.

Adi and Daya entered in their house and kept down all the bags..

Daya was looking totally lost..Adi called "Daya tum..thik.."

Daya looked at Adi and nodded "mujhe kya hona hey..mein bilkul thik hu..stainless steel se bana hua"

Adi just shook his head and moved in kitchen, he came back with a glass of water found Daya pulling out a photograph from the bag..

It was having Abhijeet's mother sitting on a chair and Abhijeet hugging her from behind with a huge grin on his face.

Daya placed the photo on the mantle just beside a duo photograph where Abhijeet was grabbing Daya's neck and both having hearty laugh..

Daya continued looking at both the photo fr few seconds, his mind buzzed with "sahi kehte hey ma apne bacho ko kisi bhi haalat mey bacha ke rakhti hey..isiliye sayed aap wapas..mere wajase aapki bete ko serf nuqsan hi to hota raha..aap se dur bhi mere hi wajase hua..aab aap agayi wo mujhse dur rehega acha hoga"

he smiled on his own..again glanced at the photo..

"pehli bar Abhijeet se jealous feel horaha hey..bahut jyada jealous.."

a tear rolled down his cheeks

Adi noticed it and came frwd, softly patted his head called lovingly "Daya.."

Daya wiped his eyes "Adi bekar mey tension mat lo mein thik hu yaar..arey mujhe to adat hey akele jeene ki..bas kuch saal adat bigar gaya..yaar mein aj taq na kisi ki duniya mey fit hua na apni duniya bana paya..akele to rehna hoga na..dekho pehle ma papa mujhe leke duniya nahi basaya..to mere liye bhaiya they..per jab bhabi aur unke bete ko leke unki duniya basi kab na jane mey uspey unfit ho gaya (smiled) to tab Abhi mil gaya..uski duniya tha maaji ko leke per maaji ki na rehne per hum dono ki duniya basi..aab use apni duniya wapas mila yaar ismey khush hone ki wajaye dukh mat manao.."

stopped fr a while "pata hey ek duniya tha mera..Raghuvendra sir ko leke per nahi unki bhi koi aur duniya thi..meine bhi koshish ki duniya basane ki..Sonali..per uski aur mere to duniya ki rang hi alag tha..Purbi..use to mere duniya se hi problem thi..aur Shreya..uski apni duniya thi..uski ma papa..sab mere tarah thori..to aab unhe sid thik laga uss duniya ki hisse banne ko..mein nahi"

he looked at Adi "yea mat sochna I'm jealous..bachpan mey hota tha, kisika khilona dekh..ma baap dekh..apney gher dekh..bhaiya se kehta tha humara gher aisa hoga waisa hoga..hum yea chips khayenge yea krenge wo kharidenge bare hoke..(laughed) aab to Abhi ka to bas gaya na duniya..aab maaji apni bahu ko bhi le aye bas uski duniya to puri..kaafi hey..(stood up smiling) sab ke liye ager uperwale apne apne duniya basade to begana koi nahi rehega na..waise mera bhi ek bara sa duniya hey..yea cid duty..and mumbaiwale..jab taq dimaag aur baju mey taqat hogi yea duniya mey na to mein unfit hounga na isse nikalna hoga..smjhe..chalo aab rondu shaqal mat banao..meine kal parathe banana sikha khilata hu..jalega thora per kha lena..tareef bhi kr dena..jhuti hi..sachi tareef krne layek to kuch bana hi nahi paya kabhie.."

Daya moved inside the kitchen keeping back the photo in its place…

Adi continued looking at the moving away figure.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered inside his room and threw himself on bed pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Daya was driving the car when felt his phone ringing, he pulled out his cell and seeing the caller id received the call with "haan Abhijeet bolo"

the dry call and the voice told Abhijeet something not fine

"kaisa hey tu?"

"bilkul thik..tum aur ma..tumhari ma kaise hey?"

Abhijeet sighed "sab thik hey per tu thik nahi lagraha"

"galat lag raha hey"

Abhijeet used his special tone fr Daya "naraj hey?phone nahi kr paya isliye?muh ful gaya mere bhai ka?"

Daya's steering trembled

"mein apne informer se milne aya hu bad me baat krta hu"

he cut the call abruptly and increased his driving speed

 **"tere awaj se tere dil ka haal samajh jata hu.."**

 **"tu itna possessive kiu hey pagal kahika.."**

 **"itna tang krta hey na dekhna ek din kisi aur ko bhai bana lunga"**

Daya increased his speed more..when heard a loud horn..looked in front and found bright light blinding his eyes..

 **R and R**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hii frnds...**_

 _ **Thanks that u all liked my last chapter emotions...specially Daya sir ki emotions...**_

 _ **Aab yea chapter utna acha nahi sayed but next chapter mey kuch special hoga..**_

 _ **Chalo now enjoy**_

Adi was half lying on sofa drinking coffee and watching news when his phone rang

"Ha Abhijeet bolo..sab thik hey?"

"haan thik hey.."

"mausi ma?aur duty kab se?"

"duty parso se..ma bhi thik hey..Adi wo Daya wo thik hey na?"

Adi sat straight "kyun kuch kaha usne?"

"nahi per uski awaj.."

"arey aj kal double duty kr raha na to tired hey.."

"double duty?"

"haan..bureau aur apne gher ki kaam"

"tch kya Adi..mein majaq nahi kr raha hu..im serious..sab thik hey na?"

Adi sighed and turned serious "pata nahi.."

"kya mtlb?"

"uski batein..wo bahut mayus lag raha tha.."

"kya bola usne?"

"nahi mtlb kuch aisa nahi..bas.."

"Adi.."

"use lagta hey tumhari duniya mey aab uski koi jagah nahi.."

Abhijeet sounded irritated "pagal hey yea.."

"Abhijeet..pata to hey tumhe wo kitna emotional hey, tum.."

"haan to sensative hey to kya kuch bhi ulta sochne lagega.."

"Abhijeet tum gussa kyun ho rahe ho?"

"to kya kru..ek to thik se baat khud na kre aur fir khud hi ulta sidha sochne lage.."

Adi remained silent..

Abhijeet too stopped fr a while "Adi.."

"bolo.."

Abhijeet hesitated a bit "wo tum matlb roj jab time mile ek bar atleast gher hoke ana pls..warna gher pey rehega nahi raat var beach mey baitha rehega.."

Adi nodded "ek ajeeb baat hey..Daya aj kal na beach pey jata hey na khana peena chora..sab thik se kr raha hey.."

Abhijeet sighed "hmm..uski dimaag mey yea jo chal raha ki uska koi hey nahi"

both remained silent fr few seconds then Adi said "acha tum fiqar mat kro..mein tumhare bhai pey najar rakhunga..yea batao dctrs mausi ma ki bareme kya keh rahe hey"

they spoke fr a while then both dscncted the call.

Abhijeet sat down "pata nahi kya kya chal raha hoga uski dimaag mey..pagal kahika..yaar tere jagah nahi hoga mere jindegi mey..tere ird gird hi to basa hey mera duniya.."

he thought of dialing Daya once again but left with "nahi kal subha call krke neend se jagaunga..thora lad krunga to sayed uss buddhu ki aqal thora line pey aye"

.

.

.

Daya lift up his head from the stearing and looked in front..his car had hit a tree badly..but thankfully he is nearly fine..

Felt stoning so touched his forehead..it's sticky..

He didn't cared and tried to start the car..but his left hand pained..and may b the car is also feeling pain..

It made weird noises but didn't respond..

Daya looked outside..no one is visible on the road..again tried the car but no use..

He sighed and tried to open his side door

after two three tries it fell apart..

"are wah yea to jyada hi khul gaya"

he desended down but felt his back and head paining like hell..

He came to back side of car and leaned on the car..and pulled out his cell

.

.

.

.

Adi switched off the TV with "chalo bhai aab dinner bana ley"

he was about to move to kitchen when his phone rang again

Adi received the call "ha Daya"

"Adi tum Erangal beach ki taraf asakte ho?"

"uss beach mey kyun?"

"Adi sawal mat kro..uss beach ki thori agey mere car ka accident hua hey"

Adi stood up straight "what tum thik ho"

"Adi tum ajao pls..aur kisiko mat batana" he cut the call and immediately moved out..

Daya sat down on the road itself leaning back to the car.. "Abhi..ajao na..boss"

.

.

.

Daya opened his eyes feeling a touch near his wound.. "ahh..aram se boss"

he saw the person kneeling to him "Adi..tum..o mein bas.."

Adi who was still looking at the cut said "bas Abhijeet ko miss kr raha tha.."

Daya looked away..

"chalo utho..gari mey chalo.."

Daya tried to get up Adi hlped him a little and sat in car..

Adi sat on the driving seat and pulled out the first aid box

"accident kiya kaise?"

Daya smiled "puch to aise rahe ho jaise bara koi kaam kiya meine"

Adi glared and continued his work..

Daya tightly closed his eyes but didn't buzz..

 **"jal raha hey boss dhire kro"**

 **"acha tu aankh bandh kr..nahi jalega..kaha na aankh bandh"**

Adi looked at Daya after finishing the first aid "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes "haan haan.."

"tum thik ho?"

Daya nodded

"haan after all stainless steel.."

Daya smiled..

Adi started the car, Daya leaned back on seat and called a mechanic to pick up quails and closed his eyes "apne dost taq khabar mat pahuchana.."

Adi didn't answered so Daya continued "mein kisiko bekar mey pareshan nahi krna cahta.."

Adi glanced at him "to aab tumhe sab bekar lagta hey?yeah lagta hey ki kisiko fiqar nahi hey?"

"Uske dil mey mere liye fiqar hey yeahi to prblem hey..warna mein keh deta mera dost dhokebaj hey..per yeaha to naseeb dhokebaj hey..Adi tum kahoge Abhi ajyega sab thik hoga..per pata hey mera dil bar bar keh raha hey aab kabhie nahi..aab bas..pata hey kahoge mein bekar mey soch raha hu faltu baat soch raha hu.."

"tum khud hi khud ko jawab de rahe ho..arey jab tumhe pata hey tumhare uss bhai ki dil mey aab bhi tumhe leke fiqar hey to fir itni negative kiu soch rahe ho"

"naseeb yaar..tum nahi smjhoge"

he sat back silent..Adi too remained silent

After about 45minutes drive the car stops..Daya opened his eyes and found it in front of Adi's home.

"arey tum mujhe gher chor dete na.."

Adi who was coming out of car said "nahi aj tum yeahi ruk jao..warna bad mey tumhara bhai pitega mujhe"

Daya came out "mujhe firse kisiki ahsan.."

Adi glared..

Daya averted his gaze..

Adi ordered "chalo ander chup chap"

Daya silently followed in Adi signaled him to guest room "fresh ho jao..fir mein dinner banata hu"

Daya moved in..

.

.

.

After about an hour Adi came in guest room to call Daya found him lying on bed with closed eyes.

He moved nearer "Daya chalo khana.."

but he stopped smiling, realizing he had moved to sleep..

Adi adjusted the blanket when Daya murmured "Abhi aab nai uthna.." and moved to a more cozy position..

Adi suddenly felt a loneliness gripping around so moved out closing the door behind.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was standing by the open window looking at the stars.. "ager mere maa ki tarah Daya ko bhi kabhie apni parivar mil jata to?nahi wo kabhie jata nahi"

he scowled "per mein aise chala aya..sab chor k..apne sare rishte..sab.."

he looked out silently searching something..may be answers to his questions..

 **R and R**

 **Acha frnds I have a very childish OS idea on yesterday nights epi**

 **Aap log kya kehte ho?**

 **Likhne ka try kru?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hamdard Duo, Bhumi, Guest, Angelbetu, Guest, DSP, Nehal, Shalu, DA95, SHZK, KavinSanjana, Guest, Mistic Morning, Rukmani, Guest, Shruti, Guest, GD, AbhiDayaFan, Priya, LoveAbhi, Guest** thank you dear fr all lovely reviews

now let's carry on

Adi woke up with phone ringer "yea phone..hall se"

he moved to lounge area to find Daya's phone on the edge of sofa

"phone yeaha chor diya..kya larka hey.."

he picked up the cell, "Abhijeet ka call..kya bolu..mere pass kiu phone..aur ager phone na uthao to double tnsn mey ajayega..bas accident ki baat kha jaunga"

he received the call and before he can respond anything heard "uth gaya tu?" in a loving voice

"bhai itni pyar se kabhie dosto se bhi baat kr liya kro"

"Adi tum..Daya ka phne tumhare pass..wo kaha..Adi Daya thik hey na?"

Adi glanced towards Daya's room "haan haan thik hey kal raat yeahi ruk gaya aur phne loungue mey chor diya tha to"

"per Daya tumhare gher mey kiu?"

"kiu nahi ruk sakta.."

"acha meri baat krwao.."

Adi had already moved to Daya's room found him still asleep so said "wo to aab taq so raha hey.."

Abhijeet stopped fr a second then said "acha fir..rehne do..uth jaye to..Adi wo thik to.."

"Abhijeet..."

"acha mein rakhta hu"

Abhijeet cut the call, Adi turned to Daya to find Daya already looking at him

"tum uth gaye they to bole kiu nahi..Abhijeet pareshan ho raha tha..lo baat kr lo"

Daya silently took the phone and kept it aside "tumhe hospital k liye nikalna hey na?jake ready ho jao..mein fresh hoke at hu.."

"aur call.."

"thori der mey wo apne ma se milne jayega tab thori intejar hoga.."

Adi sighed "tumhe aise ajeeb khayl kiu araha..tum.."

Daya silently got up and was about to move to washroom Adi stopped him as "bewakoof jaise baat kr rahe ho kal se..koi apne ma aur bhai ki beech option choose krne baithta kya?"

Daya looked at Adi silently, then calmly said "ager bhai hota to na.." and moved inside washroom..

Adi looked at the way fr few secnds..

"yea Daya pagal ho chuka hey" and moves out angrily

.

.

.

Abhijeet sighs "Adi sach to bol raha hey na?pata nahi dono milke kya kr raha hey.."

he looked at watch.. "nikalta hu hospital jake ekbar call krunga tab bhi na mile to freddy se baat krna hoga"

he made his way to asylum

Reaching there he directly made his way to his mother's room..

She was sitting on bed looking at the small window in a corner..

"maa kaise ho.."

she turned to voice "arey tu agaya.."

this one simple sentence stopped Abhijeet's foot

"maa aap..aapne mujhe.."

she didn't cared his stammer and continued "kal meine kaha na ki hum ek saath dekhenge wo..tu kiu chala gaya?"

Abhijeet smiled, came near and sat beside her "ek kaam agaya tha na.."

she nodded understandingly.

"pata hey ma aab se na mein serf shaam ko hi apaunga.."

"kiu?"

"office jana hey na.."

"office?" she look confused

"umm..haan..wo bureau mtlb.."

she touched his face "tu roj ayega na..vul nahi jayega na?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no and grabbed her palms "roj ayunga..per aap promise kro kabhie der ho jaye to aap pareshan nahi hoge?"

"der..kiu.."

"umm..wo..der..haan kabhie kaam jyada hoga to der ho jayega na"

she looked thoughtful then asked "tu thak jayega na?"

Abhijeet sighed "thak to bahut gaya hu maa"

she caressed his hairs "kyun bahut kiu thak gaya?soya nahi?aja mein sula deti hu..aya.." she signalled to her lap

Abhijeet smiled and leaned forward and kept his head on her lap..

She started humming that old lori..while weaving her fingers in his hair

Abhijeet suddenly felt his eyes getting wet..

 **"boss kya sach mey ma aise lori gake sulati hey?tab to jarur subha uth ke koi thakan rehti hi nahi hogi na?"**

 **"tum nahi smjhoge sarr pey aise aise krne se kitna sakun ata hey..chup chap krte raho..Mein so jaunga to chle jana apni files ki pass...file na hui girlfrnd ho gayi"**

 **"arey gyan bad mey de dena barish mey veeg aya hey bacha achi wali chaye lao jldise** "

Abhijeet looked at his phone, then got up

"kya hua tu uth kiu gaya?"

he absentmindedly reply "Daya ko ek call kr lu.."

"kiu.."

he looked up..getting back to present scenario

"kuch nahi ma bas ek second.."

He dialed the number

.

.

.

Daya had just parked his bike in bureau parking lot when his phone rang...

He suddenly felt angry...on whom why he is confused

He was about to cut the call when his eyes catch freddy entering and his own image on the mirror

"mein call cut kro to call freddy ki pass jayega aur wo iss bandage ka batayega.."

he received the call "ha bolo"

Abhijeet suddenly felt relief hearing the voice but his all tension gathered in his strict voice "kaha tha na uthte hi call krna..Adi ne kaha nahi yea janab ne mana nahi?"

"time nahi mila"

"kiu kya mahan kaam kr rahe they aap?breakfast to Adi ne banaya hoga..aapko to bas naha dhoke kha ke nikalna hota hey.."

Daya is well aware that this is not a taunt but the tension, but his mind is also jammed in anger..anger on destiny..scare..scare of loosing something again..so he nearly shouted

"haan mein to bas dusre ki mehnat ki fal khata hu..khud ko to kuch ata nahi..kya karu..nahi tha na koi sikhane wala tum log jaise..bas bojh banna sikha meine..fiqar mat kro nahi jaunga roj tumhare dost ki pass..(his voice chocked) reh lunga uss gher mey adat hey mujhe..mein"

Abhijeet who was at first stunned fr a second now got up from bed and was about to move aside "Daya..mera mtlb wo nahi tha..tu mera acha bhai hey na..pata hey na tension ho jati mujhe.."

he stopped feeling a grip on his hand "tu kaha jaraha hey..firse..baith na.."

Abhijeet tried to cover the phone speaker "maa ek second mein.."

Daya calmly cut him with "Abhijeet tumhari jarurat woha jyada hey..meine thora jyada hi react kr diya(he made a laughing sound) mere gher ki kaam ki skills leke bologe to mein bhi sunaunga na..acha mein bureau pahuch gaya rakhta hu..raat ko call kr lunga"

and cut the call without listening "Daya sun sun to"

Daya took a deep breath and looked at the blue sky "mein bhi sikayet krne lag gaya to boss aur ulajh jayega..arey usne koi galti ki nahi to usse kiu berukhi dikhau..galti to meri hey climber plant ki tarah kisi pey bhi char jata hu.."

.

.

Abhijeet look towards his phone with irritated and worried expression when again felt a pull "kya tab se phone pey..baith na..aur tu mere pass kiu nahi rehta.."

Abhijeet's mind was somewhere else so he didn't answer but sat down

"bol na hum ek saath kiu nahi rehte.."

Abhijeet came out of his thought "haan maa hum ek saath rehenge bahut jald..mein aap..aur.."

but was cut with stern "aur koi nahi..ager wo firse tujhe chin le to.."

Abhijeet looked at her murmuring "kash use chin lena ata.."

he sighed and got up "maa mujhe kaam ke liye jana hey na?mein jau?"

she made a sad face but then nodded with "sham ko ayega na?"

"hmm ayunga.."

he moved out of the room after comforting her.

.

.

.

Adi came back after his daily rounds and sat in his cabin ordered fr a coffee when his phone rang

"ha Abhijeet bolo"

"kuch sawal kru to sidha aur sahi jabab doge?"

Adi sighed "nahi..sayed sab jabab na de pau"

"thik hey..per jhuth mat bolna"

"hmm.."

"Daya tumhare pass kiu ruka.."

"mein leke aya tha isliye"

"Adi wo koi cheez nahi jo tum le ayo aur wo reh jaye..inn mamlo mey behat jiddi hey wo.."

"dekho Abhijeet tum filal mausi ma ki fiqar kro unhe jldi se jldi thik krne ki koshish kro aur fir wapas ayo baaki kuch mat socho.."

Abhijeet sighed "maa kafi thik hey..bas unki ander ajeeb possessiveness agaya hey..mujhe usse bahut darr lagta hey.."

Adi remained silent

"kahi itni saal bad ma ko pate pate mein kuch aur na kho du.."

Adi asked in low tone "kuch kaha?"

"uhun bahut kuch bhul gaya..boss bulana..Abhi bulana..haq se bar bar call krna..maa ko maaji bulana..mere nayi duty strt hogi uss baat ko leke baat krna.."

Adi again remained silent

"pata nahi ma kab thik hongi.."

"ek baat bolu?tum dekho Daya se baat krke use do din ki chutti mil sake to use apne pass bula lo do din ke liye hi sahi per"

Abhijeet sighed "wo nahi ayega..chalo tum bhi to kuch bataoge nahi.."

"uska kal accident hua tha"

"kya..kaise..aur chot.."

"relax.." Adi described the whole with "Rajat se bhi baat hui kaam ki waqt ki alawa humesha khoya hua rehta hey..Rajat keh raha tha ACP sir bhi kuch kaha to bas hmm hmm kr leta manta nahi.."

Abhijeet thought fr a moment "mujhe to chutti milegi nahi..acha mein dekhta hu.."

Adi nodded "hmm..aur nayi jagah nayi duty hey..aram se krna..yea sab soch k pareshan mat hona"

Abhijeet smiled "haan ACP sir ki itni saal ki mehnat bekar thori jane dunga"

both smiled and cut the call waiting fr something good

 **r and r**


	14. Chapter 14

**GD** arey bapre dada itni tareef..I'm flying!

 **Rukmani, Hamdard Duo, Shalu, Mistic Morning, Bhumi, Shruti, DSP, SHZK, AbhiDayaFan, Priya, Guest, Rai, LoveAbhi, Naina, Guest** thank you

 _ **this chapter is a bit fast paced so may seem rushy! :)**_

Adi parked his car and was coming out of it when noticed a shadow sitting on his doorstep

he moved forward and recognized the person "Daya tum.."

Daya looked up, the slight light coming from road side showed his dry tired face with red swollen eyes

Adi shook his head "chalo ander"

he opened the door and both moved inside

"baitho.."

Daya silently followed

Adi sighed and moved to bring water with "kiu bekar mey khud ko bhi taqleef de rahe ho Abhijeet ko bhi?tumhe lag raha hey wo tumhe ignore krega uski life pey tumhare jagah nahi hogi per yea sab Abhijeet ne na kaha na kiya tum khud hi aise react kr rahe ho..tum khud ignore kr rahe ho aur khud.."

he stopped with a sobbing voice, he turned to find Daya hiding his face in hands and sobbing, his back moving with the force of cry

Adi moved forward and sat beside him "Daya aise ro mat..Abhijeet kAbhie nahi jayega tumse dur..tumhe apne Abhi pey bharosa nahi hey?"

"m..ujhe.. Kuch sam..ajh Abhi ko to apne pariv..ar mein aa..b mera to koi..aur koi.. use uska ma.. Mujhe pata nai kya hota hey..ma per apne.. Par..ivar...mil gaya to mein to..bas dost..mein aab kya.."

Adi didn't tried to console him but silently rubbed his back giving him time to expell

after few seconds Daya calmed a bit, Adi pressed his shoulder with a soft call "Daya"

Daya didn't answered but sniffed

"chalo paani pio.."

Daya drank the whole water then got up "mein..chalta hu"

"baitho.."

"Nahi Adi gher jana hey pata nahi achanaq kiu agaya.., mein gher chalta hu wo bhi to akela hi..."

"Daya kiu bekar mey yea sab soch k apni taqleef bara rahe ho?dekho bahut jald mausi ma bhi thik ho jayegi aur tumhara boss bhi ajayega"

Daya looked at Adi with hope, Adi continued "aur tum aise behave kroge to Abhijeet woha pareshan hota rahega na apayega na thik se woha reh payega..aise to.."

he stopped seeing a strnge smile coming on Daya's lips, "nahi Adi aab aisa kuch nahi hoga..thanks yaar..mein sayed jyada hi..aur wo bhi bekar mey.." he suddenly got up and moved out "chalta hu"

Adi looked at his way of going

"sach kehta hey Abhijeet iski screw dhila hey..aur iska screw driver serf Abhijeet ki pass hi hey.."

 **one month** passed, from the day of bursting out day Daya had controlled himself well.

Neither had he showed his anger nor his uljhan..he attended even called Abhijeet on regular basis spoke less but didn't blurt out his emotions.

On the other hand Abhijeet's mother has improved a lot...

Her thoughts memories and other activates is much clearer now

But her over possessiveness...and her protectiveness towards Abhijeet were still scaring him

Even if Abhijeet spend a minute or two speaking with the doctor casually she gets hyper

Abhijeet had adjusted well in his new duty field but somewhere in his mind he is still not adjusted with his new life

today also each morning he woke up with thought as "Daya thik time se uth to gaya hoga.."

he had nearly boycotted eating those junk foods, his ears buzzed with " **boss pizza meine order kiya to pehle mein khaunga..hato tum..**

 **Yea french fries ki dukan kholunga mein retirement ki bad sachie"**

he was in regular contact with Daya but at time feels he doesn't know this person..the caller on other side of phone seems totally unknown.

He had tried to ask Daya to come over Allahabad fr few days but Daya had tactfully avoided it, Abhijeet didn't persuade him

Freddy Adi even ACP sir is tensed about the extra composed behavior of Daya..

According to what ACP sir told Abhijeet "jab tum gaye tab se hi chup sa ho gaya, fir achanaq pata nahi aisa lgta hey jaise yea wo Daya hi nahi..na gussa dikhata hey na chup rehta hey..humesha se hi kam bolta tha aab to wo utna bhi nahi bolta..baat krne jao to aqsar baat krte krte kho jata hey..aj kal to files bhi bahut achese time se de raha..per fir bhi wo thik nahi lagta Abhijeet"

at times Abhijeet really feels helpless, and also angry at destiny

as a son he should be happy to get back his mother but he can't even be happy whole heartedly

.

.

.

Daya entered bureau a bit late that day so hurriedly went to his desk, when noticed ACP sir coming out of his cabin

"Daya tum agaye tumhara hi intejar kr raha tha.."

"sir koi kaam.."

"hmm..uss Raman wale case ka ek lead mila..jisse case pura palat bhi sakta hey"

Daya didn't respond, ACP sir called with "Raman wala case yaad hey na?"

"haa sir..Abhi ise ke liye to gaya tha..aur chala gaya"

ACP sir continued looking at him and Daya got what he said so corrected himself with "haan sir aap kuch keh rahe they"

"haan aab is case ki iss naye mor ane pey hume dobara ispey kaam krna hoga..mujhe char din ke liye delhi jana hey ek meeting ke liye tab taq tum aur Rajat Allahabad cid se milke iss case ko handle karoge.."

Daya and Rajat nodded..

ACP sir took a breath "Allahabad ki taraf se ise Abhijeet handle kr raha hey.."

Daya hanged down his head, ACP sir sighed "aur isi sinsile mey tummese ek ko Allahabad bhi jana hoga..to.."

he stopped as his phone rang and seeing an important call he excused himself to the cabin

Daya sat down on his chair, his mind trying hard to control his emotions

"mein nahi jaunga Allahabad..uss din Adi ne sahi kaha tha mere harkat se Abhijeet aur pareshan..per mein jaunga to khud ko rok nahi paunga..mein bilkul nahi..per kitne din ho gaye boss se nahi mila..ekbar mil.." his thoughts broke as he noticed Rajat moving towards ACP sir's cabin

"haan Rajat ka jana hi thik hoga..mein to jake bekar mey Abhijeet ko aur pareshan kr dunga"

he tried to concentrate in the file present on his desk

Rajat entered ACP sir cabin after taking due permission

"ha Rajat bolo"

"umm sir wo Allahabad jo jana hoga..wo Daya sir bhi ja sakte hey na?"

ACP sir silently nodded continuing looking at him

Rajat looked down "sir to aap pls Daya sir ko hi vejiye"

"kiu tumhe koi problem.."

"nahi sir..per..sir actually Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko kayi bar kaha ki ek do din chutti ho to wo woha hoke aye..per Daya sir avoid kr dete hey..Aditya bhi keh raha tha ki Daya sir Abhijeet sir se thori distance maintain krne ki koshish kr rahe hey..per wo bhi miss to kr rahe honge na sir, aap kahenge case ke liye jane ko to.." he stopped

ACP sir smiled lightly with "to wo mana nahi kr payega aur iss bahane sayed uski uljhan bhi sulajh jaye hey na?"

Rajat didn't answered but just nodded

ACP sir nodded with "hmm..acha filal tum dono yea file (handed a file) pura study kr lo..fir hum baki decide krte hey"

Rajat took the file and moved out with "jee sir"

as soon as Rajat came out of the cabin freddy asked him through eyes, Rajat just nodded to it

After about an hour when Rajat and Daya had almost finished discussion about the case ACP sir came upto them with "dekh liya file?"

both of them presented their study result of the case, and had a discussion with ACP sir.

After total satisfaction about case ACP sir looked towards Daya with "acha to Daya tum kal Allahabad ke liye niklo..parso kam khtm krke next din ajana"

"sir mein?sir Rajat bhi to.."

ACP sir nodded in no with "nahi Daya case thora pechida hey to tum hi.."

Daya looked down then nodded with "ok sir mein kal hi kaam khtam krke parso taq ajaunga"

ACP sir smiled "hmm.."

Daya noticed that smile well and got its meaning so didn't answer but made a face like stubborn child..

ACP sir said "to HQ se case ki baki details ki file collect kr lo..aur sham ko ekbar millena mujhse"

Daya nodded and moved out, ACP sir turned to Rajat who was grinning.

"rajat.."

"jee sir.."

"mere delhi se aur Daya ki Allahabad se ane taq sab dekh lena"

Rajat nodded

ACP sir moved back to his cabin..freddy looked at Rajat "aab sayed sab thik hoga hey na sir?"

Rajat just nodded

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered in his hotel room and just threw himself on bed, when felt his mobile ringing

"ha freddy bolo"

"sir aapko ek news deni hey.."

"kya..kahi tumhare Daya sir ne firse bahana to nahi dhund liya?"

"aapko pata.."

Abhijeet laughed "haan ACP sir ne call kiya tha..sir ne use teen din ki chutti bhi de diya.."

freddy smiled "sir Daya sir ne call nahi kiya?"

Abhijeet smiled sadly "kaha freddy aab to wo bas hi hello krta hey phone pey nahi to case wagera..apne bareme kuch nahi bolta.."

freddy turned serious "sir Daya sir bahut badal gaye hey..aap unse baat kijiyega..sayed tab.."

Abhijeet sighed "koshish krunga..khair yea batao baki sab kaise hey"

and after a little chit chat they cut the call.

Abhijeet got up "umm..kal gher jana hoga..atleast yea teen din to wo makan gher sa lagega"

.

.

.

Daya came out of airport with a face much similar to a jiddi kid with phula hua muh..

He looks around and was about to move towards the cab when heard a soft call "Daya"

he didn't turned but composed his expressions, then looked back "tum kiu bekar mey taqleef uthai mein chala jata"

"kaha?"

Daya looked cnfused "kaha mtlb?hotel.."

"nahi tum hotel nahi jarahe ho..yeaha mera..umm mtlb ma baba ki ek gher hey woha chaloge.."

Daya looked at him, noticing well his twisting of words so didn't argue "chalo..fir mujhe bureau bhi jana hoga..iss case ki bareme kuch kaam..mujhe aj hi khtm krna hey sab kaam"

Abhijeet just nodded "aab chle?"

Daya nods and followed Abhijeet starting the journey together

 **I thought of showing many things more in this chapter but bahut lamba ho raha tha, and mein handle nahi kr pa rahi thi**

 **so broke it in two chapters**

 **next will come soon..**

 **What now? these three days will solve the entire question doubt scare? or increase those..**

 **Just wait to know more**


	15. Chapter 15

**GD** kya dada har bar sorry, iss sorry se to bura lagta hey na..acha chlo now trying to improve wait!

 **SHZK, Guest, Priya, Rukmani, LoveAbhi, AbhiDayaFan, Hamdard duo, Rai, Shalu, Bhumi** thanks

After spending whole day in work working hard in the case both came back home.

Daya looked around, feeling this place don't belong to him...

Its only Abhijeet's house, his world...

Abhijeet looked at Daya's face "Daya..."

"Haan...kuch kaha tumne..."

"baitho.."

Daya nodded and sat down on the nearby sofa

Abhijeet sat on the opposite sofa with "gher ka sab asehi reh gaya..Adi keh raha tha yea sab baba ne khud choose kiya tha.."

Daya just looked around "tum unpey nahi gaye na choice ki mamlo pey"

Abhijeet smiled "haan Adi ki hisab se mere sare adat ma se milti hey.."

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet got up "tum baitho mein ata hu.."

Daya just nodded

Abhijeet moved out and came back soon with a small flask filled with coffee and a small packet of cookies with two paper cups

he came inside to find Daya sitting with closed eyes,

he sat down silently..

"kitni ajeeb hey na aab humare pass baat taq krne ka kuch nahi..itni duri kiu agayi kaha se ayi..itne to saalo pehle bhi nahi tha.."

he took a deep breath and called "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes, Abhijeet poured coffee and frwrded with "gher mey koi utensil wagera thik se nahi hey..itne saal se kuch use nahi hua to..aur oven gas wagera to hey nahi.."

Daya nodded and started sipping his coffee.

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr a second "Daya kuch to bol yaar.."

Daya smiled faintly "coffee achi hey"

Abhijeet just jerked his head and got up "jake fresh ho jao,mein dinner order krta hu"

he was about to move out when heard "Abhi.."

Abhijeet turned with a real happy face

Daya looked at him, "mujhe bhukh nahi hey..sarr mey dard hey..mujhe sona hey"

Abhijeet nodded, "so jana..kuch khale..mein abhie aya.."

he moved aside called to order food and came back with hair oil from his bag

Daya looked towards his hand and smiled, "tum aab mujhe malish kroge?"

Abhijeet sat on sofa with "kiu pehle to bahut pasand tha.."

Daya answered dreamily "pasand halat ki saath badal jati hey"

Abhijeet didn't answer but called "idher aja.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds then can't ignore the deep call so came near and sat in front of Abhijeet on floor with closed eyes

Abhijeet looked at him fr few seconds then started his work silently while lost in thoughts

"mein tujhe aise dur nahi jane dunga..pagal itni darr kiu agaya apne dil mey..mein ma ka beta hu to kya tera Abhi bhi to hu na..per tera darr bhi sayed jayes hey..tere atit ki chlte..bas khoya hi to hey tune ajtaq.."

his trail broke feeling something in his lap, so looked down..

Found Daya had dozed off resting his head on Abhijeet's knees

Abhijeet smiled "lo aab to dinner gaya.."

he patted his head two three times and placed Daya's head on a cushion and was about to get up when door bell rang

Daya stirred in sleep, Abhijeet pushed him a bit with "Daya uth ja..khana agaya.."

Daya got up rubbing his eyes with "kya yaar Abhie to soya tha.."

.

.

.

Next morning Daya felt smone calling him, but his mind registered it as dream so didn't moved, the voice warned "tu uthega yea paani dalu?"

Daya opened his eyes "kya Abhi itni din bad to achi neend ayi.."

and he turned, but seeing the surrounding he came back to proportion and sat up "sorry wo mein..mein Abhie fresh ho ke ata hu"

he just rushed towards the washroom

Abhijeet looked at his way, then got up and started tidying the bed "aj to case ka sara kam ho jayega..janab ko aj hi lautnke ki sujega.."

he shook his head in no "uhun kal chutti hey mera sahab ko to kal taq rokna hi hey..aj shaam ko..nahi sham ko to ma se milne bhi..kal bhi ma se milne nahi gaya..umm aj bureau ki break mey ho ayunga..yeahi thik rehega"

he finished tidying up the bed and moved out after calling out Daya with "ready hoke bahar ajana..jldi nikalna hey"

.

.

.

Abhijeet walked in the asylum hurriedly and directly made his way to his mother's room

she was sleeping soundly on the bed..he moved nearer but heard "sir.."

he turned to find a nurse standing there, "sir patient Abhie thori der pehle hi soyi hey aap unhe disturb mat kijiye pls"

Abhijeet nodded, then asked "doctor saab se mil sakta hu?"

"jee filal doctor saab nahi hey..aap shaam ko mil lijiyega.."

Abhijeet nodded, the nurse left

he moved near to his mother and sat beside her silently

he kept a hand on her feet and softly caressed it while saying in low voice "pata hey ma kal aapse aapka ek aur beta milne ayega..us pagal ko lagta hey aap to aap mein bhi usse aab pyar nahi krta..aap bas jldise thik ho jaiye fir.."

he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, so moved out to receive the call.

After ending the call Abhijeet glanced once more to his mother's room, then moved out to respond to the call of duty

reaching the bureau he found Daya had finished the whole part of job fr which he came.

Daya was sitting in bureau cafeteria when Abhijeet came in

Daya looked up seeing Abhijeet standing beside his table, "tumhe investigation ke liye jana tha na?"

"haan wo tumse kuch baat krni thi..tum..umm..wo.."

Daya continued looking at him silently

"tum..shaam ko..mein jldi ajaunga..tum.."

Daya smiled "aab bologe bhi"

"tu ruk raha hey na?"

Daya looked down "Abhijeet woha bahut kaam.."

"pls.."

Daya looked away

Abhijeet turned with "mein shaam ko jldi ajaunga..lunch ker lena..gher ki opposite jo dukan hey woha se le lena"

and walked out

Daya looked at his way of going "jab dekho order deta rehta hey, mujhe nahi manna iski orders..meri marji mein mumbai jaunga.."

he drank the remaining coffee and got up while calling fr waiter

the waiter came in with "jee sir"

"bill?"

"per aapki bill to abhie jo sir aye wo pay kr ke gaye"

Daya sighed and moved out silently.

He took a cab and reached home made his way to room and lied down "jab dekho apna haq jamata hey hunh.."

he increased ac temperature and covered himself totally unintentionally his mind waiting fr Abhijeet.

.

.

.

Daya was walking up and down in the lounge "TV bhi nahi hey..kya kru..jldi ayunga..hunh..yea jldi hey?ek mahine bad to waqt mile usmey bhi"

but he stopped with "kya Daya Abhi maji se milne gaya hoga..mein kiu.."

he was about to move in when heard the sound of car..

He immediately rushed outside

Abhijeet came out of the car and his eyes caught Daya standing

"subha aisa dikha raha tha jaise ki not interested board tan rakha ho..pata nahi kab se uchal raha hoga..meine bhi to kaha tha jaldi ayunga..der ho gayi.."

he was about to move when felt his mobile ringing, he pulled out his phone and seeing the call from asylum automatically his foot stopped

"hello...haan doctor...wat...nahi mein Abhie ata hu..jee..haan Abhie ata hu.."

he dscnct the call and rushed back to car, opened the car door and stopped

he turned back his head, Daya had already moved few steps back

"Daya wo mein.."

"tum jao..jyada jaruri hey"

Abhijeet get in the car and drove off

Daya stood there only looking at the silently lightened road ahead

 **Abhijeet came back home bit late found Daya sitting on lounge with TV turned on at high volume**

 **"arey tu soya nahi..subha bhi bukhar tha na"**

 **"tumne itni der kiu ki.."**

 **"arey aj Adi ki woha party tha na, to bureau se ekbar chaqqar laga aya..usne apne doctor dosto se keh rakha tha to.."**

 **"to kya..mein beemar hu na..mujhe bhukh nahi lagti?"**

 **"ain..ismey bhukh kaha se agaya bich mey?aur meine to dinner rakha hua tha..aab tu itna bhi beemar nahi ki leke na kha sake"**

 **"per mein intejar kiya na"**

 **"arey to jyada late kaha hua.."**

 **"hua..aur tum kiu gaye?"**

 **"uff bola na abhie Adi ne bol rakha tha sbse to use bhi intejr rehta na"**

 **"nahi..mein wait kr raha tha"**

 **Abhijeet smilingly sat beside him "hmmm** **to mera yea bewakuf bhai jealous ho raha hey"**

 **"hunh..haan hua to kya..tum mera bina kiu party mey gaye..keh dete na Daya bemar hey..per nai dosti nibhane gaye"**

 **"acha babah galti ho gayi..sorry..per dekh dosto ka bhi thora sa haq hota hey na?"**

 **"per mera jyada hey na" Abhijeet smiled, "acha?"**

 **"haan sbse jyada..smjhe.."**

 **Daya replied making a most cute face**

 **"per ager mein kahu ki..."**

 **Daya cut him "kuch nahi.." and lied down on his lap with "mujhe pata hey mera haq sbse jyada hey aur jab jab jarurat hogi lauta haq bhi mera hi hey"**

 **"haan babah tera hi sare haq hey mujhpey..mil gayi shanti..aur mein itni der tere bagair party nahi kr raha tha..infrmr se milne gaya tha..aab duty ke liye to bakshega?"**

 **Daya seems thoughtful "sochunga"**

a smile came on Daya's lips "meine kaha socha tha wo pura haq hi udhar ka hey..waqt ayega to haq bhi pehchan mangne lagega.."

he moved inside "per mein khush kiu nahi ho paraha ki Abhi ki itni salo ki guilt mit jayegi..itni din ki tarap kam ho jayegi..bare naaz se kehta tha ki Abhi ki khushi mey mein bhi khush hounga..to itni swarthy kiu ban raha hu..nahi thik hi to hey..uske ma ko uski jarurat hey to iss issue ko itna bara kiu bana raha hu mein.."

he half lied on sofa picking up an old book from shelf trying to concentrate

.

.

.

Abhijeet hurriedly entered hospital and rushed to his mother's room.

He opened the door,

she was sitting in a corner of the bed wrapping her arms around the pillow behind which she is trying to hide her

"tum sb ne use firse le liya..mere bete ko kho diya..tum..pass mat ana..wo royega..use maroge na tumlog..wo bhul jayega na mujhe..wo.."

Abhijeet looked at the doctor present on the other end of room who signaled him to move forward

Abhijeet nodded and moved forward "ma.."

his mother looked up with lots of hope in those teary eyes

fr a moment Abhijeet felt himself in the same aura of years before where his mother tried to give him her identification..

He moved forward, knelled beside the bed holding her palms

"mein kahi nahi gaya ma..yeahi hu..dekho aapki pas.."

"tum..kal nahi aye..aj bhi nahi aye..mujhe bhul gaye?"

Abhijeet felt his eyes burning but continued "aj aya tha na mein..dopeher tab aap so rahi thi..aur kal na ek bahut jaruri kaam agaya tha.."

"jaruri?per tumne kaha tha jaruri kaam bhi hoga to ayoge.."

Abhijeet tried to smile "ma kal mein atak gaya tha...asal mey.."

she cut him with "wo gande log ne tujhe rok liya na..tu aab mat jan..wo ganda hey..bahut..wo fir se le lega tujhe.."

a silent tear rolled down Abhijeet's cheek "usne to sare haq chor diya ma..sab kuch to chor diya.."

she didn't understood his murmur but wiped his tears with "tu ro raha hey?usne mara tujhe?"

Abhijeet hurriedly wiped his eyes "nahi..bilkul nahi..aapko taqleef diya na meine isliye rona agaya..acha chalo aab aap achese baitho..aur dawai kiu nahi liya apne.."

"tu nahi aya na to mujhe bahut darr.."

"aab bilkul nahi darna..mein aab kabhie apse dur jaunga hi nahi..chaliye aab dawai lijiye.."

aftr making her comfortable Abhijeet turned to the doctor, who ordered as "sister aap patient ka khana layiye.."

Abhijeet moved to one side with doctor with "achanaq ma itni hyper.."

"dekhiye aapki duty hazards mein samajh sakta hu but stil pls officer try to be regular..kal nahi aye aap aj bhi kafi der taq intejar ki bad aap nahi aye to she lost cntrl.."

Abhijeet glanced towards the bed, she is still looking at him "doctor kya mein ma ko kisise milwa sakta hu?"

"umm..if u don't mind unhe apki ma pehle se janti hey?(Abhijeet nods) unhe pasand krti hey?(again a nod) ager unse koi karwi yaad juri na ho to ok.."

Abhijeet nods and moves back to his mother as the nurse had already brought in dinner

the doctor patted his arm with "so carry on..nurse yeahi hey..jarurat pre to I wl b here..unhe khane ki bad sedatation diya jayega tab taq aap yeahi rukiye.."

Abhijeet nodded

aftr the doctor left he sat near her bed and started "kya hua..khana nahi khana?"

"tu bhi khayega na?uss din khaya tha"

Abhijeet looked at his watch "Daya ne dinner kiya bhi yea intejar kr raha hoga.."

his thought broke with "bol na?"

"ma aj na meine late khaya tha to bhukh nahi..to.."

"thora khale na.."

he just smiled and forwarded a bite to her, she took in the bite and made a second bite to him..

After ending the dinner session and some light comfortable chats she was given her prescribed medicines and soon she drifted in sleep

Abhijeet looked towards his watch, its 11pm...

He moved out and drove back home feeling really tired with the new road his life has taken

 **Many of u may find the chapy stand still but I think this is needed**

 **Next chap mey story will move a bit.**

 **Sry to bore u all**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nehal** aap na apna naam upar name space mey likho pls..warna ur rvw come as guest, we cn misktnly address u as guest na..so..

 **Bhumi, Guest, Rai, SHZK, Guest, DSP, Shalu, Rukmani, Guest, LoveAbhi, Priya** thank you

 **GD** dada kaha gaye aap? missin ur guidance..

 **Now let's continue**

Abhijeet entered inside his home, "pata nahi soya bhi hoga yea intejar.." his thought stopped as he saw Daya sitting on sofa with the book fallen near him, Abhijeet came nearer and easily got that his brother is busy in his dreams..

He looked towards the dining table, as expected the dinner is skipped.

Abhijeet was about to move in his room, but turned back..looking at the figure on sofa

after 17 long years he felt still they both are alone..his vision turned hazy and mind rushed back

 **Daya was pacing up and down the lounge while Abhijeet was lazily sitting on sofa**

 **"boss mein bore ho raha hu..kuch kro na.."**

 **"arey teen din ki lambi chutti mili aram kr per nahi janab ko daure prne lage.."**

 **"boss.."**

 **"acha baith koi film dekhte hey.."**

 **he was turning channels when a film showing life of god goddess is being aired..Abhijeet stopped on that channel**

 **"yaar tum yea dekhoge?"**

 **"arey dekhna..kaise sb hawa mey chal rahe hey..gravity nahi hey na woha?" Daya burst out laughing**

 **and they both enjoyed the film passing all silly comments..after the film ended Daya started surfing channels again with "Abhi ager sach mey aise dev-deviya ake hume kehti bardan mango kitna acha hota na?"**

 **"acha?to tu kya mangta?"**

 **Daya smiled "bas sbko apne khoye apne wapas dilane ko keh deta..Tasha ko, sir ko Nakul..aur..tumhe maaji"**

 **"Daya tu..(he paused)aur tujhe tere bhaiya?"**

 **"arey bhaiya ka dur jana bhagwan ne thori kiya wo to unhone tayer kiya..aab bhagwan ko uski liye kiu tang kru..mein kehta sbse pehle tumhe maaji de dey..fir.."**

 **Abhijeet cut him with "mujhe nahi..hume"**

 **Daya looks up, Abhijeet nodded "aise kya dekh raha hey?tu bhi to beta hey na unka?dekhna wo upar se hum dono ko dekh rahi hogi.."**

 **Daya didn't reply but hid his face in Abhijeet's knees**

Abhijeet sighed and moved inside his room, soon come back after freshening up and moved to dining table, served the packed food on two plate and moved to sofa kept both plate on centre table and called "Daya.."

Daya looked up, "arey tum agaye..ruko mein dinner.."

he found dinner already served so silently took up his plate and started eating.

Abhijeet thought fr a moment then asked "kal free ho?"

Daya looked up

 **"kal tujhe mere saath jana hey to bas jana hey..yea jo bhi utpatang program banaya hua hey chor use"**

he nodded "hmm"

"to kal mere saath..ma se milne chaloge?"

Daya nodded "per wo..mtlb.."

"ma se ekbr bhi bina mile wapas jayega?"

Daya shook his head in no, "per mein woha kya..."

Abhijeet cut him "hmm..to rehne do"

"mein jaunga Abhi.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya, and smiled

.

.

.

Abhijeet pushed open his mothers room door, about to enter felt Daya not beside him

so looked back found Daya standing bit far

"Daya.."

Daya looked up and came nearer

Abhijeet patted his back "kya hua?"

Daya just nodded and moved in, Abhijeet followed.

His mother was seating on the bed looking at the wall, Abhijeet called "ma.."

she turned "tu agaya..aja idher baith..pata hey aj na meine wo jo injection dete hey unse pucha unhone kaha mein bahut jld tere sath gher jaungi..hum apne gher mey jayenge..tu kitna thak jata hey mein na roj malish kr dungi..tere liye kheer banaungi..aur.."

Daya was staring at her continuously, feeling the stare she looked up

seeing an unknown person she clutched Abhijeet's palms "yea..yea kaun hey..haan yea kyun aya"

Abhijeet started in very calm tone "maa yea Daya hey.."

"Daya..wo kaun hey"

Abhijeet smiles "mera bhai aur aapka chota beta"

Daya turned his gaze to Abhijeet with a big teary smile, but it's just fr a second when heard a rash voice "nahi yea mera beta nahi..mera bas tu beta hey..yea ganda.."

Abhijeet stopped her with "nahi ma..pata hey apko.." but stopped with a touch on his shoulder

he looked up, Daya pressed his shoulder and nodded in no and just turned closed his eyes fr a second moved out.

Abhijeet hurriedly got up "Daya sun to.."

his mother grabbed his hands "tu jaraha hey..haan baith na..mein nahi datunga..tu mat ja na..dekh na..baith na mere pass.."

Abhijeet took a helpless sigh and sat down silently

Daya started walking through the corridor

 **KADVI HAI NASEEB SI**

 **YEH COFFEE GAADHI HAI**

 **CHAMACH BHAR CHEENI HO**

 **ITNI SI MARZI HAI**

… **.**

 **KHARI HAI, KHOTI HAI**

 **RONE KO CHHOTI HAI**

 **DHAAGEY SE KHUSHIYON KO**

 **SEELTI HAI, DARZI HAI**

… **..**

 **THODI SI MEETHI HAI**

 **ZARA SI MIRCHI HAI**

… **..**

 **LIFE IS PAIN**

 **IT ALL PART OF THAT GAME**

he came out of the asylum, looked up at the sun..he just wants to rush to the beach..the calm beach singing lullaby through its waves..

But he is far away from it..far from all his close things..

He prayed if its night, he would have then seen the star he had beloved from childhood as his mother.

He didn't hired a cab but started walking, through the unknown roads

" **sir meri ma kaisi thi?"**

 **"bahut acha beta..sare mao ki tarah.."**

 **"bahut sundr thi na wo?meine unhe sapne mey dekha hey..bari bari ankhe ek bari si bindi.."**

his mind is racing on dfrnt tracks "ma aap hoti to mein aj aise..aab to koi intejar bhi nahi krega mera, kisiko kuch keh nahi paunga.."

a strnge pain came up from his chest to throat, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number

.

.

.

Abhijeet was sitting silently, his mother was speaking something but he can't get a word of it

"mein bol deta mera dost hey..fir sayed ma aise react nahi krti..per Daya ko..meri hi galti hey..kiu le aya mein use..isse behtar tha Daya mumbai chala jata..pata nahi aab kya kr raha hoga..gher gaya bhi yea..idher ki to kuch pata bhi nahi pata nahi kaha jake baitha hoga..beach to hey nahi jo.."

he felt a pull so looked up

"tu kuch bol kiu nahi raha kya hua"

Abhijeet absent mindedly murmured

"ma aapne Daya se aise kiu keh diya..wo pata nahi.."

but she heard him, "wo ganda tha..usike liye tu kho gaya tha.."

Abhijeet's voice unintentionally turned loud "maa"

a shiver went passed her body "tu..tu kya hua.."

Abhijeet took some deep breaths and was about to answer when the nurse came in

seeing her he just looked away

the nurse came in "maam aapki dawai ka time.." she noticed the scared look on her face but before the nurse ask anything she took the medicines huriedly and turned to Abhijeet "dekh aab to dawai bhi le li..aab gussa nahi krna.."

Abhijeet didnt answer but just hold her hands softly

she continued "pata hey tu gussa krta hey na to mujhe acha nahi lgta..ager tu firse chala gaya to.." she continued her talk fr some more minutes then moved to sleep under effects of medicines

Abhijeet got up and moved out, he hired a cab moved to home

on way his phone rang, with many hopes he pulled out his call, but it's Adi

"ha Adi.."

"arey aab mayus kiu ho rahe ho..tumhara sehjada to kafi ache mood mey laga"

"tumse kab baat hui?"

"aj subha..mausi ma se milne jane wala tha..excited tha"

Abhijeet sighed

"Abhijeet kya hua.."

"Adi mein kisi bhi rishte ko samet hi nahi pata.."

Adi irritably said "yea phylsophy bina jhare baat bolo.."

Abhijeet explained the whole, Adi sighed "tum baat kro Daya se..mausi ma to khud nahi janti wo kya keh rahi.."

"mujhe pata hey Adi per kuch baat dil ko bahut chubti hey..wo to fir bhi acha hua Daya ne ma ki sari baat nahi suni..ager ma ko sun leta ki unhone Daya ko jimmedar.."

both remained silent fr some moments then Adi said "Daya gher gaya?"

"pata nahi..mein gher hi jaraha hu"

Adi just sighed "aram se baat krna"

"hmm"

Abhijeet entered inside home,he was ready fr some emotional reaction but he found

Daya sitting on sofa with his laptop open in front of him, he looked up "arey tum agaye..jao fresh ho jao meine pizza orders kiya tha ata hi..(doorbell rang) lo agaya tum fresh ho jao.."

Abhijeet continued looking at him silently

Daya didn't cared and moved to door

Abhijeet shook his head and moved inside

after he came back freshening up Daya served him the pizza and sat back eating

after two three bites he cleared his throat with voice "mere flight hey sham ko..tum jara wo case file ekbr dekh k sign kr doge?"

"aj hi?"

Daya smiled "haan jana to tha hi apne gher..mein lata hu file"

Daya moved inside, Abhijeet closed his eyes resting **back his head**

 **"mein firse har raha hu iss rishto ki bich.."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Abhijeet eye** thanks tumi ai bar amy first wish krecho..hehe..! Btw tmy k bllo ami sb thik kre debo? Tragic kre di jodi? *naughty*

 **DA 95** thanks fr wish

 **Jhumu Didi** thnk u, haan go khub miss krchlm tmy.. Umm Abhijeet er ma er oi mntly upset dekhate gie r tar emo dekhate pari ni..hehe.. Arkm mjhe mjhe ashe prosongsha kre dio..okay?

 **Mistic Morning** akhn valoacho? And thanks akbre firei potapot rvw die diecho

 **Naina** u r seeing from Daya's pov, try to see the other side also..bt I know Daya sir ki fan hone ki nate mein bhi aur kuch soch nahi pati..

 **GD** arey dada itna dimaag chalta to mein bhi cid ki parrot officer na ban jati kisi ki tarah! Just joking.. Srry dada I wl try to keep ur advices in mind..chalo trying to increase the pace

 **SHZK, BT, Nehal, AbhiDayaFan, Shruti, Rukmani, Hamdard duo, Shalu, Bhumi, LoveAbhi** thnk u

 **guys I have a very impo quo..**

 **Mere pass iss stry ki teen ending hey**

1\. Jo **title** **ki hisab se ekdm appropriate** hey, bt mein wo likhna nahi cahti

2\. Ek **jismey I'm very comfortable** to write and I have already imagined the whole..

3\. Ek jismey **I'm not comfortable, nor my brain is co operating** bt sm readers demanded such ending..aur stry ka end kerna hi hey to dusro ki help se yea ending kr skti hu if u all wish

 **nw pls quickly answer bcz next chap us hisab se bana paungi**

Abhijeet made his way to Daya's room found him pulling out clothes from cupboard and just putting them in bag

Abhijeet tried to study his expression, found him not at all looking at the cloths or bags but totally absent from scene

he move forward and placed a hand over Daya's shoulder, which turned with "haan.."

Abhijeet said softly "tu baith, mein kr deta hu"

Daya just nodded and sat

Abhijeet strted arranging cloths methodically when heard "boss.."

"hmm"

"tum mumbai aoge?(he paused)mujhse milne"

Daya smiled,

Abhijeet turned to Daya with "Daya mein bahut jald mumbai ajaunga..tu aise kiu.."

"nahi bas.."

Abhijeet left the clothes and came near Daya..he sat on bed just beside Daya "ma ki baat ka bahut bura laga na?"

Daya smiled "nahi boss maaji ne soch k to.."

"tu mujhe excuse mat dey, tujhe achese pehchnta hu mein.."

Daya looked down "aab bhi Abhi?"

Abhijeet pulled up his face "I'm srry"

"tum kiu srry kiu.."

"mere hi wajase itna udas hey na tu?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds then nodded in no then added in low but dreamy tone "kuch cheeze kisiki wajase nahi hoti..bas hoti hey..sayed koi bahut purane saja dene ke liye"

Abhijeet gave a confused look

Daya smiled "aab dekho maaji ne itne saal aise taqleef mey gujari..har din apne bete ko yaad krke..aur unki bete ko unse dur.."

Abhijeet sighed "firse suru ho gaya tu"

Daya looked down Abhijeet strted softly "Daya tu aab to khud ko kosna band kr dey"

Daya just shook his head "flight k lie late ho raha.."

he stuffed other stuffs in bag and close it

Abhijeet was standing silently just behind him, Daya turned towards him and suddenly hugged him tightly, burying his head in Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet rubbed his back "Daya..aise ro ke nahi jate na?dekhna mein bahut jald ajaunga tere pass..sach.."

"hmm"

he separated and wiped his eyes with "khyal rakhna apna.."

took the bag and moved out, followed by Abhijeet

Daya was about to move out of house when heard "jab mein mumbai ayu mujhe mera wohi Daya wapas cahiye.."

Daya smiled a bit sarcastically, "yaar maaf.."

"pls Abhi..galti nahi hey tumhari maafi mat mango..chalta hu..pahuch k call kr dunga.."

"mein.."

"nahi boss meine cab bula liya.." he again turned "boss tum ayoge na mumbai?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking scared

Abhijeet cupped his face "Daya tu aise.."

they heard a horn outside

Daya jerked his head "acha mein chalta hu"

and hurriedly move out, Abhijeet stood at the gate looking at the moving cab

Abhijeet move back inside, sat on the couch grabbing his head tightly

after long he is feeling high pain in his hand.

.

.

.

Adi was humming a tone while cooking something, when felt door bell ringing. he turned off the stove and move forward to open the door

found Daya standing silently, "arey Daya tum ander ayo.."

Daya silently entered and sat on couch

Adi sat on sofa across, "kya hua"

Daya looked up "bas kuch nahi..gher mey ajeeb lag raha tha..to..tum busy to nahi they.."

Adi sat back relaxly "haan bahut busy tha..tumne to dstrb kr diya.."

Daya shook his head disappointedly.

Adi looked at him keenly "tum mausi ma ki baato ko dil se laga rahe ho, tumhe pata hey na unki haalat.."

Daya just looked up "mein unki bato se bura kiu manu Adi, unhone galat kuch nahi kaha..sach hi to hey unka ek hi beta.."

Adi stopped him "tum firse..Daya..dekho tum bato ko ulti najariye se mat.."

"kaha ulti najariya Adi..kya yea sach nahi ki unki ek hi beta hey?aur mein hi bekar mey risto ki piche vaag raha tha..kya yea sach nahi ki ager Abhi ko mere fiqar na hoti to uska koi wajah na hota allahbad mey dil na lagne ki?wo roj mubai wapas ane ki nahi sochta.."

Adi was totally silent in the whole, then asked "to tum aab.."

Daya got up "nahi kuch nahi..bas...mein ager kuch bhi utpatang kru to Abhi woha aur adjust nahi kr payega..pata nahi wo maaji ko kaise reaction.."

"ager itni fiqar hey to aise chle kiu aye.."

"pata nahi..woha rehta to..Adi mein aise apna sare haq khote nahi dekh sakta..mein.." he suprted his forehead in his palms "mujhe khud nahi pata mere dimaag mey kya ata hey"

Adi pressed his shoulder

Daya looked up "Adi mein...Abhi kab ayega yaar.."

Adi said softly, while rubbing his back "bahut jald Daya..bahut hi jald.."

Daya smiled...

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered inside his mother's room and found her sleeping. He silently sat on the tool beside her bed and rested his chin on his palms

after some moments he heard "Abhijeet..."

he looked up found his mother looking at him, he smiled faintly

"tu naraj hey?"

he shook his head in no

"kal naraj tha na.."

he smiled sweetly "nahi bas itna sa..aap ne kal waise kaha tha na.."

she sat up "per wo larka wo tujhe le jata to.."

"maa..wo..kabhie nahi lega..usine to mujhe wapas veja apki pass.."

"acha?wo itna acha hey?"

he smiled tearily "haa ma bahut acha hey..pata hey ma..(his tone turned dreamy) jab mein sab vul gaya tha isi Daya ne mere liye yaadein banayi.."

his mother interrupted "fir use bahut bura laga hoga na.."

he came out his thoughts "haa ma..bahut bura laga.."

"to fir.."

"kuch nahi ma..wo bhi to aapka beta hey na..to.."

"mera beta?wo..."

he grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes "haan ma..wo bhi apka beta hey.."

"mtlb tumhara bhai?"

he grinned happily "haan ma..."

his mother seem thoughtful "fir mujhe uski pass jana cahiye na?"

Abhijeet smiled "haan ma jarur..bas ek bar aap thik ho jao..hum dono chalenge..wo pagal intejar kr raha hoga.."

"per mujhe wo yaad kiu nahi...wo..wo bhi kho gaya tha.."

Abhijeet sighed "sayed.."

she thought fr some moment then strted "acha hum gher kab jayenge?"

"bahut jald ma bas ek bar doctr permission.."

"to tu bol na unlogo ko..mujhe yeaha bilkul acha nahi lagta..mujhe tere pass rehna hey..tu akela rehta hey, tujhe taqleef hoti na?aur fir se ager wo log le jaye tujhe to..."

Abhijeet pressed her palms "koi nahi lega..aap bilkul tnsn mat lo.."

"per gher.."

"acha acha mein dctr se baat krta hu"

His mother nodded satisfactorily, Abhijeet got up with "mein ata hu haan baat krke.."

he moved out and went to dctr's cabin

after entering he strted as "dctr aap ko ma ki condition.."

"mein aapse baat krne hi wala tha, she has improved a lot..ha kuch had taq aab bhi confusion hey..aur purani batein bhi sb yaad nahi..yea cnfusion to jate jate jayegi..aur purani sare batein sayed kabhie clr na ho..iss umar mey asehi brain cells utne active nahi rehte so chnce kam hey"

Abhijeet worriedly said "fir ma kya kabhie normal.."

"relax officer, ha filal cnfusion aur jo extra possessiveness hey wo aap ki saath se already bahut kam ho rahi hey..isi speed mey ager sb thik hota raha to bahut jld wo nrml life lead krengi..ha yea jo khone ka darr unmey hey wo.."

Abhijeet impatiently said "dctr yea darr hi..ma kisiko bhi mere asspass.."

"I know Mr. Abhijeet, aap unhe thora waqt dijiye.."

"aur purani baatein?"

"jaisa meine kaha, it cnt be fully recovered..aap unhe stress mat dijiye jitna unhe yaad aye fine..ager koi jaruri baat yaad dilani ho to bas bahut shanti se smjhaiye..officer she is very much dependent on you..yea mat bhuliye ga"

Abhijeet nodded with "ma gher jana.."

"ager aap cahe to le ja skte hey per with a attendant..kiuki aap har waqt unki pass nahi reh skte aur abhie unhe akela.."

"jee thik hey..per dctr.." he paused

"yes"

"dekhiye humare job ka koi bharosa nahi, mission injury aur..mtlb tab ma.."

"mission ko koshish kijiye aur ek do mahine k liye dur rakhne ki..and about injury..it cn effect her in both ways..ho skta hey it gets her in trauma..yea uss dhakke se wo bilkul thik ho jaye..yea insani dimaag (he added smilling) larkio ko smjhne se bhi jyada mushkil hey"

Abhijeet smiled then said "aur trnsfr?"

"mumbai?"

Abhijeet just nodded

"unhe gher le jane ki bad hum ek hafta dekhenge, if she is comfortable u can shift back"

Abhijeet grinned "thnk u dctr..mein aj hi.."

dctr cut him "officer, hume kuch formalities krni hey cn u wait till tommorow?"

Abhijeet nods "jee mein kal ma ko fir gher.."

"sure"

Abhijeet moved out smiling with a new hope..May be of a new sunrise

 **R and R**

 **And pls answer to my doubt said above**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rai** abar Daya ki krlo?

 **Guest, Guest, Guest** thank you

 **Jhumu** didi tmr practical ending ta besh valo option bt ami ota thik vabte parchi na...sorry go..ai sunlm amar plan sune already kanna kati start krecho?

 **Guest, Naina, Guest, Mistic Morning, SHZK, DA95, LoveAbhi, Rukmani, BT, Priya** u all want ending according to my comfort..thanks yaar..bt then ready fr bit drama...okay!

 **AbhiDayaFan, Angelbetu, Bhumi, kavita, Shruti, Abhijeeteye, Jiya** so u all want happy ending? Fair enough.. **bt out of total 17 readers who voted 10 readers preferred my comfort..so..majority always wins**..

Kaan paker k sorry..Aap sab k liye ek happy OS jald ayega

Daya entered bureau and freddy got up with "sir ACP sir ne aapko cabin mey bulaya hey"

Daya nods and moves in

"sir aapne mujhe bulaya"

"ha Daya baitho..kaise ho.."

Daya looked at ACP bit strangely.. "sir.."

ACP sir smiled a little with "apne boss se mil aye..to aab thik hona.."

Daya smiled..but pain flashed in his eyes..

ACP sir sighed, "Daya tumhe kal ek mission ke liye nikalna hoga.."

Daya just nodded

ACP continued "mission ki sari details tumhe HQ se collect krna hey.."

Daya nodded "jee sir"

he was about to get up when heard "Daya.."

Daya turned with "jee sir.."

"Daya iss mission mey bahut khatra hey..tum.."

"sir khatra to humare job mey.."

"nahi Daya..yea mission mey IB se ek aur tum bas inhe hi choose kiya gaya hey..isme bahut khatra.."

"sir aap tnsn na le kuch nahi hoga..mein HQ se details le lunga"

he moved out

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet opened the main door with "ayo ma" and led her in, she looked around with curiosity..

He led him to sofa with "aap baitho mein ata.."

but she grabbed his hands tightly "nahi tu yeaha baith na..yea sab..kaise.."

he sat beside her smiling, wrapped his hand around her "ma yea aapka gher hey..aap yeahi to rehti thi.."

she looked around "aur tu.."

Abhijeet sighed, he still can't think this as his house..a house where the mind and soul can rest..its far..waiting fr him..may be its not neat now..small things may often go missing there..the house will also b missing him surely

"bol na tu bhi rehta na yeaha?"

"haan ma..aab mein yeahi rahunga aapki saath, fir kuch din bad na mein aapko leke ek sundar si gher mey jaunga"

"ek aur gher..wo kaha hey..mujhe dekhna hey"

"abhie nahi maa wo yeaha se bahut dur hey..aap thik ho jao fir hum chalenge.."

"acha..wo kaha pey hey?"

"Mumbai.."

her face changed its color..a scared look coming up.. "nahi tum..tu Mumbai nahi jayega..wo ganda hey..bahut..nahi woha tu kho jayega..dekh bol bol na tu nahi.."

Abhijeet grabbed her hands tightly "ma..dekho mere taraf"

she looked at him, "mujhe kuch nahi hoga ma..promise..per ma.. (his voice turned low) woha mera jarr hey woha na jau to jarur kho jaunga"

she nodded in no "nahi..jaungi..per tu kahi chala to nahi jayega na"

"bilkul nahi"

"woha ka gher isse bhi sundar hey?"

"haan ma aur bara bhi"

"isse bhi bara..hum dono isse bare gher mey.."

"hum dono nahi..teen.."

she looked at him questioningly

"Daya bhi rehta hey na?"

she just nodded, Abhijeet was confused abt her expression but before he can continue further the door bell rang.

He got up to open the door and the appointed attendant Pallabi came in

he signaled her the room with "aap fresh ho jaiye,,mein lunch order kr deta hu.."

then turned to his mother with "ma aap fresh ho jao..mujhe Abhie kaam mey jana hey to mein nikalta hu.."

she nodded

he kept some money on side table ordered fr lunch and moved out with "mein samne wale shop pey permanent bol dunga lunch dinner brkfast ki..aur ate hue ek portable gas lete ayunga.."

Pallabi nodded "jee aap nischint hoke jaiye..mein aunty jee ki khyal rakhungi"

Abhijeet moved out and get into the car, he was about to start the car, but thought smething and pulled out his phone, dialled Daya's number

but its switched off..

He looked at his watch "bureau mey hoga..thori der bad call krta hu firse"

he then dialled Adi's number

who picked up the call with "mein tumhe hi call krne ja raha tha..mausi ma thik hey?gher agayi na?"

"haan agayi..kaafi nrml bhi hey..aab ek week dctr ne kaha time dene ke liye sb thik raha to coming week mein wapas"

Adi heaved a sigh of relief with "haa yaar ajao..tumhare sahabjade ko pata hey?"

Abhijeet smiled "nahi phne off hey uska..Adi mujhe tnsn"

"arey ph off hone pey bhi tnsn?tum.."

"abbey suno bhi.."

"acha acha bolo.."

"yaar ma mtlb wo ager yea possessiveness reh jaye..Daya ko wo jagah..mein smjha nahi paraha"

"mein smjh raha dost taq thik hey per jitna jagah inn saalo mey bana wo mausi ma bhi de payegi yea nahi hey na?"

"hmm..janab ko ager ma kuch bhi keh dey to wo to wohi man k waise hi.."

"ek kaam kro, abhie itna mat socho..ajao fir Daya ki lautne per use pyar se smjhao.."

"Daya ki lautne..mtlb..kaha gaya?"

"arey gaya nahi..jayega..mission..uski pyari gari kharab ho gayi hey to raste mey mein mil gaya to tum log ki mumbai headquarters taq lift liya keh raha tha kal nikalna hey kisi mission mey 8din k liye"

"kaisa mission.."

"mujhe kya pata.."

"acha mein dekhta hu.."

"Abhijeet.."

"hmm.."

"wo Daya sayed tumhe yea batana nahi cahta..mtlb usne kaha nahi..mtlb wo..keh raha tha bekar mey kisiko bata ke pareshan nahi krna hey..to tum.."

"samajh gaya.."

"kya?"

"jo ek do screw jagah pey thi wo bhi loose ho chuki hey"

"kya?"

"phone rakho.." and he dscncted the call leaving Adi in total confusion

Abhijeet tried Daya's number again but getting it switch off started the car..

.

.

.

At evening Abhijeet moved back home with worried expression on his face

his mother was sitting at the lounge trying to do something with some wool, rather teaching Pallabi how to knit a sweeter..

Seeing Abhijeet Pallabi got up with "aap dono baat kijiye..mein ati hu.."

Abhijeet gave a questioning look to the wool, she smiled with "wo mein apne bete ke liye sweater banane ki koshish kr rahi thi per ho nahi raha tha, maaji ne kaha unhe ata hey..meine socha ager wo kr paye mtlb wo kaafi had taq daily life se adjust ho rahi to.."

"ma kr payi?"

"jee wo bhi bahut hi achese"

he just smiled and aftr Pallabi left sat on sofa tired when felt a soft touch..

He looked up to find his mother standing with a glass of water

suddenly he felt very happy but at the same time a pain tried to come up from his heart

he silently took the water and gulped it down then again pulled his phone and dialled a number but again switched off

he shook his head frustatedly

his mother asked "kya hua.."

he sighed "Daya ka phne hi nahi lag raha kal use mission.."

she cut him with "mission?"

"umm haan wo mtlb use kaam ki sinsile mey dur jana hey..to.."

then only his phone ranf, and a huge smile came on his lips

"ma Daya ka phne.."

his mother too smiled, may be seeing her son happy..

He received the call "kab se call kr raha hu..tha kaha tu?"

"wo ek kaam tha to bas.."

"HQ gaya tha?"

"tum tumhe kaise.."

"tune to mujhe pata nahi kis galti ki saja dene ki soch liya..khud se bekhabar kr ke per mein filal apne aap ko saja nahi dena cahta.."

"Abhi..Abhi mein.."

"chor yea bata kab nikalna hey..aur kab lautega?"

"nikalna to kal hi hey subha..lautunga yea nahi pata nahi.."

"lautna to parega na...aab serf mein aur team nahi ma bhi to intejar kregi na.."

"Abhi..mtlb..maa..ji..sach.."

"haan sach..bas tu jaldi se aja..fir dekhna ma mujhse jyada tujhe pyar kregi..tu sari baat manne wala acha sa beta jo hoga.."

"haa boss mein apne salo ki sari kasar puri kr lunga dekhna tum" his voice was chocking

Abhijeet too was teary "haa kr lena puri sab.. Bas sahi salamat jldi se ajana..sir se baat hui meri..Daya mujhe tension ho rahi..tu ajayega na?"

"haan Abhi promise mein ayunga, apne Abhi ki pass ma ke pass.."

both remained silent fr some moment, when Abhijeet felt a soft touch on his back,he opened his eyes found his mother patting his back..

He took a deep breath and then called "Daya.."

"hmm"

"sari chiz yaad se le lena haan..dekh cupboard ki upar rack mey ek bag already packed hey, meine sab kr aya tha..ager tujhe kahi jana pare to..dekh lena baki kuch cahiye to le lena..thik hey?"

"hmm..Abhi..wo.."

"bol.."

"maa..se ek bar baat..ager wo cahe to..warna koi baat nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at his mother who is looking at him with tensed worried and loving eyes

he nods "ek second hold kr"

he turn the phone mute then said "ma..aap baat karoge?"

"mein..kya.."

he nods assuring..she agreed, he forwarded the phone with "aap use kehna ki wo khyal rakhe aur jldi se ajaye..aap intejr krengi.." he unmated the call and turned the speaker..

"le baat kr"

he heard a sniff then a teary "maaji.."

his mother looked at him, he wrapped his hand on her shoulder and nod

"haan..haan..tum..tum apna khyal rakhna.."

Daya sobbed, Abhijeet's mother looked at Abhijeet with panic but he assured her through eyes

"tum ro mat..ro kiu.."

"nahi maaji mein nahi..mein kaha"

she hurriedly completed the call with "acha tum na jldi ana, mein intejr krungi.."

she turned to Abhijeet and Abhijeet hurriedly pressed the mute button

"meine sab bol diya na?aab tu nahi royega na?"

Abhijeet nods with "aap baitho mein ata hu" he got up wiping his eyes moved aside and again backed to call, he heard a sob.. "Daya..apna khyal rakhna hmm?"

"haan..Abhi mein..jldise kaam khtm krke ajaunga"

"hmm ajana..aur sun jane se pehle gher ko thik se lock krna..fridge microven sb dekh k yaad se off krna.."

"haa haan kuch nahi hoga tumhare gher ko..hunh"

aftr long Abhijeet felt great sooth with the hunh..so just smiled with "pagal..ja aab dinner kr ley"

"uhun aj invitation hey Adi ki gher.."

"acha thik hey..sun..ho sake to signal dena thik hey"

"hmm tata"

Abhijeet smiled "bye"

aftr dscncting the call Abhijeet smiled "itne se hi khush ho gaya..bacha hey yea bhi"

.

.

.

Daya pressed

the doorbell with full enthusiasm, Adi opened the door with "arey kitchen se darwaje taq ane mey 30secnd laga hoga mujhe tumne 3bar ghnti baja di..kya hey yea"

Daya nearly pushed Adi and entered with "pata hey aj mein bahut khush hu..lag raha hey sab mil gaya.."

Adi smiled "kiu..Abhijeet ek hafte mey araha hey isliye.."

"boss to..(he looked down) bhai to saalo pehle miil hi gaya tha..aab ma bhi..pata hey Adi maaji ne baat ki mujhse..kaha wo intejar kregi"

Adi was silently looking at Daya who with a teary smile cntinued "haan pata hey yea Abhi ne kaha hoga unse kehne ko..per ek bar wo ajaye..dekhna wo khud kahegi..mein bahut acha beta banunga..maaji Abhi se bhi jyada pyar kregi mujhse"

he looked up at Adi "kregi na?"

Adi nodded, his eyes too were teary

Daya looked away "yaar jab bachpan mey hum cricket khelte they aur koi bacha kehta tha mujhe gher jldi jana hey ma intejr kregi mujhe bahut gussa ata tha..mein jitni bhi der se lautu kisiko faraq nahi parta tha..per jab Abhi se dosti hui..late hua nahi ki har ghnte phone..aur aab to maa.."

he just rubbed his face, Adi pressed his shoulder

he continued "yaar jab Abhi bahar hota tha dil hi nahi krta tha gher jane ki..aab to wajah hogi..Abhi daantega to koi bachane wala hoga..kisise sikayet kr paunga..kabhie kisi case ki chlte Abhi senr inspector Abhijeet ban jaye to koi hoga na"

Adi nodded "bilkul..aab to tumhare Abhi ko bhi daantne wala hoga"

Daya smiled..

"dekhna mein jldi jldi ajaunga..aur aab se to sahi se sab kaam bhi kr lunga..ma kitna kregi.."

Adi smiled "fir shaadi bhi kr lunga.."

"Adi.."

"arey sachi..mausi ma ko bahu ki bari cah hey..aab to ek ki saath ek free bahu..arey wah do do dawat..yaar Daya tum dono na ek saath shaadi ki pran tor do..warna ek dawat miss.."

he stopped getting a punch with "filal meri aj ki dawat khilao mujhe chalo.."

Adi made a face with "sapne mey bhi khush nahi hone deta..chalo.."

both moved..all are now ready to welcome a new hope a new sunshine a new colorful day..


	19. Chapter 19

**GD** dada aab aunty thik hey na? And aapki rvw se laga aapko kuch hua hey..May be u r sad or tired bcz of something? Bt thanks pata hey mein confidence hi nahi pa rahi thi yea type krne ki but ur rvw gave me a boost..and I typed..may be chapter is not at all upto expectation but I really tried my best

 **Bhumi, Rai, Naina, Nehal, DSP, Madhu, Guest, DA95, SHZK, Mistic Morning, AbhiDayaFan, Angelbetu, Rukmani, Guest, Shruti, Priya, LoveAbhi** thanks

guy's ek baat hey **, I have two ending of story..this is the sad one..jo jo skip krna caho surely kr lo..**

 **Dusra jo hey wo bhi pura happy nahi per itna sad bhi nahi..aap sab caho to I can pm it, or can publish it spertly like a separate OS..**

Will publish if u all wish to read it only..

 **A turmoil ahead**

Abhijeet came inside home with wide smile calling "ma ma"

His mother was working in kitchen with Pallabi came out "kya hua?"

he happily hugged her "ma aj doctor se permission mil gaya aur mujhe chuti bhi hum kal hi mumbai jayenge"

Pallabi too came out; Abhijeet looked at her who nodded

His mother looked at his face fr few seconds then said "mumbai...wo gaari..tu kahi jayega to..nahi"

"ma meine kaha na kabhie nahi jaunga aapko chor k?"

she nodded then looked up "Daya intejer kr raha hey na?"

Abhijeet smiled widely "haan ma..wo bahut intejar ker raha hey.."

his mother nodded "haa hum jayenge"

she patted his cheeks and moved to kitchen with "tu fresh ho ja mein dinner lati hu"

after she moved he turned to Pallabi with "doctor keh rahe hey ma abhie itni thik nahi hui ki unhe akela..aur mujhe to kaam.."

Pallabi nodded assuring with "haan doctor se baat hui meri..atleast ek mahina unhe kisi attendant ki jarurat hey..mein bhi chalungi..per aapki to chutti.."

"han filal ek hafte ki chutti hey fir transfer ki kuch formality.."

Pallabi nodded and hearing voice of utensils moved to kitchen with "waise kafi improvement hey, apna kaam to pura kr hi pa rahi hey, saath mey gher ki chote mote kaam bhi..and the sense of responsibility, mental clarity..lagvag 70percent agaya..memory thora abhie bhi problem de rahi hey, sayed Mumbai jake thik ho jaye..kiuki sadma wohi se laga tha"

Abhijeet sighed "hmm"

Pallabi moved inside kitchen with "aap fresh ho jaiye.."

Abhijeet moved inside and while moving to washroom crossed the mirror, his foot stopped.. Aftr long he feel he can recognize himself..everyone used to say his smile has a charm..today its back..the eyes are again expressing words

he was feeling a new energy inside..

He pulled his phone and dialed Adi's number

"ha Abhijeet doctor ne kya kaha mausi ma Mumbai.."

a naughty idea came on Abhijeet's mind, he called in a sad tone "Adi.."

Adi stopped, totally silent then asked in low voice "aur kitne din?"

Abhijeet smiled, looked at his watch continued in same tone "kamse kam 16 ghanta.."

"kya matlab.."

now Abhijeet burst in laugh "arey babah kal araha hu mein..apne gher"

Adi remained silent fr a second "tum..u r impossible..yea batao mausi ma ne accept.."

"pata hey Adi ma ne khud Daya ka pucha..unhe Daya ki.." his voice chocked

Adi answered in soft tone "pata hey Abhijeet mujhe bhi iss bar Daya ki mission se lautne ka bahut intejar hey..ek mahine har pal udasi ki ghere mey kho raha tha wo..mission jane se pehle bahut khush tha..ake jab tumhe aur apni maaji ko dekhega uska cehera dekhna hey mujhe"

Abhijeet smiled "dekh lena..Adi mujhe aj itna sakun mila na..ma ki milne pey bhi nahi mila tha..sb sayed sunke kahenge kaisa beta hey per kabhie kabhie dil kehta tha ki aise kiu lautaya ma ko..yaar aj..mein tumhe samjha nahi paunga.."

"jarurat bhi nahi hey..wo khushi adhuri thi..aj puri ho gayi"

"haan sach mey"

Adi sighed "Daya ki bhi khushi adhuri thi, wo bhi puri ho jayegi..uski guilt, uski sawalo ka khawaiso ka jabab mil jayega aab"

"sawal?"

Adi jerked his head "arey kuch nahi..tum packing kro aur suno..ate waqt kuch lete ana..treat!"

"bhukkar"

"aye bhukkar mat bolo..hunh tumhare bhai se kam hi hu..per haan Allahabad ki khane ki baat hi alag hey..tumhare chaqqar mey jo loknath lane ki aloo less samosa khana parta tha..shh aj bhi yaad hey (Abhijeet chuckled) fir humare woha ki famous churmura, Radhe ki thandi fruit cream aur wo laal amrud..yaar aj bhi"

"chup..tab se list diye jaraha hey..ek kam kro Daya ko lautne do dono milke ajana ek hafte ki chutti leke"

"idea acha hey.."

"Adi.."

"acha bye"

and Adi quickly dscncted the call, Abhijeet smiled..he is feeling lively..

.

.

.

Abhijeet is tossing on bed unable to sleep, he is feeling very excited but more than that some new energy which is not letting him sleep

"aab mein Mumbai mey transfer lene ki bad ekbar kisi kaam se bahar jaunga to ma aur Daya thora aur comfortable ho jayenge..warna wo larka to.."

He stared at the ceiling, he is not asleep but his mind started weaving scenes as if in dream

 **Abhijeet's mother was in kitchen when Daya was about to move inside kitchen but seeing her Daya was slipping but stand as stunned when got a call of mother as...**

 **maa: Daya kahan ja raha hy, chicken nahi khaye ga aur mujhy bata,yea tumlog ka micro oven ka kuch samjh nahi ata**

 **Abhijeet look at Daya who confused and then look at his buddy who smiles affectionately and Daya after acceptance of this moving towards kitchen...**

Abhijeet smiled by himself imagining the scene, "jab Daya mere accident ki bad ata tha ma use asehi khilati thi..aur wo mein samne na rahu to aram se kha leta tha..mujhe dekh te hi use sayed sher..uski kya kasur mein tab kitna bura bartav bhi to krta tha..kya kya kehta tha..gher se bhi nikal diya kayi bar..per usne..jo dard ma taq nahi smjh payi pata nahi usne kaise parr li"

he sighed and closed his eyes trying to sleep

.

.

.

Abhijeet came out of the airport followed by his mother and Pallabi, he was looking around fr a cab when a car halt just in front of him and the driver grinned

Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped hearing "tum Aditya ho na?"

Abhijeet turned back, his mother is looking keenly at Adi with bit confused bit tensed expression..

Adi's grin widen, he came out of the car and moved to her, Abhijeet smiled and moved to dickey with the luggage

Adi looked at his mausi ma fr some moments then nodded and bent.

She patted her head softly then said "per tum kuch badal gaye ho.."

Abhijeet finished disposing the luggage joined them with "haan kha kha ke mota ho gaya"

Adi glared but his mother said "nahi aur dubla ho gaya hey.."

Adi gave a winning look "kya karu mausi ma aapki haath ki khana jo nahi khaya itne salo se"

"salo se.." she asked confused. Adi looked at Abhijeet who nodded in no, so he crcted "ha lgvag ek saal ho gaya na?"

she nodded absent mindedly

Abhijeet took the charge with "acha acha aab ho gaya to gher chale?"

Adi too nodded and all four set fr home

anyone can say easily Abhijeet is feeling too excited, returning to roots...to a place where u have ur limited memory, people around you whom u know from heart..returning back to ur supports and to your life..

.

.

Soon they reached home and after getting inside Abhijeet excused with "mein ek bar ACP sir ko inform kr ata hu.."

Adi nodded and sat with his mother chatting, Pallabi moved in to kitchen

ACP sir received the call with tired tone "ha Abhijeet Mumbai pahuch gaye?"

"jee sir..per baat kya hey..aap pareshan hey..kuch.."

"kuch nahi..bas.."

"sir pls bataiye na"

"kuch nahi Abhijeet tum apne ma ka khyal.."

he cut the words with his straight tone "sir Daya ki mission kab khtm hoga.."

a sigh came "Abhijeet dekho yea mission HQ.."

"sir pls aap kuch chupa rahe hey"

Adi noticed Abhijeet's expression so came upto him

ACP sir started in calm voice "Abhijeet meri baat aram se suno..Daya ka mission tha kuch weapon dealers ki deal ko pakarna..stf ib ki bhi officers they..pehle wo log disguise mey kuch bar club wagera mey invstigation chalaya fir main deal ki din yeani kal red handed both party ko pakarna tha"

"to?" Abhijeet's voice clearly showed his fear

"per headquarters aur IB walo se ek galti ho gayi..actually upar se dekhne mey yea bas desh mey illegal weapons ka len den lag raha tha per jab main deal ki din officers woha pahuche to"

"sir pls boliye aap.." his voice went loud

"pata chala ki yea humare shaq se kayi jyada hey, weapons explosives humare dushman desho ko bhi becha jaraha hey..aur yea jal kaafi lamba hey..officers ne on spot decision liya ki unhe iski jar taq pahuchna hey aur wo log uss gang ki members ki sath milne ka plan banaya..tabse.."

"tabse.."

"kisika koi contact nahi..aur aj subha"

"aj subha kya sir.."

"ib officer ki lash mili.."

"sirr..Daya..bhi woha..sir aapki pass information to hoga na..aap mujhe dijiye mein.."

"Abhijeet mere pass koi information nahi aur headquarters ne hume information dene se mana kr diya.."

"aise kaise mana ker diya..aur aap ne chup chap sun liya.."

"Abhijeet..!"

"kya Abhijeet sir..ek to adhe information ki saath mission mey vej diya aur aab aise.."

"mein HQ jaraha hu sayed kuch.."

"mein bhi chalunga sir..mein abhie bureau pahucta hu"

he cut the call and stormed out

his mother tried to stop him but he didn't even heard

she looked at Adi "Abhijeet chala kiu gaya..kya hua..wo ayega na..haan"

Adi held her hands securily "haa bas ek kaam agaya..jldi se ajayega aap tab taq fresh ho lijiye..wo ajayega fir milke daant lenge.." she nodded still tensed

Adi showed them rooms and then sat on sofa tensed himself

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered inside HQ following ACP with very tensed face

they soon sensed the HQ environment extremely tensed

and after some request of ACP sir and not so polite request by Abhijeet the thing came in front is

"ib officer ki body milne ki bad humne aspas chanbin ki, even jaha se last time baki officers ki signal mila tha woha bhi humne pata lagaya per kuch hath nahi aya.."

Abhijeet stood up "to aaplogo ne intejar krne ki soch liya?"

"nahi officer hum.."

his speech was interrupted with a phone

Abhijeet gave a disgusting look but the officer preferred attending the call

and after ending it, he got up with only a single word as chaliye

.

.

.

They reached an abandoned ship near the port, seeing which Abhijeet suddenly felt very cold

some voice hammered his ears

 **"mein jald laut ayunga Abhi promise"**

 **"yaar meri bahut khawish hey..mein apni akhri sanse iss samundar ki lehero ki awaj sunte hue lu"**

ACP sir pressed his shoulder, Abhijeet looked at him, and he signaled Abhijeet to move

Abhijeet looked forward found HQ officer and his agents moving in the ship

Abhijeet followed but after few steps all the steps stopped seeing blood scattered all over the deck..

They started moving with caution..

Just beside the engine room a lifeless body..HQ agents identified as stf agent..

They moved to upper deck..

But Abhijeet stopped at the end of stairs only

.

.

.

Adi was walking to and fro with worried expression..

Pallabi came out of the bedroom, Adi looked at her "mausi ma so gayi?"

"jee medicine ki effect se so to gayi per unka mind stressed hey..Abhijeet sir ki to chutti thi na..unhe aj maaji ki saath rehna cahiye tha..thora to waqt lagega na unhe naye surrounding...yeaha koi doctor yea kuch"

Adi stopped her with "mrs khurana mein khud pareshan hu bt Abhijeet bina wajahe nahi jayega, kuch to.."

he stopped hearing the door bell

Adi rushed to open it

.Abhijeet is standing there, few hours had changed him completely..his eyes were swollen and looking tired, face pale and body language extremely exhausted, Adi hold his arms "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi with an extreme painful look without uttering any word

alarmed Adi looked back

a hearse is standing there...

 **ready to run away?pls no...mere liye ruk jao..ek aur chapter hey!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mistic Morning, LoveAbhi, Priya, Sami** ok I will try to post the alternate end os soon, but don't expect the conventional happily ever after... Yea it will b happier than this

 **Angelbetu** apka phula hua muh dekhne ka wait hey

 **Anamika** thnks u really and truly understood my POV of story

 **SHZK, DSP, DA95, Bhumi, Rai, Nehal, Rukmani, Abhijeeteye, Guest, Shalu, Jhumu didi, Guest, Sree, Guest** thank you

 **Now let's begin**

A silent figure standing a little far from crowd continued staring at the burning pyre...he does still not believe it...

He was so happy...he promised to return...then is really what he told is true?

 **mujhe to adat hey akele jeene ki..bas kuch saal adat bigar gaya..yaar mein aj taq na kisi ki duniya mey fit hua na apni duniya bana paya..akele to rehna hoga na**..

he looks at the group, everyone has tears..some are harshly crying..but still he was always alone..

 **pehle ma papa mujhe leke duniya nahi basaya..to mere liye bhaiya they..per jab bhabi aur unke bete ko leke unki duniya basi kab na jane mey uspey unfit ho gaya to tab Abhi mil gaya..uski duniya tha maaji ko leke per maaji ki na rehne per hum dono ki duniya basi..aab use apni duniya wapas mila**

He again turned to the pyre..

Strange na, we come to earth alone..goes away alone..but each day trying to be with someone..even when we know we are alone we pretend to be with someone..we smile but with someone cry..that too with someone.

But at the end we are alone..in stacks of wood..

 **sab ke liye ager uparwala apne apne duniya basade to begana koi nahi rehega na..**

He knows senses don't remain after your heartbeat stops but still if thers any pain left everyone has to face alone

and this person..he was forever alone..alone to struggle alone to live alone to learn how to smile alone to make others live life..and again alone to cope with loss alone to get the fact that he has no right on any happiness and now alone to go..far..far away..

He was no way related to HIM, first time he saw that lad he thought to himself "yea aur cid?"

but with passing years seeing HIS every sensitive side, his tears..witnessing his fear, tension everything now today staring at HIS pyre he is bound to think "iske bina cid?"

a sigh came up..

Everyone thought HE was vulnerable sensitive in mind, emotionally weak..THE SENTIMENTAL FOOL

but no HE is not, a person who never had a true smiling life brought smile to other faces..it's a job of tough person

a person who himself don't have a single memory which brings happiness made so many memories fr someone else

a person who was himself all alone in dark of loneliness pushed someone to light, walked along..but today he again went far in the darkness..and there's still a light fr the other one

but if this is to be his fate it can happen before why now, when he started dreaming?

 **yaar jab Abhi bahar hota tha dil hi nahi krta tha gher jane ki..aab to wajah hogi..Abhi daantega to koi bachane wala hoga..kisise sikayet kr paunga..kabhie kisi case ki chlte Abhi senr inspector Abhijeet ban jaye to koi hoga na**

when he was smiling from the core?

 **bhai to saalo pehle miil hi gaya tha..aab ma bhi..**

when he was seeing a new hope?

 **pata hey maaji ne baat ki mujhse..kaha wo intejar krega**

when a new morning was waiting fr him to see he closed his eyes?

 **per ek bar wo ajaye..dekhna wo khud kahegi..mein bahut acha beta banunga..maaji Abhi se bhi jyada pyar kregi mujhse**

was everything that late? that everything finished?

The thoughts broke as he felt someone calling him

He looked around hearing "Aditya.."

He came back to proportion found ACP sir calling him..he looked at this person..today he cried..his eye still have remains of tears…

His mind whispered "Daya tum ne kaha tha tum akele ho..nahi dekho..nahi ho.."

But a distant voice buzzed in his mind

 **waise mera bhi ek bara sa duniya hey..yea cid duty..and mumbaiwale..jab taq dimaag aur baju mey taqat hogi yea duniya mey na to mein unfit hounga na isse nikalna hoga..smjhe..**

"yea bhi sahi..sab snr inspector Daya k liye roye…uss Daya ke liye thori hi.."

His thought broke as he heard "Abhijeet kaha hey?"

He cleared his throat "jee wo paani ki taraf gaya hey…bulata hu.."

He started moving to that direction, suddenly realizing he still hadn't shed single tears….being a doctor seeing death is nothing new..maybe that's why..or only a brother of his friend was nothing to him that's why?..brother? then why the choice came up..he also encouraged to make a choice…

Taking a deep breath he reached the big lake like area…

Abhijeet was sitting on the steps, with his legs dipping in water resting his chin on the knees staring at the calm green water body

Adi didn't called him but sat silently

Abhijeet feeling someone looked up..his eyes puffy red..face very swollen and a small drop of blood on lips..

Adi had seen him biting his lips hard while lightning the pyre..

Abhijeet looked at Adi..

Adi is seeming too much silent..but he hadn't cried a bit..but was thinking something from the time Daya..no Daya's body..yea yea body..was carried to the house

Abhijeet sighed years ago he had gone through same emotions but god showed some mercy on him that time but this time

He sighed

He didn't demand something much...yes he asked Fr miracle...about his mother but not at this cost

Abhijeet looked down at his hands

 **a person was lying lifeless on the floor of the deck with patches of blood around**

 **Abhijeet can easily recognize the person even from far...he rushed to the person and knelt beside him...turned him...the HQ agent and ACP sir was standing silent**

 **yes Abhijeet's guess was correct..it's his life..lying lifeless**

 **Abhijeet with trembling hands touched Daya's face..he didn't cry didn't shout**

 **just softly touched all the wounds and closed his eyes tightly**

 **he didn't understand what ACP sir told him..when the hearse arrived..**

 **The only thing he remembered is he said "sir..Daya ko gher le jana hey..wo gher..intejar kr raha hey"**

 **his mind didn't register any other thing**

Adi looked at Abhijeet, and then again at the water

 **seeing the hearse Adi loosened his grip from Abhijeet who falls down on the ground feeling numb..**

 **Adi didn't looked at Abhijeet but continued looking at the hearse from where a body is brought out.**

 **Abhijeet's mother came out hearing the doorbell and found her son sitting on floor with his back attached with door**

 **Adi moved forward to ACP sir "sir..yea.." his eyes caught the glimpse of the face and a shocking voice came up "Dayaaaah"**

 **Abhijeet's mother came forward "Abhijeet kya hua tum aise kiu baithe ho kya hua..tujhe chot lagi..haan dikha na.."**

 **he stared at his mother and cried out loud.."maaah..mera bhai.."**

Abhijeet looked up tiredly said "sb ho gaya?"

Adi just nod

Abhijeet sighed

Adi still looking at the water said "ACP sir bula rahe hey"

Abhijeet didn't buzzed

both were silently sitting when Abhijeet said "akhir kasur kya tha mere bhai ka?"

"sayed uske chote chote sapne"

"kaise sapne Adi..jisse usne kisiko jindegi di thi..ek awara ko gher diya tha..wo sapne gunah tha?"

Adi didn't answer

Abhijeet continued in tired soggy and frustrated tone "pata hey wo kitne chote chote baato pey khush ho jata tha..jis din pehli bar meine use shopping pey le gaya itna khush hua na ki..pata hey bacho ki tarah chote chote cheez chote chote celebration mey khush hota tha..aj to itna bara khushi milne wala tha..use thora khush to hone ki mauka de deta uperwala..(he suddenly get excited) uss pagal ko ek family ki bahut cah thi..film mey bhi ma bete ka pyar dekh k udas ho jata tha..jab jab mein ma ko yaad krta tha wo mujhse bhi jyada chup ho jata tha..aur mere hi goud mey ake ro deta tha"

he stopped took some deep breaths "Adi bhagwan ko mujhe adha khushi dena tha to ma ko lautane ki miracle hi na krta..adat dal chuka tha na mein?"

Adi looked at Abhijeet not with shock but with strange look

Abhijeet hide his face in palms and started crying hard

Adi didn't console him, even didn't touched him

Adi felt his eyes getting moist

He let the tears fall

"pata nahi Abhijeet kiu kisi kisi ki naseeb mey khusiya likhna vul jata hey uperwale"

he stopped feeling someone behind

ACP sir and Salunkhe sir was standing there with rest of team bit far

ACP sir touched Abhijeet's shoulder lightly "beta aab gher chalo"

Abhijeet control his voice "jee sir mein.."

"beta aab tum akele nahi ho..tumhari ma intejr kr rahi hogi na?"

Abhijeet sighed

 **"tu kaha ja raha hey..tab se ro kiu raha hey?"**

 **"Ma mera sab sab kuch khtm.."**

 **he broke in cry once again..resting his head on Daya's chest..he didn't get the soothing call boss kya bacho ki tarah bha bha..**

 **But a harsh voice "tujhe isne rulaya na?haan..mein keh rahi thi mat aya yeaha..yeahapey sb bahut.."**

 **"ma pls..chup chup kijiye aap..." his voice was too rude and harsh for her to handle**

 **Pallabi came forward "sir aap.."**

 **but one look of Abhijeet was enough to make shut, she looked down and slowly helped his mother to get up who is looking at her son in shock..**

 **She led her in unable to meet Abhijeet's fiery glaze**

 **dr Salunkhe who was holding his head sitting in a corner said in tired voice "Abhijeet tumhari ma hey wo.."**

 **Abhijeet's eyes were showering tears but voice strong "hogi..per yea haq unhe hey nahi.."**

 **he just turned back to his brother and softly kissed his forehead..**

 **Till they came out of house he didn't meet her**

 **but when they were about to move out she called "Abhijeet..tu ajayega na?tu uss din bhi gussa hoke gaya tha"**

 **he doesn't know what she was referring but nodded with "haan ma mein ajaunga" in a really exhausted tone…**

Abhijeet sighed "sir mein apne jimmedari se piche nahi hatunga aap chinta mat kijiye..aap gher jaiye mein.."

"per beta.."

"sir pls..mujhe mere bhai ki saath kuch der akela.." his voice chocked

ACP silently moved back..

Dr Salunkhe pressed Abhijeet's shoulder then turned to Aditya with "Aditya..tum.."

"hmm..jee doctor saab.."

dr Salunkhe didn't say more but moved

Abhijeet turned back.. Freddy still crying..Rajat extra silent..Sachin with teary eyes..Pankaj looking hurt..Nikhil was not in vicinity..they all are looking very sad..may be sadder than him, they didn't leave their sir

ACP sir, the stone hearted man stopping, looking exhausted..dr Salunkhe looking so helpless tired and stooping

they didn't left their deary junior..their son..

But he left his brother..he used to say he was his life but he left him..

He had promised to himself he will return his childhood..he promised he will never let him feel that loneliness again

but he is a failure

Abhijeet's mind buzzed with the happy tone that satisfied his soul so much

 **haa boss mein apne salo ki sari kasar puri kr lunga dekhna tum**

 **haan Abhi promise mein ayunga, apne Abhi ki pass ma ke pass..**

Abhijeet just wanted to rush, wants to feel all the loneliness he had given his brother

but he can't, now he has a liability..a responsibility

Strangely he is feeling only a sense of responsibly not love..only respect not any bond to his mother

mother..what that mean Daya only thought him, responsibility loves everything he now feels he learnt from him..he may have lost himself totally but only Daya..but now he is lost forever

he turned to Adi may be to say something

Adi was looking at the water with fixed gaze, felt Abhijeet's stare but didn't turned instead murmured "aab sayed koi duniya basa paye..yea agle janam mey..sach mey kismat ne kya kisi duniya ki layek nahi smjha per kyun?"

Abhijeet heard but didn't react

He closed his eyes saw a face with boyish grin looking at him

His mind communicated "tu mere duniya ki hissa nahi tha tujhise to duniya thi..yea to farz tha..aj taq to yea duniya yaad nahi aya..aur apni haath se jo duniya banaya wo to tu le gaya aab kya karu serf intejar..kabhie khtm na hone wali..bhai milne ki khusi ma ki jane se adhura tha aj ma milne ki khushi jindegi biraan hone se.."

Sach mey…adhuri reh jati hey kuch khushiya..kuch spane..kuch khwaishey..kuch baatein…

 **Hai Dil Mein Reh Gayee Baat**

 **Jaldi Se Chuda Kar Haath**

 **Kahan Tum Chale Gaye**

and

here the story finishes..anyone feeling it incomplete sorry

but for me this is end

I will not write another chappy

so now rest u can imagine as u like..something in between lines remaining unspoken is good na?

 **So bye-bye readers**

will try to be back soon with the alternate ending

 **till then take care**


End file.
